Presentando a mi novio
by Black Tsuki
Summary: Draco quiere la aprobacion de su familia y la de su novio... los Dursley y Draco en una habitacion ¿es una buena combinacion? y que hay de Harry y los Malfoy ¿no terminaran matandose? o al final las diferencias ocasionaran el rompimiento de esta pareja
1. Sobre confesiones y recuerdos

_Harry Potter no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada_

_Disfruten con la historia_

**Sobre confesiones y recuerdos.**

Por una vez en la vida no era Harry el causante de que su tío Vernon tuviese esa extraña coloración en la cara… (Una combinación entre rojo y morado), ni tampoco que su tía Petunia estuviese petrificada con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, es mas, el mismísimo Harry Potter tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Dudley, es el causante de tan cómica situación.

Era culpable por haber soltado (sin ningún tacto), que le atraían los chicos; estaba tembloroso y le sudaban las manos (que se encontraban en su regazo retorciéndose del nerviosismo), además; era incapaz de comer algo por el nudo que tenia en el estomago.

La familia estaba cenando cuando Dudley confeso eso que lo había incomodado desde hacia mucho tiempo llegando a la situación de este momento.

El silencio era tan incomodo que a Harry le costaba pasar el bocado que minutos antes se había metió a la boca, aun así, no dejo de ver las reacciones de sus únicos familiares vivos, puesto que de eso dependía mucho su propia situación la cual era la siguiente:

…_**Flash Back…**_

A finales de 5° curso el estaba saliendo con un chico. El chico era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Uno podría sorprenderse de lo que puede hacer el hecho de sincerare en una tarde limpiando trofeos como castigo.

Al principio discutieron como siempre casi llegando a los golpes, pero la jefa de Gryffindor había sido oportuna y los había amenazado con castigarlos el resto del curso si no se comportaban y ellos, siguiendo un tipo de instinto, llegaron a un acuerdo de paz, el cual consistía en ignorarse, pero al estar encerrados y gracias a la necesidad humana de comunicarse comenzaron a hacer pequeños comentarios, que llevaron a una platica civilizada, viendo así que se podían agradar mutuamente.

Obviamente no se puede esperar que de un momento a otro saltaran como posesos y se hicieran pareja como por arte de magia, si no que al pasar el curso, las conversaciones se volvieron más amenas y eso a la larga y tras mucha indecisión llevaron a Draco a confesársele al Chico-que-vivió.

Primeramente Harry se había negado a una relación, principalmente por miedo al qué dirán sus amigos, sus profesores y sus familias, pero al final pensó que ninguna de esas personas iban a besar al ojigris, ni asistirían a sus citas, ciertamente seria SU novio… no el de la tía, la amiga o alguna otra persona así que fue a donde Draco e iniciaron su relación.

Llevaban saliendo ¡¡mas de un año!! Claro al principio solo era por decir que estaban "saliendo" pues lo único que hacían era platicar y hacerse compañía mutua, pero al paso de los días cuando agarraron un poco mas de confianza se besaban de "piquito" al saludarse y despedirse… ambos parecían ser primerizos pues se ponían todos rojos, rojos, (aunque Malfoy lo negaba cada que Harry se lo recordaba).

La relación había sido difícil de sobrellevar pues como había supuesto Harry, sus amigos (tanto del ojiverde como del ojigris) se habían opuesto y eso les afecto mucho a los dos… pues como dijo el sombrero al inicio de año… el Sly había conocido a sus verdaderos amigos en aquella casa de la astucia y su rechazo le dolía.

Las serpientes al ver sufrir tanto a su príncipe se resignaron a verlo con el chico-que-vivió… no lo apoyaron… pero no lo desaprobaron… solo lo aceptaron y esperaban que su príncipe recapacitara… aunque eso no diera resultado.

En cuanto a los amigos del chico dorado… Ron había dejado de hablarle (eso era de esperarse), Hermione pensó que estaba hechizado y los demás (Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean) creyeron que estaba bromeando… pero al darse cuanta que no era broma se pusieron serios

Neville el mas sensato de todos solo dijo que vigilarían al rubio para ver si le "convenía" al ojiverde.

Al final todos (hasta Ron que no le hablaba) guardaron su relación como un secreto, cosa que la pareja agradecía; ellos eran los únicos que sabían…

Hasta que se entero el Prof. Snape.

Cuando trataba de enseñarle Oclumancia a Harry, vio en sus pensamientos sobre la relación que llevaba con Su ahijado, los interrogo para ver que tan sincera era su relación… (Pues aunque lo ocultaba con molestia le preocupaba que su ahijado saliera herido)

El profesor decidió que también guardaría el secreto diciendo que ellos deberían ser quienes les dijeran a sus respectivas familias sobre su relación. Draco acepto, pero exigiendo tiempo… pues ni ellos mismos sabían a que iba a pasar o si iba a funcionar.

Al seguir con la relación discutieron varias veces sobre comentárselo a sus respectivas familias, pues Draco así lo quería… decía que su padre no era tan malo como hacia verse y que por consentirlo seria capaz de soportar a Harry como su "nuero" cosa que Harry dudaba.

El Sly también quería contar con la aprobación de los tíos de Harry (eso ocasiono que El Gryffindor odiara la educación tan "a la antigua" de su novio). Y llegaron a la conclusión que en las vacaciones de verano (de 6° para pasar a 7° año) Se presentarían formalmente con los Malfoys y con los tíos de Harry.

El chico-que-vivió le pidió al menos una semana para preparar a sus tíos y Draco acepto diciendo que el también tenia que preparar sus padres… (Contando que el tenia la ventaja del apoyo de su padrino y que en el mundo mágico no se viera tan mal la homosexualidad Harry sabia que estaba en desventaja).

…_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

El mago supo que seria más fácil presentarles a su novio si primeramente aceptaban a Dudley

Por primera vez se alegro de que ellos le consintieran absolutamente todo de su primo, y agradeció mentalmente las preferencias y el valor de Dudley… (Aunque jamás espero o imagino una confesión de ese tipo)… ahora solo le faltaba esperar la decisión de sus tíos.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: se aceptan dudas y sugerencias un review no hace daño aunque solo sea para decir hola… los comentarios constructivos me ayudan mucho pues al fin y al cabo soy principiante espero que lo disfruten .**


	2. ¿Aceptando la situacion?

**NA: Hola como están lamento haber tardado tanto (aquí irían las escusas, pero no las pondré… son muchas y no valen la pena xD) pero prometo que actualizare mas pronto máximo cada 15 días.**

**Bueno Harry no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Advertencias: Slash (chico/chico) OoC. (Fuera de personaje) y algo de AU (universo Alterno) ¿Faltas de ortografía? (siento si hay alguna etoy tratando de mejorar en ese aspecto)**

**Cap. Anterior:** "_Por primera vez se alegro de que ellos le consintieran absolutamente todo de su primo, y agradeció mentalmente las preferencias y el valor de Dudley… (Aunque jamás espero o imagino una confesión de ese tipo)… ahora solo le faltaba esperar la decisión de sus tíos."_

**¿Aceptando la situación?**

Todos siguieron jugando con su comida hasta que tío Vernon hablo.

-Hijo estas bromeando verdad- Harry solo observaba a su Familia, pensaba que a su tía se desmallaría en cualquier momento (cosa totalmente errónea) y que su tío estaba en la etapa de la negación.

-No es así papá llevo tratando de decírselos desde hace meses, pero no me animaba- dijo valientemente pero agachando la cabeza.

A Vernon se le ocurrió que Harry le había hecho algo "anormal" a su hijo… pero después de un rato desecho la idea al ver que su sobrino también había dejado de comer (cosa que le sorprendió, normalmente comía rápido; para que su primogénito no le robara la comida)

Todos estaban en un silencio incomodo... ya que era muy difícil de digerir esa enorme noticia. Poco a poco empezaron a comer lo más lentamente que podían y así evitar hablar sobre el asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tía Petunia no había dicho nada aun; pues aunque la consideraran tonta y sumisa que solo sabia consentir a su hijo y acatar las ordenes de su marido, sabia mucho mas de lo que dejaba ver.

Como por ejemplo que su sobrino bajaba a comer algo por las madrugadas, o que su propio hijo lo golpeaba y maltrataba, sabía que a veces su marido era injusto y lo castigaba de más.

También sabia las veces que habían despedido a su marido sin que este le dijera nada, o que la había engañado una vez con la secretaria ya hace unos años atrás.

Con respecto a su hijo tenia el conocimiento de que normalmente mentía sobre sus calificaciones, o que tenia revistas bajo la cama las cuales comprobaba que no era una etapa "gay" si no que era la forma en que su muchacho había decidido vivir.

Pero no solamente sabía; si no que a su manera trataba de mejorar esas penosas situaciones y ayudaba a que su familia no se viniera abajo pues era su trabajo como Señora del hogar.

Ella era la que se aseguraba de que la comida sobrara lo suficiente para que su sobrino tuviese una buena cena al bajar por la madrugada, y a la mañana siguiente era capaz de fingir que no se daba cuenta que faltaba esa comida, se aseguraba de tener pomadas y vendas para los golpes que le ocasionaba Dudley a Harry, y cuando Vernon castigaba de mas al muchacho ella se encargaba de que el castigo no fuera duro… mínimo lo ponía a recoger la mesa.

Cuando despedían a su marido se hacia la vista gorda pero tomaba en cuenta los gastos y compraba las cosas mas baratas para que el dinero no faltara, y la vez que su marido la engaño, soporto por su hijo y con sutileza hizo sentir a Vernon tan culpable que la situación no se volvió a repetir.

En cuanto a su hijo… lo ponía a estudiar cada día (no que le hiciera caso pero al menos lo intentaba) para que mejorara sus calificaciones, y se prometió a si misma que apoyaría en lo que sea a su bebé… lo único que lamentaba es que no iba a tener nietos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dudley solo era capaz de jugar con su comida pues su estomago e había cerrado… esperaba con impaciencia a que sus papas dijeran algo… cualquier cosa y sobretodo que no lo rechazaran; pues el no podría soportar eso primero prefería negar sus gustos a que sus papas lo odiaran o algo así.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer el silencio se volvió mas pesado todos se miraban unos a otros excepto Dudley que estaba mas interesado en sus temblorosas manos.

-bueno corazón- al fin se animo a hablar a tía Petunia- creo que si es lo que deseas no puedo oponerme y quiero que sepas que a pesar de tus gustos yo soy tu madre y te apoyare en lo que sea necesario pues te amo como eres-

Ocurrieron varias cosas cuando termino de decir eso.

El tío de Harry la vio como si Fuera un extraterrestre, Harry la vio con esperanza… (tal vez el no estuviera tan perdido y tendría una oportunidad de presentar a Draco sin ser necesario un escándalo). Y Dudley solo la observo tratando de ver si su madre decía la verdad pues tenia tanto miedo…

-gracias- murmuro; si Harry no estuviera a un lado de él no lo habría logrado escuchar- Gracias mamá no sabes lo que significa para mi- dijo un poco mas alto, estaba temblando.

Las emociones inundaron su pecho oprimiéndolo, aun tenia miedo pero escuchar eso de su mamá lo conmovió, no sabia que mas decir… estaba tan confundido y al ver como su madre le sonreía no puedo evitar que las lagrimas acudieran a su rostro, no podía evitar que los temblores causados por su llanto pararan y volteo a ver a su papa esperando su veredicto.

Petunia también se le quedaba viendo a su marido esperando que no le rompiera el corazón a su angelito y Harry bueno el estaba disfrutando mucho el cambio de colores en la cara de su tío Vernon.

-yo… veras muchacho creo que… ¿no consideras que es una etapa?- dijo con la esperanza de que fuera una broma pesada; pero al ver la mirada furiosa de su esposa, la decepción y tristeza de su hijo, y la mirada de incrédula de Harry, considero que tal vez estaba haciendo un poco insensible con su primogénito- no lo acepto Duders… pero creo que no puedo hacer nada por evitar que cambies- dijo con sinceridad-

-lo entiendo papá- dijo tristemente aun llorando.

-Dudley no me gustaría pelearme con mi único hijo por esto ¿que tal si seguimos como siempre? Tu no necesitas decirme nada de tus novi… parejas… y yo no te juzgare…- dijo resignándose aunque no apoyándolo totalmente… el quería negarse, y no se enojaría… mientras su hijo no lo metiera en su vida amorosa,- y cuando quieras traernos a tus… emm

-¿novios?- dijo Dudley un poco mas tranquilo al ver que su papá no lo odiaba

-emm… si eso... te prometo que no los ofenderé ni nada por el estilo… solamente no me pidas que los trate mucho o que los acepte- dijo esperando que su hijo entendiera que no quería aceptar para nada a sus parejas.

-me alegra mucho papá gracias a ti también… se que no lo aceptas y también te prometo que solo hablare de mis gustos lo necesario para que no te sientas, ofendido- dijo esperando que con el tiempo su padre cambiara de opinión- y tu Harry ¿que piensas?- sorprendiendo a toda la familia.

Harry que estaba tomando de su agua la escupió toda y volteo rápidamente a ver a su primo, no creyendo que estaba pidiendo su opinión.

-¿por que le preguntas a él?... a él no le debe de importar… no tiene opinión aquí.- dijo un alterado tío Vernon

Petunia solo miraba sorprendida tratando de entender que demonios pasaba aquí.

-bueno papá… su opinión me importa a mi… porque me salvo cuando tenia 14(*)- dijo Dudley mirando fijamente a Harry- aparte me interesa saber si le ofende tener un primo homosexual- Vernon solo se le quedo viendo feo a Harry… y Petunia rogaba mentalmente que su sobrino no tormentera a su pequeñín.

-¿yo?... eh… bueno- dijo un poco nervioso al ser el centro de atención en esa familia y sintiéndose algo agradecido con su primo por que lo tomara en cuenta- no tengo ningún problema Big D (*) y no me importaría que me presentaras a tus novios… seria interesante, y bueno supongo que puedes hablar conmigo de eso si gustas.

-¿enserio?- dijo Dudley feliz había conseguido el apoyo de su familia incluyendo a su primo que tantas veces en el pasado había molestado- seria genial-

Los señores Dursley aun miraban sorprendidos el intercambio de palabras entre su hijo y su sobrino Petunia esperaba que con eso se llevaran mejor pues Harry le recordaba a su hermana LiLy esa que tanto había amado en el pasado y que dejo que una diferencia las separara. En cuanto a Vernon pues el pensaba que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y que su vida perfecta estaba llegando a su fin.

Harry solo pensaba que si trataba bien a su primo y si lo apoyaba tal vez Dudley también lo apoyaría a el… pensó que seria buena idea ir esta noche al cuarto de Dudley y contarle que también le gustaban los chicos y que tenia novio… quien sabe tal vez así seria mucho mas fácil presentar a su Dragón ese que tanto amaba… si en definitiva cuando ellos subiesen a dormir Harry visitaría a su primo…

**Continuara…**

**NA:**

*una de las cosas que me gusto del ultimo libro es que Dudley agradeciera que Harry lo salvara del dementor cuando tenían 14 así que quería hacer algo mas llevadera su relación como primos para que Harry la tuviese un poco mas fácil… pues creo que a Draco le puse en una ventaja en cuanto a la aceptación de su relación xD ¿Qué opinan?

* creo que es un apodo que le pone Harry a Dudley ^^

**LoRe: jaja si quien no quisiera ve la cara de los Dursley xD grax por comentar y ojala te guste**

**sweet_dream: sigo tu sugerencia! Aquí la actualización muchas gracias por comentar**

**ggbmiharu: aquí esta tu actualización ^^me alegro mucho que te fascinara espero verte por aquí**

**Winter Rain 3: Si vdd puse en desventaja pero se están equilibrando las cosas ya veremos que dice Lucius… jajaja grax por comentar saludos **

**belial16: me alegra que se te haga interesante! Espero que así siga**

**nekolaly: bueno ya veremos que dicen jaja Harry aun no les dice que tiene novio y lo siguen "no queriendo" pero el miedo hace que le tengan algo de respeto eso ó les es indiferente solo lo tratan civilizadamente… **

**mochilera: Gracias a ti por dedicarle tiempo al review y aquí esta la conti…**

**Gracias a sus comentarios es que me anime a continuar la verdad es que lo hiba a dejar habandonado pero todos ustedes me convencieron de que lo continuara asi que máximo tardare 15 dias… dije máximo.**


	3. En el parque

**Dije que en 15 días máx. Era mi actualización... pero como recibí 3 review adelante tres días! Así que espero que disfruten la historia**

**Bueno Harry no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Advertencias: Slash (chico/chico) OoC. (Fuera de personaje) y algo de AU (universo Alterno)**

**En el parque**

Terminaron de cenar y todos se retiraron en silencio ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry subió a su habitación, agarraría algo de ropa, se bañaría, y después visitaría a su primo… esos eran sus planes, pero no contaba con el águila que esperaba paciente en su cama con una carta en su pico, inmediatamente reconoció a quien pertenecía el animal, así que se acerco para tomar la carta.

-¡Hola Hades! Buen chico- le dijo mientras le daba una golosina, el animal solo se le quedo viendo al dulce sin comérselo… sacudió sus plumas como si estuviera indignado- Vamos se que Draco te dijo que no aceptaras mis golosinas, pero una no te dañara- el ave trato de picarlo enojado pero no lo consiguió porque Harry había quitado la mano rápidamente- eres igual de terco que tu dueño- abrió la carta y se puso a leerla:

_**Querido cuatro ojos:**_

_**Para empezar… no le des dulces a Hades… ¡luego se enferma! Y es algo que tu no quieres aceptar, debes entender que él solo come cosas con clase, como su dueño…**_

_-_Harry solo rodo los ojos, Draco seguiría siendo Draco por muy novios que fueran… en esos instantes se preguntaba ¿porque estaban juntos?, ¿que es lo que tenían en común?… decidió dejar de pensar y seguir leyendo-

…_**Siguiendo con temas mas interesantes, me gustaría saber como te va en vacaciones, si me preguntas a mi diría que te extra… digo que extraño pelear contigo… y por eso decidí visitarte… pero como no se a que hora vas a leer esta carta, esperare hasta las 8:30 P.M. en el parque que esta cerca de tu supuesta casa… **_

_-_Harry sin haber terminado de leer la carta se fijo en el reloj… y marcaba las 8:10, y sonrió… ahora veía que eran esos pequeños detalles quienes hacían a su relación tan duradera. Después decidió a terminar de leer la carta e ir al encuentro de su Dragón-

…_**Si después de esa hora estas leyendo la carta, pues que lastima porque seguramente estaré en mi casa maldiciendo a todos los Potter ¡habidos y por haber!... **_

_**Te dejo momentáneamente ¡esperando verte en el parque!**_

_**Siempre (bueno "siempre" no, pero "casi siempre") tuyo**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

-Harry se reviso en el espejo y al ver que estaba "semi-decente" fue a pedir permiso para salir un rato, reviso su reloj de pulsera 8:13 marcaba así que se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, casi chocando con su tío, pero como sabia que él era mas estricto trato de probar suerte con su tía-

-hum… este Tía Petunia- dijo en voz baja, su tía lo volteo a ver feo, como siempre lo hacia… la costumbre no se quitaba.

-¿Qué quieres niño?- dijo en un tono brusco, pero Harry ya estaba tan acostumbrado que ni se inmuto.

-¿Podría ir a pasear un rato por el parque?

-¿Qué hora crees que es mocoso?... – contesto rápidamente su tía- dices que quieres pasear ¿Qué eres un perro?

-emm… tía, son las 8:15 por favor… prometo regresar temprano- contesto ignorando la segunda pregunta- y en cuanto llegue iré directamente a mi habitación- rogando mentalmente porque su tía se apiadara de el y lo dejara salir

-Mira mocoso, te dejare ir… pero mañana tu limpiaras la cocina… y te quiero aquí antes de las 10:00 entendiste- dijo un poco fuerte casi gritando

-Si señora… estaré aquí temprano y no se preocupe mañana limpiare la cocina- dijo corriendo hacia la salida para evitar que su tía cambiara de opinión…

Harry siguió corriendo hasta llegar al parque, se fijo en la hora 8:21 no era tan tarde… busco a Draco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, así que empezó a recorrer el parque casi vacio a excepción de unos cuantos chicos… pero no encontró a Draco por ninguna parte… hasta que de pronto no pudo ver nada, alguien le tapaba los ojos… sin importarle sus lentes

-¿Quién soy?- le susurraron al oído y después recibió un pequeño beso en el cuello, Harry tuvo un escalofrió pero no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Una persona prepotente con delirios de grandeza?- se burlo sin poder evitarlo,

-Muy gracioso Potter, pero tu eres el que tiene delirios de grandeza y mal gusto… excepto por mi claro - respondió Draco soltando a Harry y encarándolo- pensé que no vendrías- dijo viendo la hora de su reloj

-tuve suerte, creo que mi tía seguía conmocionada- al ver la cara de confusión de su novio aclaro- es una larga historia, y casi no tenemos tiempo…- volteo alrededor y vio que aun había algunos chicos por el parque así que dirigió a Draco a un lugar solitario- vamos, aquí no puedo saludarte como es debido

Draco solo se dejo llevar pero no pudo evitar molestar a su novio- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me secuestraras y trataras de descifrar que es lo que me hace tan guapo?- se rio de su propio chiste

-jajaja… ¡creo que el parque es muy pequeño para tu ego!- Harry se detuvo al ver que estaban lejos de las miradas indiscretas y abrazo a Draco por el cuello- hola- murmuro viendo directamente a los ojos de Draco, este le correspondió en abrazo y se acerco lentamente a sus labios

-hola- contesto en un susurro Draco, para después tomar suavemente sus labios, en un beso lento, disfrutando la compañía de su "héroe", mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry y con su lengua pidió la entrada a la boca de su novio.

Harry no se quedo atrás le permitió la entrada a esa lengua juguetona y correspondió el beso de una manera lenta disfrutando los poco minutos que tenia a disposición.

El aire se agoto y ellos se separaron, sin dejar de dar pequeños besos de "piquito" hasta detenerse absolutamente.

-¿Qué hace el gran Draco Malfoy, en un pueblo muggle besuqueándose con un cuatro ojos?- dijo Harry recordando el "saludo" de la carta que leyó hace rato- ¿como llegaste si no puedes usar magia hasta los 17?- termino de preguntar curioso

-bueno a tu primera pregunta… es que un Malfoy siempre esta con lo mejor… y si lo mejor esta en el mugroso mundo muggle… pues no le queda de otra mas que buscarlo, a parte no negare que eres un lindo cuatro ojos que besa genial… pero si le dices a alguien que yo lo dije… lo negare- dijo sonriendo- y a tu segunda pregunta… ¿que no has escuchado el dicho que dice "un mago nunca revela sus secretos"? para que lo sepas… yo soy un mago literalmente- Harry se sorprendió al ver que Draco conocía dichos muggle pero lo dejo pasar.

Se sentaron en un rincón y hablaron de lo poco que han hecho en las vacaciones, alternando las anécdotas con unos cuantos besos, estaban tomados de la mano, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados.

Bromeaban tratando de molestarse mutuamente… aunque solo en plan de juego gracias a la costumbre.

-Oye Harry… ¿Cuándo quieres que venga a presentarme a tus tíos?- dijo Draco de repente sorprendiendo un poco al chico dorado, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

-pues… no se… primero me gustaría saber su reacción… se que te dije que una semana pero... realmente no se como van a reaccionar… ¿y tu cuando quieres que valla con tus padres?- dijo regresando la pregunta…

-Cuando a ti te convenga, ya les comente que tenía novio y que iba en serio pero no les dije quien eras- dijo arrastrando un poco sus palabras

-no seas así cuéntame ¿que te dijeron?- pregunto Harry aunque sin olvidar revisar el reloj que marcaba las 9:10 no quería llegar tarde a su casa…

-bueno mi madre dijo que se esperaba algo así… y trato de sacarme quien era mi novio, y mi padre… bueno el aun estaba en shock cuando salí de casa para venir a verte- dijo riendo quedamente al recordar la cara que puso Lucius al saber que su hijo no se iba a casar con una chica plástica y de buena posición social-

-¿les dijiste hoy?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

-si hace no más de 2 horas atrás- conto Draco- bueno olvidas que soy un "niño bueno"- dijo con obvio sarcasmo- tenia que decir a donde iba porque si no les pido permiso me hubieran castigado-

_-Flash back-_

_¿Padre, Madre… puedo salir por favor?- dijo un Draco acabado de bañar, perfumado y bien abrigado-_

**Continuara…**

**NA: **

Díganme ¿alguien termino con una coma diabética?

Jajaja lo se lo deje en el Flash back, pero en el próximo capitulo veremos que le dice Draco a sus padres para que lo dejen ir a ver a Harry, y veremos su reacción.

OMG! Al fin salió Draco! ¿Se lo esperaban?, bueno me gustaría saber su opinión… dudas, sugerencias, quejas (si son las ultimas pido respeto al realizarlas y les contestare con el mismo respeto ^^)

Sus Reviews solo los que me animan a continuar! Contestando sus Reviews anteriores

**Oo-Akira-Chan-oO: **Muchas Gracias! Sí continuare así…

**Lena Hale Black: **Dios que Feliz me siento de que te gustara tanto, bueno aquí esta la continuación! Espero que no te matara lo suficiente como para evitar seguir leyendo mi historia :D, muchos besos guapa! Y saludos

**Winter Rain 3:** hola de nuevo! Si espero por lo menos terminar la historia antes de que el apocalipsis llegue xP y ya veremos la reacción de Lucius esperemos el próximo cap. ^^ y muchas gracias por seguir dejando review… me anima mucho a seguir la historia…

**Y gracias a todos los que me pusieron en historias favoritas, autora favorita, o alerta de historia eso también me anima mucho… pero me haría mas feliz el saber su opinión… es muy importante para poder mejorar y saber en que estoy bien o en que estoy mal! Nos vemos en el próximo cap. besos**


	4. Anécdotas  y Charlas Delirantes

**N/A: ¡hola! Se que recibí 7 comentarios por lo que tenia que haber actualizo ¿el pasado jueves? Ya saben 15-7= 8 pero como disculpa ¡hice el doble de lo que es un capitulo normalmente! Así que sinceramente disculpen por mi falla y disfruten del capitulo DOBLE! Ya no fallare y dependiendo de los Review que reciba será mi actualización **

**Bueno Harry no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Advertencias: Slash (chico/chico) ****OoC. (Fuera de personaje) ¡Sobre todo en este capitulo!**** , algo de AU (universo Alterno), ¿Lime? (no es tanto pero mas vale prevenir)**

_**Recordando el cap. Anterior:**_

_-Flash back-_

_¿Padre, Madre… puedo salir por favor?- dijo un Draco acabado de bañar, perfumado y bien abrigado-_

**Anécdotas y Charlas "Delirantes"**

_Los padres de Draco se encontraban en uno de los salones más cómodos tomando té y platicando "cosas de padres" según la perspectiva de Draco… lo cual lo consideraba algo aburrido._

_Su madre dejo la taza de porcelana fina en la pequeña mesa de centro volteando a ver a Draco sonriéndole suavemente._

_-Draco por favor toma asiento y cuéntanos ¿A dónde planeas ir tan arreglado?- dijo notando que el cabello de su hijo aun estaba húmedo, mientras esperaba su respuesta agarro una taza limpia y le sirvió té _

_-Pues tenía planeado visitar a… una persona- dijo tomándole un pequeño trago a la bebida que su mamá le dio _

_-¿"una persona"? – Pregunto Lucius participando por primera vez en la conversación- ¿Tu novia?... – al ver que su hijo se removía nervioso y algo incomodo decidió molestarlo un poco- Draco que rápido creses… quien diría que, ese pequeño que molestaba a mi Pavo real favorito quitándole las plumas se convertiría en un joven apuesto que se pone nervioso por ir a ver a su novia._

_Narcisa solo rio quedamente acostumbrada de ver a sus dos hombres favoritos "pelear"… cuando volteo a ver a su hijo esperando la repuesta… supo quien era el ganador de esta pequeña batalla verbal… pues no podía ignorar el brillo burlón que tenían los ojos de su dragón._

_-Me alegra saber que empiezas a tomar tu futuro enserio y te emparejaras con una chica sangre pura y de buen apellido- dijo dando por hecho lo que él creía una realidad… Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír… casi soltando una carcajada… pero se pudo contener._

_-Te equivocas padre…- dijo burlonamente_

_-¿En que forma?- pregunto Lucius un poco sorprendido por no haber podido molestar a su hijo y no creyéndose que se había equivocado_

_-Si me dejas salir, te lo diré- sonrió con esa superioridad sabiéndose ganador_

_-De acuerdo puedes salir, pero antes dime en que me equivoque…_

_-Bueno… para empezar… no es "novia"… es "novio"… uno muy guapo si me lo preguntas- dijo burlonamente, al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus padres_

_Narcisa no se lo esperaba pero se compuso rápidamente ante esa sorpresa._

_-oh! Mi dragón si tú estas feliz supongo que no importa si es chica, chico, ó Weasley- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, claro que inmediatamente recibió dos miradas aterrorizadas aunque ella como buena Malfoy y primeramente Black las ignoro perfectamente_

_-Cissa no digas esas cosas ó tendré pesadillas- dijo Lucius para después centrar su atención en Draco- bien me equivoque de genero per….- fue interrumpido por Draco_

_-Él si es de buen apellido… y apuesto que tiene una gran fortuna… pero…_

_-pero…- dijeron sus padres al unisonó esperando que continuara_

_-también te equivocaste en lo de "sangre pura"… él es mestizo- Lucius que se encontraba tomando el té… estuvo a punto de escupir… pero pudo pasar bruscamente el liquido por su garganta… ocasionando la sensación de ahogo y por puro reflejo se puso a toser, ocasionando que sus ojos lagrimearan poquito_

_Narcisa solo se quedo quieta observando como su marido seguía tosiendo y empezó a reflexionar "un Malfoy no debería toser de esa manera… creo que Lucius es la perfecta representación de una reina del drama… ¿que tiene que sea mestizo? Draco ya le dijo que tiene buen apellido y que su fortuna no estaba mal"_

_-Lu… querido… ¡basta!- después ignoro a su esposo y volteo con su hijo el cual se reía a carcajadas por la actuación "poco elegante" de su padre- Draco ¿Quién es este misterioso chico?_

_Draco dejo de reír solo para mirar seriamente a su madre y Lucius también dejo de toser para escuchar claramente su respuesta pero sin quitársele de la mente que ese misterioso chico era un mestizo._

_-Mamá tengo dos opciones… la primera es… decírselos y ocasionarle a mi padre una enorme molestia… __**ó**__ la segunda, que es esperar unas cuantas semanas para presentárselos personalmente y __disfrutar con mi novio __el paro cardiaco que le ocasionaremos a mi padre… ¿Cuál crees que es la mas divertida para mi?_

_Lucius solo siguió en un estado de Shock… la persona con la que Draco salía… no era chica… y tenia sangre mestiza… Narcisa solo siguió ignorando a su esposo y empezó a tratar de sonsacarle a Draco la identidad de su novio… diciendo varios nombres al azar obteniendo negación de parte de Draco; hasta que no se le ocurrió ningún otro mestizo… aunque había uno…_

_-Oh dios mío… dime que no es Severus- en ese momento Draco entro en Shock pensando ¿Cómo su mamá había llegado a esa conclusión?… para Draco esa opción era casi lo mismo a incesto… pues consideraba a su padrino como un segundo padre…_

_Lucius se levanto y solamente dijo- En seguida regreso… iré a matar a cierta persona que quería como hermano- después de eso se levanto murmurando cosas como "pervertidor de hijos" y "maestro fetichista debería de ser expulsado"_

_Draco se compuso rápidamente y agarro a su padre del brazo para que no se metiera a la chimenea a lo que Lucius le semi-grito_

_-Draco… Déjame ir… le diré unas cuantas verdades- Lucius trataba de zafarse del agarre de Draco pero no ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo, pues si jalaba el brazo bruscamente podría dañar a su hijo- Draco te prometo que no lo lastimare… bueno no lo lastimare mucho… solo lo necesario para que entienda que…._

_-¡NO ES Él!- grito por sobre las palabras de su padre- y para advertirte… es alguien mucho peor… ó mucho mejor… depende de cómo lo veas… pero cuando lo conozcas (oficialmente como mi novio) ¡deberás ser amable! Y civilizado… porque sobre todo __¡eres un Malfoy!__ O ¿acaso me equivoco? ¿No es eso lo que me repites siempre?... deberías darme el ejemplo ¿no crees?_

_Narcisa solo observaba con orgullo como Draco había puesto en su lugar a Lucius ella también creía que su marido no estaba actuando como era debido, solo se sorprendió un poco al haber escuchado gritar a su dragón de esa manera_

_-bien querido… no le hagas caso a tu padre… solo dime… ¿Quién es?- Narcisa solo quería aligerar el ambiente pues Lucius aun estaba en shock por la actitud de su primogénito _

_-Mamá no te lo diré hoy... tendrás que esperar que lo traiga a casa para presentarlo… es hora de marcharme… por cierto… ¿puedo usar tu traslador?_

_-Claro… solo debes poner la dirección con el hechizo que te enseñe- le tendió un bonito broche de oro blanco – ¿ni porque soy tu mamá me darás una pequeña pista?- le susurro a lo que Draco le sonrió_

_-No vemos mamá, tratare de llegar antes de las 11:00- le beso la mejilla y después se acerco un poco al oído de la mujer- es Gryffindor y va en mi generación- la mujer solo abrió un poco mas los ojos tratando de buscar en los ojos de Draco algo que le dijera que estaba bromeando_

_-¿Quién?- murmuro Narcisa_

_-adiós mamá ya te dije demasiado… y estoy seguro que para antes de que regrese tu sabrás "quien"- dijo para tomar el traslador, murmurar un hechizo y desaparecerse dejando atrás a un todavía "shockeado" Lucius y a una Narcisa sorprendida_

_- Fin del flash back-_

Harry no podía dejar de reír ante lo que Draco le había contado… no se podía imaginar como es que su "suegra" había pensado que él era el profesor Snape… todo lo anterior le había parecido tan "delirante".

Draco solo observaba divertido a su novio reír sin preocupaciones, se le acerco y le beso la mejilla, Harry lo volteo a ver sonriendo para después fijarse en el reloj marcaba las 9:45

-waa ¿Por qué el tiempo paso tan rápido?- se sorprendió pues según él solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos

-Harry… ¡eres tan tonto!- dijo pero si malicia en su voz- es obvio que se pasa rápido si estas conmigo- al ver un pequeño puchero en el rostro de Harry se acerco y lo beso rápidamente- ¿a que hora te iras?

- en diez minutos…- murmuro para después ver a Draco a los ojos- hey ¿no piensas que los podemos aprovechar y "despedirnos" adecuadamente?

Draco afirmo con la cabeza al ver como el otro se le acercaba lentamente, como le desespero la lentitud de Harry... apuro un poco las cosas jalándolo de la nuca y uniendo los labios en un intenso beso.

A Harry le desconcertó un poco pero después correspondió de buena manera el beso que le estaban dando.

En menos de tres minutos las hormonas ya estaban tan alteradas que no pudieron evitar manosearse aun sobre la ropa, tumbándose en el pasto para así disfrutar un contacto mas profundo, enredaron sus piernas y siguieron con su "despedida".

Jadeando y tratando de agarrar oxigeno de donde fuera posible para continuar con su beso, Se olvidaron del tiempo… solo existían ellos dos… pero un gemido de Harry trajo a la realidad a Draco.

-Harry… espe…- pero fue callado con un beso, sin embargo el rubio no quería ser el causante del castigo que, seguramente tendría su novio si llegaba tarde, así que separo a Harry tratando de ser delicado y que no se "malinterpretara" con rechazo- Harry… sabes que… disfruto de esto… tanto como tu… pero debes irte… o tendrás… problemas- a cada frase le daba un beso a Harry y no había dejado de "acariciarlo", por lo que Harry apenas procesaba la información que Draco le estaba proporcionando.

-Tienes… razón… ¿vendrás otro… día mas temprano?-contesto sin querer separase de su Sly

-Tratare… ahora vete no te dejaran salir para la próxima- dijo besándolo por ultima vez

-Si adiós- respondió Harry mientras corría para no llegar tarde a su casa

Draco se quedo hasta que sus ánimos se calmaran y no llegar a su casa en ese estado, limpio la tierra de sus ropas y se acomodo el cabello, espero unos minutos más por si acaso estaba sonrojado se le quitara, después activo el traslador para al fin llegar a su propia casa.

Harry llego corriendo y vio el reloj… 10:07… esperaba que su tía no se diera cuenta de su retraso… reviso su bolsa delantera del pantalón pero se dio cuenta que no tenia sus llaves, así que toco la puerta, estaba seguro de que su tía lo castigaría por su error. Cuando le abrieron espero recibir algunos gritos pero solo recibió la espantosa risa de su primo.

-¿con quien demonios te revolcaste en la tierra?- Harry se sorprendió y se puso nervioso ¿era tan evidente, que hasta el estúpido de su primo se había dado cuanta? Se metió a la casa y al verse en un espejo supo porque se había dado cuenta.

Sus ropas estaban muy desacomodadas y arrugadas… ¡si hasta el botón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado!... estaba lleno de tierra y pasto, su cabello estaba mas alborotado de lo usual, sus lentes estaban chuecos, y ¿Qué era eso en su cuello?... Terror fue lo que Harry sintió al ver un chupete bien marcado en su cuello ¿Qué era Draco? ¿Un Vampiro? Al ver que su primo seguía riendo como menso, un fuerte sonrojo lo ataco, su novio se las pagaría y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones la próxima vez que se vieran.

Antes de que su tía ó peor su tío lo vieran subió corriendo a su habitación, sin ser consiente de que su primo lo seguía; entro a su habitación quitándose rápidamente la ropa y cambiarla por la ropa que usaba para dormir, el cuan era una simple camisa vieja (heredada de su primo) y unos pantalones obscuros de fino algodón (Ese era un obsequio de Draco).

Su primo solo lo veía bobamente como si no procesara lo que hacia en la habitación de Harry, pero después recordó porque estaba ahí.

-Me dirás con quien estabas o le diré a mamá sobre tu llegada tarde y tu chupete- Harry se sobresalto al escuchar a su primo, pues no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, después proceso lo que le había dicho y se enojo un poco, ahora que sabia que su primo estaba agradecido con el por haberlo salvado de los dementores pensó que se llevarían mejor… al parecer se equivoco pues seguía siendo… tan… Dudley.

-Si Big D. te diré- dijo recordando que aunque no le gustara… ocupaba el apoyo de ese subnormal para que aceptaran o al menos toleraran sus "gustos"- pero no en mi habitación… vamos a la tuya así sabré que tenemos un poco mas de privacidad.

-¿para que queremos privacidad?- dijo tontamente

-pues porque es un secreto…- respondió un Harry algo enojado caminando hacia la habitación de su primo

Al llegar a la alcoba de Dudley cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Si me haces algo le diré a mamá- le dijo Dudley pensando que Harry le haría algo con sus "poderes tenebrosos"

-Solo quiero conversar contigo Big D.

-Espera aun no me has dicho quien es tu novia- dijo señalando el chupete- tal vez es Marylena- dijo mencionando a una tipa de su calle que sinceramente de linda tenia lo que Dudley de inteligente.

-No seas estúp… no, te equivocas…- dijo controlándose y evitando decir la grosería que le iba a gritar- no conoces a esa persona

-¿era una de tus amigas anormales?- dijo maliciosamente tratando de hacer enojar a Harry

-Dudley ¿Qué consideras anormal? Quieres que te recuerde que muchas personas con mente cerrada piensan que los homosexuales son gente "anormal"- dijo ya mas enojado de lo que anteriormente estaba

-yo… amm… ¡como sea!- volteo para otro lado al recodar que efectivamente… muchas personas pensaban eso- ¡no estábamos hablando de mi! Solo dime con quien estabas…

-no lo conoces… es un chico de mi escuela-dijo quedamente y después observo el rostro de su primo… ¡estaba rojo de furia!

-¡no es gracioso! ¡Por algo en la cena te pregunte si te molestaba! Y tú me dijiste que no… no te burles de mí- dijo Dudley muy enojado-

-No Dudley… es en serio… no me burlo ni mucho menos… en serio estaba con un compañero… y el fue quien me hizo esto…

-¿Te obligo?- pregunto y Harry vio algo… de ¿preocupación? En su primo… claro que desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente… negó suavemente con la cabeza respondiendo así la pregunta de su primo- ¿te gusto?- Dudley pregunto de nuevo tomando un poco mas enserio a su primo… tal vez así alguien de su familia (no que Harry fuera muy querido ni nada por el estilo) lo entendiera.

-mentiría si dijera que no- respondió Harry pero al ver la duda en el rostro de su primo contesto con algo menos "enredoso"- si Big. D me gusto mucho- su primo abrió cómicamente sus pequeños ojos.

- ¿acaso estas "experimentando" o algo así?- le volvió a preguntar

-no

-¿estas saliendo con él?- Harry asintió… esperaba que así su primo confiara en él y le ayudara a convencer a sus tíos de dejarlo traer a su novio a la casa-¿desde cuando?

-pues… llevamos mas de un año saliendo- su primo nuevamente abrió los ojos haciendo reír a Harry- No pongas esa cara

-¿Por qué no les dijiste a mis papás? Sabes se van a enojar mucho cuando lo sepan- dijo perversamente… definitivamente su primo era cruel

-Dudley… te estoy respondiendo porque pensé que te gustaría platicar con alguien que te entiende… supongo que me equivoque- se paro de la cama bruscamente y siguió diciendo muy enojado- puedes decirle lo que quiera a tus papás ¡no me importa!

Dudley vio como Harry iba a salir del cuarto y supo que en realidad era triste no tener a nadie que te entienda así que detuvo a Harry y le dijo- No les diré… espera… ¿sigamos platicando si?

Harry vio como su primo le detenía y simplemente le dio otra oportunidad

-esta bien… pero ahora yo también preguntare y me tendrás que contestar- su primo asintió bobamente- ¿dime Big D tienes novio?

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A:**_

_**¿Qué**_** opinan? Les gusto el capitulo… espero que si ^^ y que opinan les gustaría que ¿Dudley aun con su pésima personalidad tenga novio? Se acepta de todo, dudas, sugerencias, quejas (con estas pido respeto por favor y yo contestare con el mismo respeto) etc.… contestando a los Reviews pasados:**

**Nekolaly: **si, ya se que Dudley no es nuestra persona favorita pero es necesaria en el trama de mi historia ^^, y yo también extrañaba a Draco por eso también sale en este chap. Espero que lo disfrutes y grax por el Review.

**isilwen27:** aquí esta tu continuación espero que fuera de tu agrado y muchas grax por tu comentario

**Lena Hale Black: **jajajaja… listo tu continuación! Para que no hagas huelga!... que te pareció la reacción de nuestro lu… ya se salió algo OoC pero así me gusto jajaja… y solo doy una probadita de lo que sucedió con Dudley ¿te gusto o tenias en mente algo distinto? Muchos besos y espero que lo disfrutaras! Cuídate y muchos besos.

**lilium2709:** Me alegra que te gustara y espero que continúe gustándote

**luna: **perdón no pude actualizar pronto… pero este cap. Fue como uno doble espero que lo disfrutes

**kiraripop: **de verdad te agradezco tu queja (y el respeto con que la manejas) así sabré en que mejorar lamento ponerte ansiosa al tardar en actualizar… la verdad tengo muchas situaciones las que me impiden actualizar tan seguido como ustedes quisieran… por eso lo manejo por medio de un limite y ese limite se reduce con los comentarios ^^ solo que esta vez falle así que como compensación les deje un cap. "doble" me agrada que te gustara mi historia espero que sigas disfrutándola

**Winter Rain 3: **jajaja sii en si no pensaba meter a Draco pero él quería ver a Harry asi que no hubo opción jajaja que alegría verte aquí de nuevo espero que así siga y también espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.


	5. Piers Polkiss

**Bueno Harry no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Advertencias: Slash (chico/chico) ****OoC. (Fuera de personaje) **** , algo de AU (universo Alterno), **

**NA: ya se tarde mucho pero les volví a duplicar el capitulo**

_**Recordando el cap. Anterior:**_

_-esta bien… pero ahora yo también preguntare y me tendrás que contestar- su primo asintió bobamente- ¿dime Big D tienes novio?_

**Piers Polkiss**

-yo… algo así…es que él no le ha dicho a sus padres que… ya sabes…- Dudley contesto toscamente bajando sus diminutos ojos azules- y… se puede decir que si somos… amm novios…- desvió la vista sonrojado- pero es un secreto… nadie sabe, solo pues nosotros dos y ahora tu…

Harry no sabia que hacer… en definitiva su primo no era muy "atractivo" por decir poco y no se podía imaginar a algún chico que gustara de él. Así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era indagar sobre quien era el novio de su primo.

-Oh! Eso es bueno… ¿Quién es?- pregunto pues sabia que su primo no podía utilizar la excusa de "no lo conoces" pues su grupo de amigos se limitaba a cinco personas (claro incluyendo a su primo en ese grupo)

-…- Harry tuvo que acercarse mas pues definitivamente no había escuchado nada

-¿Quién?... No te escuche

-Piers

-¿Piers…? ¿Piers Polkiss? (*) ¿él no era tu mejor amigo?- Harry imagino a ese cara de rata (**) y a su primo juntos y lo que obtuvo fue una arcada que disimulo muy bien ante su primo, y después su mente empezó a actuar por cuenta propia al imaginarse a si mismo con Ron.

Su rostro perdió el color a una velocidad impresionante que hasta el mismo Dudley lo noto (lo que ya es decir mucho)

-eh! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo tratando de llamar su atención- ¿no me digas que Piers te gusta?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió a su pequeña mentecita.

Ante eso Harry se volvió verde, empezó a salivar mucho, claro síntoma de que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Y odio a su maléfica mente por conspirar en su contra e imaginar cosas asquerosas... pero afortunadamente aparto esos pensamientos y se concentro en "interrogar a su primo"

-¡No! Que asc... digo… ¿Cómo puedes creer que me gusta ese cara de… Dudley tengo novio recuerdas?- dijo cambiando rápidamente sus palabras, aunque, Harry vio claramente que su primo lo golpearía por que estuvo a punto de insultar a Piers y para evitar algo que seguramente le dolería dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- si hasta deberíamos hacer una cita doble y… bueno conocerías a mi novio y te quitas de dudas sobre mi sexualidad; aparte él podría aconsejar a Piers para "salir del armario y no morir a manos de tus padres" si ya hasta es un Experto y hasta le han dejado venir a verme

Aunque en el momento en que termino de hablar se arrepintió profundamente, Seguramente a Draco no le agradaría conocer a más muggle de lo necesario (con sus tíos y primo era suficiente para que los prejuicios ante los muggle fueran reforzados)

-Si es buena idea… saldremos a una plaza para evitar las miradas de los vecinos pero tu y tu novio tendrán que llegar antes a la plaza y así no nos vean marchar juntos- dijo el pequeño de los Dursley – mañana le diré a Piers para que este listo a las 6 y así regresar para poder salir un rato a la calle con Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon (***) y que no sospechen nada… ¿entendiste?

-emm… ¿Por qué mañana? Digo no se si él este libre y ya sabes… él vive algo lejos, aparte me visito hoy… - dijo tratando de aplazar esa odiosa "cita doble" que el mismo había sugerido aparte le daba algo de miedo el entusiasmo de Dudley, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras ni mucho menos lo había visto hacer "planes" de ningún tipo.

-¿acaso eres estúpido?- Harry se sorprendió mucho por haber sido insultado y sin saber la razón

-según recuerdo es al contrario… ¡siempre!- dijo Harry un poco molesto pero se obligo a recordar que ocupaba a su primo si quería las cosas un poco mas fáciles- ¿Por qué dices que soy "estúpido"?

-¡no me digas que ya olvidaste que tía Marge viene de visita estas vacaciones! Llega pasado mañana y siempre quiere estar conmigo cuando viene de Vacaciones por lo tanto si quiero salir ella ira conmigo

A Harry el mundo se le vino a los pies, nadie le había dicho que su "queridísima" tía los fuera a visitar.

-¡QUE! Estas bromeando ¿verdad?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?- pregunto rápidamente

-no, no bromeo… se queda hasta el inicio de clases, mis papas comentaron algo sobre una cuarentena en donde vivía… y ella no se quiso quedar.

Esto cambiaba todos sus planes, no quería que por nada del mundo Draco conociera a su odiosa tía Marge.

Harry seguía pensando en como se libraría de esta cuando un grito sobresalta a los don individuos de esa habitación y como bajaban las escaleras ruidosamente

-¡PETUNIA! ¡ESE MOCOSO NO ESTA EN SU CUARTO! ¡SE HA ESCAPADO!

Harry salió de la habitación de su primo corriendo para que no lo castigaran por un malentendido… ocupaba no hacer enojar a sus tíos si realmente quería presentarles a Draco. Al llegar a la sala en donde estaban sus tíos recupero un poco el aliento y se les quedo viendo.

-yo, no me he escapado… estaba…- ¿Qué les decía? Si les decía la verdad no le creerían, el mismo no podía creerlo- yo…

-Estaba pidiéndome consejos para darle un buen regalo a mi tía Marge, de parte de los dos y amablemente me dijo que él lo pagaría así que mañana ira a la plaza a comprarle algo de bienvenida- dijo Dudley sorprendiendo a Harry que no sabia a que hora había bajado, salvándole de un castigo, obteniendo su permiso para ir a la plaza y al mismo tiempo quitándole los pocos ahorros que tenia (tomando en cuenta que Dudley no sabia que era asquerosamente rico)

-Oh! Duddy que amable eres- dijo petunia de inmediato corriendo a abrazarlo- mocoso solo porque vas a ir a conseguir un presente de bienvenida te salvaras de limpiar la cocina… ahora a tu habitación o cambiare de opinión- Harry no dudo ni un segundo en correr a su cuarto siendo seguido por su primo.

Al llegar a su alcoba se dio cuenta que Hades seguía ahí en su cama mirándolo fijamente, pensó si estaba ahí cuando se subió a cambiar, y llego a la conclusión de que en ese momento se había preocupado mas por ocultar el chupete y callar a su primo, que fijarse si Hades se había marchado a la casa de Draco.

-Hades… ¿Por qué no te fuiste hace rato?- El ave solo lo vio burlonamente, mostrando una carta nueva… ahora Harry entendía… no es que Hades se quedara… si no que Draco le envió otra nota- oh! Bueno descansa un rato ¿si? Dos viajes deben de ser cansados- a lo que el águila le soltó un picotazo dando a entender su indignación, pero Harry nuevamente lo esquivo.

-Esa cosa te puede arrancar la mano- Dijo Dudley tras Harry, el animal solo erizo las plumas y miro amenazante al intruso… una cosa es soportar al novio de su amo (aunque Harry le caía muy bien… hacia feliz a su dueño) y otra es soportar a humanos vulgares.

Harry, que esta vez no se sorprendió de la presencia de su primo, tomo la carta para leerla y evitar que Hades cometiera "Dudleycidio"

-No, Hades es un buen chico… el no me atacaría nunca, si hasta me da el tiempo suficiente para esquivar sus picotazos- A lo que el ave solo se volteo mostrando indiferencia- Hades ¿puedes esperar una respuesta? por favor

-¿Por qué le hablas como si fuera una persona? Tan solo es un animal- Harry contuvo las ganas de responderle "es la misma razón por la que te hablo a ti como si fueras una persona" pero solo se dedico a acariciar las suaves plumas del hermoso animal- ¿y esa carta de quien es?

-Es de mi novio- dijo Harry con orgullo, al fin podía presumir ante alguien a Draco

-¿y que dice?- dijo arrebatándole la carta a Harry dispuesto a leerla, solo que no espero que Hades desplegara sus alas elegantemente y volara dentro de la habitación quitándole la carta con sus finas y cuidadas garras aunque no por eso dejaban de ser mortíferas y peligrosas. Dicha acción asusto tanto a Dudley que lo tiro de sentaderas dejándolo perplejo.

-aun no la he leído- dijo Harry obviamente divertido, y tomando suavemente la carta otra vez, susurrando suavemente al ave- No tienes que aguantarlo tanto tiempo como yo… sopórtalo solo un rato ¿si?- el ave solo le dio la espalda pero siguió atento por si aquel humano trataba nuevamente de tomar la correspondencia que su amo había mandado.

A Harry le encantaba cuando estaba Hades… se le hacia tan parecido a Draco que mas de alguna vez se pregunto si acaso no era su novio en forma de animago, (eso explicaría como es que se enteraba de las golosinas que le obsequiaba a Hades) pero en mas de alguna ocasión los vio juntos así que era imposible y desechaba esa teoría.

Dudley solo se acomodo en el suelo lejos de ese "animalucho" y espero a que Harry leyera la carta… tenia cierta curiosidad por saber que decía.

Harry solo lo ignoro y abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer

_**Mí muy preciado cara-rajada (juro que el "muy preciado" se escribió solo):**_

Harry solo sonrió ignorando el "cariñoso" apodo.

_**Solo escribo para darte a entender que regrese a casa sin ningún percance. Y sinceramente espero que tú no tengas represalias por sobrepasar el límite que te han establecido como condición para salir.**_

A Harry le sorprendía lo formal que Draco escribía algunas veces, y alegrándose de saber que bajo esa fría formalidad se dejara ver un poco de la preocupación que Draco sentía hacia él.

_**Hablando de otras cosas mis padres tratan de saber quien es el "joven" que acapara mi atención… mi padre, ya recuperado del shock inicial, trata de imitar a un auror en pleno interrogatorio para ver si es conveniente nuestra unión. Aunque le he hecho saber que si bien nosotros funcionamos como pareja, los planes de boda, unión, enlace, etc. Quedan en un plano secundario.**_

A Harry le desilusiono un poco el que Draco le dijera a su padre que no pensaba casarse con él y para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos observo al ave que le había entregado la carta.

Hades estaba un poco alterado, lo que a Harry le pareció muy extraño, mas sin embargo volteo sobre su hombro y vio la razón del comportamiento del Águila. Dudley estaba tratando de leer la carta que él sostenía.

Sinceramente no le importo si Dudley había alcanzado a leer algo, ya que Draco no era de los que escribían intimidades, secretos ó guarradas, y tampoco era muy empalagoso pero de todos modos aparto la carta y le pidió que saliera. A lo que el otro se fue enojado azotando la puerta no sin antes recordarle que no se olvidara del "regalo de su queridísima tía Marge"

_**Probablemente te has afligido por lo escrito anteriormente, pero sinceramente ¿te ves casado a los 16? Ó peor ¿te ves diciéndole a tus tíos que te casas con un hombre cuando aun no les has dicho que eres homosexual?**_

Harry sonrió de nuevo, olvidando el asunto y feliz de que aun cuando Draco no estaba presente lo hacia sentir mejor, y se daba cuenta que con el tiempo que habían estado juntos se conocían muy bien mutuamente

_**Como sea, deja atrás esa sonrisa boba que seguramente tienes, y ¡ya duérmete!, así tendrás mas tiempo para soñar con él atractivo y sexy de tu novio (ósea yo). **_

_**Simplemente (bueno lo mas "simplemente" que un Malfoy pueda) tuyo **_

_**D. Malfoy**_

_**PD. No esperes un "te quiero" ó un "eres mi todo" **__**eso**__** hasta tu lo sabes.**_

Harry termino con una amplia sonrisa, y no dudo en contestarle explicando en su carta que Había salido del closet por culpa de un chupete y a causa de eso ahora tenían una cita doble, le pedía que respondiera por la mañana si podía asistir y así quitarse un peso de encima.

También escribió que no se imaginaba casado a los 16 y que no se había "afligido" (claramente mintiendo) por lo que había escrito y mucho menos había tenido una "sonrisa boba" como Draco la había descrito.

Al final de la carta le escribió que no necesitaba estar dormido para soñar con él… le deseo dulces sueños y le dijo que también lo quería mucho.

Al finalizar de escribir Harry se acerco a donde estaba el ave y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Hades podrías llevarle esto a Draco- el águila solo soltó un pequeño gorgoteo, dejándose acariciar y después desplego sus alas y se perdió en la penumbra de la noche.

Después Harry se acomodo para al fin dormir y pensó que mañana será un día muy, muy difícil.

La mañana siguiente un leve dolor en el brazo despertó a Harry al voltear a ver que era lo que ocasionaba dicho dolor, vio a Hades posado en su brazo anclándole las garras y mirándolo burlonamente.

-hola…- bostezo estirándose, haciendo que el ave se retirara del brazo y se posara en la cama- ¿no es muy temprano para que estés aquí?- dijo volteando a ver a la ventana donde el cielo aun estaba obscuro. Hades solo hizo un leve sonido y mostro la carta que tenia.

Harry sonrió y tomo la carta y comenzó a leer rápidamente.

_**Buenos días mi león dormido**_

_**¡Vamos! No seas flojo y ya despierta… **_

Esto a Harry le sorprendió mucho pues normalmente Draco tenia un horrible humor cuando se despertaba sin embargo parecía estar muy ¿tranquilo? ¿Feliz? O algo por el estilo.

_**Con lo respecto a lo que me escribiste… me ha causado **__**muchos problemas**__** cancelarle a mi madre el acompañarla con la señorita Elisa-no-se-que-mas pues era una visita programada desde hace varios días.**_

_**Pero como soy encantador me la ha perdonado y estaré puntual en el lugar acordado. Me debes una y muy grande… ya veré como cobrarte.**_

_**Supongo que no debo recordarte que lleves ropa decente ¿verdad?**_

_**Nos vemos en un rato**_

_**Tuyo**_

_**Draco M.**_

Harry solo dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo… alegrándose de que Draco no lo dejara plantado.

-Hades ¿porque no te quedas y en la tarde que me valla con Draco te marchas a tu casa?- le dijo acariciando su plumaje- sirve que descansas y dejas de ser explotado por ese cruel amo tuyo que tienes- Hades solo lo miro indignado por haber llamado a su amo cruel pero aun así se acomodo en un rincón de la habitación para poder descansar- ¡buen chico!

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Harry hacia lo rutinario (que si ignorar a su tía, actuar como si verdaderamente prestara atención a su tío, estar en su alcoba sin hacer ruido)

Cuando la hora para ir al parque se acercaba empezó a arreglarse, antes de salir de su cuarto acaricio a Hades y lo llevo hacia la ventana.

-ya puedes irte… si te quedas aquí y te descubren mis tíos será como una pesadilla para ti- Hades lo miro con curiosidad y emprendió el vuelo hacia la casa de su dueño.

Dudley entro abruptamente a su alcoba y comenzó a hablar- Oye, ya le dije a Piers… y no le caes bien,- Harry ya lo sabia, y tanto Piers como su primo le caían mal a él, pero no lo iba diciendo por todos lados- así que le dije que te comportarías- "ahora resulta que yo soy el que debe comportarse"

-Dudley yo me comportare siempre y cuando ustedes se comporten… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi novio- dijo Harry tranquilamente, conociendo el carácter de Draco… esta seria una muy, pero muy larga cita

-oh! Por cierto cómprale a tía Marge algo lindo- dijo ignorando completamente a Harry y saliendo hacia el pasillo para luego perderse escaleras abajo.

Harry reviso la hora y bajo a la cocina para avisarle a su tía que ya se iba.

-Tía petunia yo iré a comprar el regalo a la tía Marge- dijo mascullando ambos nombres.

-como quieras, no te quiero de vago, no te gastes el dinero en tonterías y ya lárgate antes que me arrepienta- Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos dar media vuelta y dirigirse al parque.

Al llegar al parque vio que Draco estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo, sin prestar atención a todas las muchachas que lo observaban con atención y cuchicheaban, riendo como tontas según Harry.

Se acerco tratando de que Draco no lo viera, rodeando el árbol para llegar por un costado y sorprenderlo pero no se espero que Draco cerrara el libro y se parara para sacudirse.

- Potter llegas cinco minutos tarde… definitivamente te regalare un reloj para tu cumpleaños.

-¡Mientes! Llegue temprano, solo te gusta molestarme

-como sea vámonos antes de que esas chicas se te tiren encima y te maten- dijo burlonamente volteando a ver al grupo de jóvenes que parecían querer estar en el lugar de Harry y hablarle a ese rubio.

Partieron hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la cita y en el camino Harry le explicaba a Draco todos esos artefactos muggle y para que servían, también le conto sobre la platica que tuvo con Dudley y "discutieron" sobre la importancia de no dejar "marcas" en el cuello de las demás personas.

-Y ¿Qué tal este? – pregunto Harry por decimoprimera vez ya cansado y lamentando el haber pedido la ayuda de Draco para buscar un presente "perfecto".

-No, en esta tienda no hay nada, vallamos a la tienda de antigüedades de enfrente- respondió Draco tomando de la mano a su novio y jalándolo fuera de la tienda- mira aun no entramos y ya encontré el regalo perfecto, para tu "amada" tía- dijo en un tono sarcástico y señalando un carísimo Jarrón con diseños finos y al parecer de Harry muy exóticos.

-Es solo un florero ¿no esta muy caro?

-Potter no es "solo un florero" es un Jarrón clásico de…- Harry desconecto su mente, ignorando el monologo de su pareja, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente cuando Draco se detenía a preguntarle algo actuando como si de en verdad le estuviera prestando atención- …y es por eso que seria un regalo que cumpla con las características de "perfección"- Finalizo Draco cuando el Jarrón ya estaba pagado.

-Bien ahora solo tenemos que ocuparnos de que no se rompa en el transcurso de la cita- Dijo Harry preocupado de romper algo que le había costado mas de lo que había recibido por parte de los Dursley.

-no te preocupes dámelo a mi- contesto Draco quitándole el regalo a Harry y tras esconderse de la vista publica, lo guardo en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón- ¡listo!; dime ¿acaso no amas la magia?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer magia si aun eres menor de edad?- pregunto intrigado

-Es un secreto- respondió acercándose y tomándole de la mano

-es una varita ¿verdad? Tienes una varita no registrada- dijo el Gryffindor

-si, pero será nuestro secreto- dijo besándolo levemente en los labios- Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Dudley ya debe de estar aquí, vallamos a buscarlo- Harry empezó a buscar a su primo, sin importarle el llevar de la mano a Draco… al fin y al cabo en esa plaza nadie los conocía y tenían la fortuna del anonimato- Oh mira… esta de aquel lado…

-¿Quién?- pregunto Draco tratando de dirigir la vista hacia donde señalaba Harry- No puedo ver… ese trol no me deja ver nada mas allá de el.

-Emm… él es mi primo- dijo Harry sonriendo forzadamente- y realmente necesitamos su apoyo, así que trata de llevarte bien con él ¿si?

-¿primo? ¿De donde? Si no se parecen en nada- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca despectiva e ignorando el pedido de Harry sobre llevarse "bien" con él

Se acercaron tomados de la mano, a lo que Dudley abrió cómicamente los ojos y Piers se comió a Draco con lo ojos.

-Hola- saludo Harry- Draco, el es mi primo Dudley y su novio Piers- dijo señalando a cada uno-Piers, Dudley él es Draco- termino de presentar Harry mientras los otros se daban la mano y Draco haciendo gala de su educación decía cosas como "un placer conocerte" ó "Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti" aunque no fuera del todo cierto, pues a Harry no le gustaba hablar mucho de su "familia"

Draco se dio cuenta que al ofrecer su mano a ese chico "Piers" este le había retenido la mano mas de lo necesario, sonriéndole de una manera "escalofriante" claro que como todo buen Malfoy fingió no darse cuenta y seguir como si nada.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a comer algo para así conocerse más, Draco al ver que se dirigían a un puesto ambulante y a su criterio antihigiénico propuso un lugar medianamente elegante, lo que ocasiono varios minutos de discusión, que si era muy caro, que si era más recomendable y sano, que si no traían el suficiente dinero para pagar.

Harry solo veía la discusión sabiendo que Draco se las ingeniaría para no tener que comer en la calle. La discusión seguía y Draco harto de las excusas sobre el dinero dijo que a él no le importaría pagar a lo que los otros dos (Piers y Dudley) se dirigieron automáticamente al lugar mas caro de la plaza dejando un poco atrás a los otros dos.

-¡Oye! No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, para empezar ¿traes dinero muggle?- pregunto Harry- ¿sabes cuanta comida consume mi primo?

-¿Quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que tengo dinero muggle… mira- saco un fajo de billetes mostrándoselos a Harry- y por el volumen de tu primo… creo que come lo de nosotros dos juntos

-¡GUARDALOS!, que tal si te roban… eso es mucho, y Dudley come mucho mas de lo que tu piensas- replico Harry

-si me roban ¡los hechizo! Y no me importa lo que coma tu enorme primo-contesto tranquilamente Draco y después de un momento le susurro al oído un poco avergonzado- oye… Harry… es suficiente ¿verdad?, es que no se mucho de tarifas muggle.

-suficiente como para comprar el establecimiento- contesto- oh! Por cierto no le enseñes el dinero que traes a esos dos, querrán aprovecharse- dijo besándole brevemente los labios y después alcanzando a la otra pareja y buscar una mesa alejada de las otras para obtener una mayor privacidad.

Una vez instalados se dispusieron a pedir lo que comerían, cada pareja susurrándose cosas distintas.

-Draco, no se que es la mayoría de cosas, cuando leo el menú me suena ó muy exótico o muy asqueroso- comento Harry mientras leía la carta

-No seas tonto, aparte es mas asqueroso que quisieras comer en la calle como un indigente, ó peor aun… que un Weas…- contesto el rubio pero se callo inmediatamente al ver la mirada enojada que le dirigió su novio- lo siento, no lo volveré hacer- dijo de dientes para afuera

-como sea- replico bruscamente Harry dejando el menú sobre la mesa- tu elige por mi, algo que sepas que me gustara- cambio de tema para evitar enojarse de mas

Mientras los otros dos integrantes de la cita también cuchicheaban entre si.

-oye Dud… ¿crees que ese tipo pueda pagar estos precios? Ya viste cuanto cobran aquí- pregunto Piers de una manera muy interesada.

-Pues, él dijo que iba a pagar, si no puede tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias- dijo tratando de entender los platillos que ahí se vendían.

-tienes razón, entiendes algo de lo que dice esta cosa- dijo señalando el menú

-no… pero supongo que lo mas caro es lo mas rico ¿no? Digo por algo cuesta tanto- susurro dejando la carta a un lado

-Jajaja… tu pide lo mas caro y yo lo segundo mas caro, así podremos cambiar platillos si no nos gusta una cosa- dijo maliciosamente también dejando el menú en la mesa

Cuando Draco al fin bajo su menú un mesero vino a tomarles la orden, Dudley y Piers dijeron lo que querían de una forma osca y errada pues no acostumbraban las palabras que veían escritas a lo que Draco rio entre dientes.

Al mesero también causo mucha gracia pero oculto la risa de una manera efectiva, dirigió su mirada a los otros dos clientes y cuando Harry se dio cuenta solo choco su rodilla levemente con la de Draco para que pidiera lo que comerían. Draco acostumbrado desde niño a ese tipo de lugares dijo todo de una manera muy fluida y sin error alguno.

El mesero pregunto si querían algo de beber y mientras Dudley y Piers escogían de las bebidas mas caras, Harry y Draco solo pidieron un agua fresca, a recomendación de Draco, pero con el sabor que Harry prefiriera y para esperar su comida y bebidas se pusieron a charlar

-¿En realidad no hay problema con que tu pagues?- pregunto Piers fingiendo una falsa preocupación y fría amabilidad que no tenia.

-Oh! Por eso no te preocupes- contesto Draco con indiferente amabilidad- esta es una ocasión especial, no todos los días conoces al primo de tu novio y a su pareja- contesto con una sonrisa que Harry clasifico como falsa, aunque los demás no se dieran cuanta.

-Si tienes razón, ¿Cómo Potter conoció a alguien tan... elegante como tú?- volvió a preguntar Piers. Dudley solo sonrió maliciosamente y Draco frunció el seño ante esa pregunta.

-En la escuela- Respondió Harry antes de que Draco dijera algo fuera de lugar, pues Piers no conocía el mundo mágico y apostaba lo que quisiera que Draco habría contestado "Hogwarts"

-Oh! ¿También eres un delincuente?- ante esa pregunta, Dudley soltó una carcajada, Harry forzó en extremo su sonrisa y Draco abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos para después fruncir mas el seño

-¿Por qué demonios cree que soy un delincuente?-siseo Draco arrastrando sus palabras en el oído de Harry

-¿puedes seguirme la corriente?- contesto Harry y al ver que en los ojos de Draco se encontraba una negativa, puso ojos de perrito mojado y Draco solo afirmo levemente- El es hijo de uno de mis profesores y a veces iba a la escuela a visitar a su padre y ahí nos conocimos- Explico Harry en voz alta

-ah! Me alegra que existan personas como tu padre, que limpien la escoria de este mundo- dijo cruelmente, Dudley no encontraba nada que decir, pues es sabia perfectamente que ese rubio era uno de esos anormales que hacia magia y a su parecer la mirada que tenia en este instante era una muy peligrosa

Alguien arriba debía de querer a ese cara de rata pensó Harry pues en el instante en que Draco iba a contestar (algo seguramente cruel) llego la comida, cortando la conversación.

A Dudley le dieron un tipo de caldo rojo con ¿caracoles? Dentro, y a Piers una combinación de ingredientes que no se distinguían muy bien, dando a su plato una vista exóticamente asquerosa

Draco solo sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar de su plato con filete y sopa de arroz con puré de papa.

Y Harry no le hizo feo a su empanizado con ensalada y sopa de Espagueti si hasta le abrió el hambre.

Todos se pusieron a comer, o casi todos… Piers solo removía su comida de un lado a otro, pues al probar su platillo se dio cuenta de que el sabor le daba nauseas y estaba extremadamente picante, y Dudley removía su "sopa" fingiendo que estaba caliente.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y le dio un apretón sonriendo

-Gracias, esta rico… que suerte que te tengo, aquí si no hubiese pedido algo demasiado asqueroso para el consumo humano- dijo en voz baja observando como su primo hacia un esfuerzo por tragar un caracol

-Y yo que estés aquí, si no ya hubiese hechizado a ese estúpido que juguetea con mi pie- contesto Draco levantando el mantel sin que nadie aparte de Harry lo notara.

Harry apretó un poco más la mano de Draco y después entrelazo sus dedos, y la puso sobre la mesa, tratando de dar a entender que Draco era SUYO 

Piers solo lo miro mal y sin que Dudley se diera cuenta le guiño un ojo a Draco, el rubio fingió que no había visto y Harry solo apretó la boca y Dudley tiro accidentalmente su bebida, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en la mesa.

La bebida mancho tanto a Dudley como a Harry sacando una carcajada de Piers, y a un Draco apurado por secar a su novio-

-rayos… iré a secarme-dijo Dudley parándose toscamente y dirigiéndose hacia el servicio.

-yo también, tratare de que mi ropa no quede manchada, regreso enseguida- explico Harry marchando al servicio, pero al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Piers para Draco cambio de dirección y se acerco a donde estaba el Slytherin tomándolo de la nuca y dándole un intenso beso, cuando se separo, Draco solo sonreía con suficiencia y el otro chico tenia una mirada furiosa- ups, no pude evitarlo- dijo burlonamente y se fue a los servicios

-personalmente… no se como puedes estar con alguien como Potter pudiendo tener algo mejor- dijo Piers el cual solamente quería impresionar un poco al rubio mostrando, preocupación, amabilidad, interés y otras cualidades que no poseía, quería que se diera cuenta que el novio que ahora tenia no le convenía que él era una mejor opción, así que empezó a tratar de dejar en mal a Harry.

-¿mejor? No se a que te refieres- disimulo Draco, falsa inocencia

-Si mucho mejor- tomo la mano de Draco sobre la mesa y la apretó un poco- Digo, un delincuente como Potter no puede ofrecerte mucho.

Draco casi suelta una carcajada, como se notaba que ese Muggle no sabia nada de su novio, pues en el mundo mágico Harry era lo contrario a un delincuente... era un Héroe… su Héroe

-Si no supiera que tienes novio, pensaría que estas coqueteándome- dijo Draco apartando su mano de ese Muggle

-si supiera que tengo oportunidad contigo dejaría a mi "novio" sin dudar- dijo acercándose al rostro de Draco con la clara intensión de besarlo.

**Continuara…**

**NA: (*) y (**) Piers Polkiss: **Es el mejor amigo de Dudley, un chico flacucho con cara de rata que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.

**(***)Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon:** son de la pandilla de Dudley y como Dudley es el más grande y estúpido de todos es el líder.

**Uff… Yay otra vez duplique el capitulo ¿quieren que los siga haciendo pequeños? Y bueno no había actualizado porque inicie clases y no me imaginaba que mi primera semana estuviese llena de tareas :( **

**¿Qué piensan de este capitulo? ¿Sorpresivo? Ahora Draco también conocerá a la tía Marge, y Harry batalla por que no le bajen al novio ¿Piers le dará el beso a Draco?**

**Contestando reviews: bueno a la mayoría ya se los pude contestar (es que antes no podía) si a alguien no le llego mi respuesta, ****no duden en avisarme****, así estaré segura de mantener contacto con ustedes que me dedican unos minutos de contestación ^^ dudas, sugerencias, ¿quejas? Aceptado de todo,**

**Beloblack**: jajaja lo siento creo que esta vez si me demore un poco en actualizar, pero espero que no suceda de nuevo, y la reacción de lucios vendrá después… solo ten paciencia

**Winter Rain 3:** hola guapa! Creo que a ti no pude contestarte por fanfiction cuando respondía a tu comentario la maldita maquina se me trababa y no pude mandarlo… (al menos eso creo pero si te llego que bien!^^) Que tal el noviecito de Dudley jajaja… ¿te lo esperabas? Creo que Piers será un dolor de cabeza para todos xD.

**magusficty: **hola la reacción de Lucius ser vera muy después… primero vienen los Dursley, lugo los Malfoy, y después quien sabe ¿los Weasley? ¿Sirius y Remus? (ups ¿dije demasiado?) sobre lo de Dudley… si quiero ponerlo un poco celoso, siempre presumiendo ante Harry ¿Qué hara ahora que ve que su primo se consigue un novio, educado, rico y guapo? Pues veremos eso en los siguientes cap.

Un agradecimiento a los que me agregan como autora ó como fic favorito me sube mucho el animo pero no me afectaría que dejaran algún comentario ;) nos vemos a la próxima.


	6. Cita Doble

**Bueno Harry no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Advertencias: Slash (chico/chico) ****OoC. (Fuera de personaje) ****, algo de AU (universo Alterno), **

**Cita Doble**

_**En el servicio de caballeros…**_

-Hey Dudley… ¿Te mojaste mucho?- pregunto Harry para iniciar una pequeña conversación

-No mucho-respondió toscamente mientras tallaba su camisa tratando de secarla- Espero que tu novio pueda pagar la comida, porque sinceramente no me quedare a lavar platos, y ¿en serio sales con él desde hace un año?- pregunto ligeramente celoso; Harry solo suspiro pero aun así respondió.

-Si él dice que puede pagar es porque realmente puede pagarlo, y si, salimos desde hace tiempo; aunque siendo sinceros al principio me caía muy mal, se puede decir que nos odiábamos mutuamente- sonrió recordando todas sus peleas, y las comparo con las que ellos tenían actualmente, ahora que lo pensaba, seguían peleando con la única diferencia que actualmente tenían reconciliaciones con beso incluido

-Un año es mucho tiempo… ¿ustedes… ya sabes… ya…- Dudley se sonrojo y Harry lo miro desconcertado sin entender que era lo que su primo quería preguntar, el chico regordete aclaro rápidamente- que si ya lo ammm… hicieron?

Harry se sonrojo, y volteo para otro lado no creyendo que su primo le estuviese preguntando sobre eso, en un servicio de caballeros, mucho menos con sus parejas afuera y estando en una cita doble… totalmente bizarro.

-¿Ustedes?- Harry regreso la pregunta sin contestar, Dudley lo miro mal pero muy lentamente afirmo con la cabeza, al Gryffindor casi le da un ataque por la imagen tan grotesca que se pinto en su mente,- imaginación mala, imaginación mala- se dijo a sí mismo y luego pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo- yo… eh… pues bi... bien por ti big D.- tartamudeo torpemente sin poder mirar a su primo a la cara.

-No me respondiste sabes- replico como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo- al menos dime hasta donde han llegado- dijo con el seño fruncido dejando su camisa a un lado

Harry no sabía en donde meterse nunca había platicado de esto con nadie, volteo hacia los lados, rogando mentalmente por que estuvieran solos, al ver que así era se armo de valor y respondió.

-No… amm no lo hemos hecho… aun…

-Pero ¿hasta dónde han llegado?- dijo Dudley esperando saber más- vamos dime, la noche pasada llegaste con el pantalón abierto- el sonrojo de Harry alcanzo sus orejas, y el que pensaba que eso solo le ocurría a Ron- bien yo pregunto y tú dices sí ó no ¿de acuerdo?-

-No… llevamos mucho tiempo en el baño llegando a la casa ya veremos- dijo Harry escapando del servicio a pesar de que aun tenia la mancha en la camisa. Llegando rápidamente a la mesa, en donde había un silencio abrumador, momentos después llego Dudley sonriéndole bobamente a Piers a lo que él respondió mueca que Dud considero una sonrisa.

-¿y bien de que nos perdimos?- Pregunto Harry tratando de que el silencio fuera disuelto

_**Momentos antes en la mesa…**_

_-Si no supiera que tienes novio, pensaría que estas coqueteándome- dijo Draco apartando su mano de ese muggle_

_-si supiera que tengo oportunidad contigo dejaría a mi "novio" sin dudar- dijo acercándose al rostro de Draco con la clara intensión de besarlo…_

Él Sly se aparto discretamente sin dejar que ese asqueroso muggle se le acercara más de lo permitido, sonriendo tensamente y pensando "tranquilízate Draco no lo puedes maldecir sin que tu querido… ejem sin que Potter te monte una escenita"

-¿En serio? que lastima que nunca se te presente dicha oportunidad mientras yo esté vivo, quizá cuando reencarne nazca ciego y estúpido… ya sabes la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- sonrió malicioso para después seguir humillando a ese cara de rata- deberías agradecer que tienes pareja, un milagro como ese solo acurren cada mil años ¿no lo crees?- sonrió de nuevo, claro los modales primero.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo enojado

-alguien a quien le acabas de decir que estas dispuesto a engañar a tu novio y puede chantajearte, ahora se buen chico y comete la porquería que encargaste- dijo para voltear a ver como Harry salía del baño y se sentaba a su lado…

_**En estos momentos…**_

-¿y bien de que nos perdimos?- Pregunto Harry…

-oh! Solo le platicaba a mi buen amigo Piers a la cantidad de chicos que tuve que rechazar porque no estaban a mi altura, es mas había algunos que eran realmente grotescos- Harry entendió perfectamente que se refería a Piers, pues no por nada él había recibido miles de sus sarcasmos en el pasado y solo lo miro como diciéndole "más te vale que no la regaras"

-¿Si? pues no entiendo como aceptaste a Harry- dijo bobamente Dudley- toda mi familia y amigos dicen que es un fenómeno…

Harry agarro la pierna de su novio para evitar que cometiera alguna barbaridad, él… corrección ellos, ocupaban el apoyo de su primo para que aceptaran a regañadientes su relación y de todos modos estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías que salían de la boca de su primo. Piers se puso a reír escandalosamente atrayendo la mirada de las demás personas que se encontraban alrededor.

Y el Rubio haciendo manejo de su autocontrol sonrió forzadamente y con voz tranquila dijo- Si yo al principio también pensaba que era un fenómeno y me asuste…digo… nadie con nuestra edad la puede tener tan grande… pero lo comprobé y ¡dios! Es tan real- después agarro un bocado de su plato y se lo hecho a la boca como si hubiese dicho que estaba nublado y parecía que llovería.

Harry solo se tapo la cara avergonzado se acerco al odio de Draco y murmuro- Eso era innecesario ahora Dudley me preguntara cosas raras y solo por una de tus mentiras, no sé porque siempre exageras todo- El rubio solo soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Los dos muggle se quedaron helados pensando si lo que dijo el rubio era cierto, mirando a Harry como si trataran de desnudarlo, siguieron comiendo… bueno los magos siguieron comiendo y los otros dos solo picoteaban la comida…

Cuando finalizaron les entregaron la cuenta y el Sly hizo lo que anteriormente le habían advertido no hacer... saco su fajo de billetes dispuesto a pagar. Agarro un puño bastante considerable de billetes y le susurro a Harry

-¿Hey con esto es suficiente o dejo más?

-Es demasiado… ¿acaso no te dije que no les enseñaras tu dinero?- respondió el chico-que-vivió agarrando lo necesario para pagar y dándole en resto a su novio.

Los otros dos solo se quedaron viendo la cantidad de dinero que traía el rubio acompañante del "fenómeno" y quisieron aprovechar al máximo

-Bueno ya que Draquito dijo que el invitaba porque no vamos a comprar un helado- dijo Piers tratando de vengarse por el rechazo que tuvo.

Así se la pasaron toda la tarde pidiéndole cosas al Sly y bueno a él no le molestaba gastar dinero y menos si era para presumir de su alta alcurnia

Harry solo negaba pues él no estaba con el rubio por su dinero y al verlo Draco solo se acercaba y lo besaba restándole importancia y murmurando

-vamos luego me lo pagaras, si eso te hace sentir mejor-sonrió pícaramente acariciando suavemente la espalda y en donde esta pierde su inocente nombre apretando un poco su trasero, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Dudley quien empezó a sentir celos de su primo.

¿Porque ese anormal podía tener un novio más guapo que él suyo? ¿Porque ese novio era más rico que su propio novio? Y ¿Por qué era más atento y educado de lo que era Piers? Quien se creía Harry que era para tener algo mejor que él.

Bueno al fin y al cabo ellos buscan la aprobación de mis papás y con mi tía Marge odiando a Harry seguro que no aceptan su relación pensó para sí mismo y sonrió porque al fin y al cabo a él lo habían acostumbrado a tener lo mejor y a ver a Harry con sus sobras.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y Draco los acompañó hasta el parque y se quedaron a platicar un rato

-Oye ¿mandaste a Hades a mi casa verdad?

-¿Quién es Hades?-pregunto Piers

-Mi agui…-Draco pensaba responder pero Harry lo interrumpió

-un e-mail y si lo envié- respondió cortante después tomo a Draco de la mano y lo alejo de los oídos ajenos- gracias por soportar esto

- un e ¿qué? Por eso Hades te odia le das apodos tontos, y esto no es nada con lo que te espera con mi padre

-Jajaja no un e-mail es algo muggle por lo que tú no tendrías interés y tienes razón creo que el día que me presente como su nuero me matara

-¡oh! de acuerdo lo muggle no me interesa… y no te matara solo un pequeño susto… ¿entonces cuando vendré a presentarme?

-pues ya que conociste a Dudley tendré que platicarlo con él ¿te parece si te mando una lechuza?-dijo Harry abrazando a Draco y deseando por que el día no se acabara, el rubio le devolvió el abrazo y acaricio el cabello de su león

-de acuerdo… por cierto aquí está el regalo para tu tía- se aparto un poco y le dio el presente- tengo que irme ya o mi padre hará mas preguntas de las necesarias

-No espera un ratito mas- dijo Harry abrazándolo mas fuerte y tomando sus labios suavemente.

El beso estaba tornándose un poco más intenso pero…

-oye a mama no le gustara que llegues después de mi- dijo Dudley caminando hacia la casa junto con un burlón Piers

-Espera Dudley- Harry beso rápidamente a Draco una vez más antes de separarse –adiós te quiero- dijo corriendo hacia donde su primo caminaba volteo ligeramente para ver como Draco levantaba la mano y se despedía

-yo también- susurro Draco para después ir a un lugar seguro para aparecerse en su casa

-Piers vendrás a la casa- dijo un agitado Harry

-mamá lo invito a cenar- respondió Dudley legando a la casa y abriendo la puerta

-Oh! Pero ahí está mi sobrino favorito- se escucho una estridente voz

-¿Tía que haces aquí?- pregunto un muy confundido Dudley

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Después de una falla de inspiración… una pérdida de computadora y el formateo de la misma aquí estoy, miles de disculpas tratare de que no vuelva a pasar… gracias por leer :D**


	7. La caja de Pandora se abre

_Aquí la continuación… espero que les guste _

**Cap. 7 La caja de Pandora se abre…**

Al aparecer en casa no esperaba que unos brazos lo envolvieran y que en su oído murmuraran

-Es Potter…- fue lo escucho decir a la delicada voz de su madre en su oído, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponder el abrazo - ¿Quieres sacarle canas a tu padre verdad?

-¿Cómo crees? si un Malfoy no tiene canas- rio el Slytherin – él no lo sabe ¿cierto?

-No, por supuesto que no, de hecho ni siquiera yo estaba segura- comento Narcisa separándose de su unigénito

-¿Segura de qué?- pregunto Lucius caminando hacia donde estaba su familia seguido por Severus

-hola Sev ¿Cómo estás?- Narcisa obvio la pregunta de su marido y fue a saludar al profesor

-Bien, de hecho Lucius me estaba contando del chico de Draco y me preguntaba cuando lo presentaba oficialmente- respondió con un tono malicioso que solo Draco pudo captar- es más, como su padrino me encantaría estar en dicha reunión

-Si tienes razón, eso sería conveniente Severus, Draco ¿Qué te parece invitar a tu chico a que pase el fin de semana con nosotros?- sugirió Lucius, en cambio el Slytherin no sabía qué hacer, los planes habían cambiado debería de enviarle una carta a Harry preguntando; aparte, todo un fin de semana seria una pesadilla tanto para su novio como para su padre y seguramente su padrino disfrutaría del show.

-Pues no lo sé, debería de preguntarle si esta libre- el chico respondió y aprovecho para mirar mal a su padrino el cual solo sonrió ladeadamente- como sea… estaré en mi habitación y mandare una carta preguntando ¿ok?- no dejo que nadie respondiera solo se marcho rápidamente para escribir su carta

_**En Prive Drive # 4**_

Harry no podía creer su mala suerte, le adelantaron el vuelo a su tía Marge y ahora tendría que cuidar que Hedwig no hiciera mucho ruido y así evitarse problemas con su tía y Ripper el su perro.

Aunque después de pensarlo; el hecho de que su lechuza estuviera enojada con él por permitir que Hades llevara su correspondencia dificultaría más las cosas, debería de contentarse con Hedwig o las vacaciones serian mas problemáticas de lo que auguraban.

Después de Marge saludara a Dudley con uno de sus abrazos y sus típicos sobornos, saludo educadamente a Piers y al final le dio las maletas a Harry sin voltearlo a ver permitiendo que Harry subiera dejara las maletas en el cuarto de visitas y entrara a tratar de convencer a Hedwig de que se comportara para después regresar abajo y tener una "pacifica cena familiar", pero no espero ver a Pig revoloteando junto con una molesta Hedwig.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que Ron no me hablaba más…- dijo un poco confundido, a lo que la pequeña lechuza solo se alboroto mas mostrando una carta, Harry se acerco y le quito la carta pero Pig seguía ahí, así que supuso que esperaban una respuesta- ¿podrías esperar un rato más?- Pig solo se acerco al bebedero de Hedwig, Harry tomándolo como un "si" bajo a cenar.

Cuando llego al comedor todos estaban sentados y comiendo obviamente no lo habían esperado, pero aun así había una silla libre fue a la cocina por un plato que ya estaba servido y se sentó en la mesa.

En una de las cabeceras de la mesa estaba su tío a ambos lados de él estaban sus tías, mientras que en la otra cabecera estaba su primo, al lado de este Piers; por lo que a Harry le toco sentarse frente a Piers y entre Dudley y su tía Marge.

Comenzó a comer sin darse cuenta del silencio incomodo que había en el cuarto, tenía la mente ocupada en la carta que envió Ron, Harry deseaba hacer las paces con sus amigos y esperaba que con esa carta reiniciara su amistad con los chicos, pues los echaba mucho de menos.

-Así que eres rarito- eso saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su Tía Marge que era la que había hablado, haciendo notar entonces la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, Dudley solo afirmo con la cabeza, su tío parecía que no respiraba y la esposa de este solo tenía una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, Piers mantenía la vista en su plato como si nadie estuviera hablando y Marge miraba fijamente al menor de los Dursley.

Lo que siguió después de eso le helo la sangre a Harry, sintió que su mundo acababa y él se adentraba a un torbellino de sensaciones, sus pensamientos solo decían "¡huye!, ¡corre!, ¡aléjate rápido!" pues la contestación de su primo le hizo desear desaparecer…

-Harry también lo es…- simple, sincero pero no por eso menos aterrador, Piers afirmaba con la cabeza rápidamente, pero esta, Harry se las cobraba. Todo con tal de que la furia de su tío no recayera en él.

Ignoro la sorpresa de su tío y la cara de repugnancia de su tía Marge y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

-Piers es el novio de Dudley- después de eso la caja de pandora fue abierta…

Todo lo que estaba pasando era muy rápido, Piers trataba de negar elevando mucho la voz y moviendo frenéticamente las manos; su tío estaba a punto de estallar apretando sus puños y con la cara morada (Harry llego a pensar que se estaba ahogando, pero solo estaba conteniendo la respiración); Ripper ladraba y saltaba frente al escándalo;

Dudley le gritaba que era un chismoso y que no se hiciera menso si el también tenía novio, junto con de miles de groserías juntas; su tía Marge gritaba algo de perros que contaminan a otros con rabia, (seguramente una metáfora que ponía a Dudley como perro fino y a Harry como perro callejero); y él no se quedaba callado, le contestaba en el mismo tono a su primo que, había confiado en él y que el chismoso era otro, tal vez alguno que otro apodo ofensivo se le salía como "gordo mantecoso" y otras cosas de las que no estaba seguro…

-CALLENSE TODOS- el grito de su tía Petunia dejo a todos anonadados, pues sin duda alguna fue el grito más fuerte que se escucho dentro del caos- ¡MARJORIE! SI NO ESTAS A GUSTO CON LAS PREFERENCIAS DE MI HIJO PUEDES MARCHARTE… VERNON DEJA EL MELODRAMA AHORA MISMO YA HABIAMOS PLATICADO DE ESO, Y USTEDES TRES JOVENCITOS TIENEN MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR

Después de eso, todos algo atemorizados tomaron asiento, Harry no siquiera había notado que estaban discutiendo de pie…después de la descarga que mostro su tía Petunia la primera en hablar fue la hermana de Vernon

-Petunia, no tengo nada en contra de Dudley, pero apuesto que ese descarriado de tu sobrino tuvo algo que ver en las tonterías que está diciendo- Marge quería seguir diciendo cosas que difamaran a Harry pero Petunia nuevamente intercedió

-No son tonterías y ahora decide, o apoyas o no apoyas al hijo de tu hermano- dijo con un tono helado, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su "ángel"- es sencillo, porque Duddy no se dejaría llevar por ese chico.

Harry estuvo tentado a reír por el apodo, pero no quería atraer medidas innecesarias así que se aguanto, el esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su tía como todos los integrantes de esa mesa, aparte también estaba pensando en cómo salir librado de este problemón.

-Está bien, apoyo a Dudley, es mi único sobrino y ustedes son mi única familia,- dijo obviamente pasando de Harry a quien sinceramente no le importaba

Petunia ignoro a su marido y volteo a ver a los menores

-Piers eres o no eres el novio de mi hijo- pregunto, Harry respiro hondamente al ver que no se dirigían a él, Dudley trato de dar ánimos a su pareja y le tomo la mano, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Harry aunque pensó que si él estuviese en la misma situación le agradaría que su dragón le tomara de la mano.

-Yo… emm…- Piers trato de negarlo todo como hace rato, pero una pequeña lucecita se ilumino en su cabeza, para empezar si decía que no podía apostar que la familia de Dudley se le vendría encima (menos Harry claro está) y por otro lado el novio de Potter era rico y pese a ser rechazado el pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que callera rendido a sus pies- Si se... señora Dursley

Dudley sonrió como nunca, mientras que Vernon apretaba los labios fuertemente.

-Y tu muchacho- Harry supo que le había llegado la hora, solo hubiese deseado besar un poco más a Draco y hacer las paces con sus amigos, pero quizás era mejor así, sirve que no tendría que enfrentar a sus suegros- ¿Eres gay? Y aparte ¿tienes novio?

-Si señor… di…digo señora- bueno no pudo evitar equivocarse la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso

-seguramente es tan inútil como tú, un perdido de la sociedad, una rata, seguramente…-Marge estaba desquitándose con Harry pero él, la interrumpió.

-El no es un inútil, ni todas las cosas tan estúpidas que estás diciendo- Harry nunca dejaría que ofendieran a Draco, así como tampoco permitiría que ofendieran a sus padres ó a los que todavía consideraba amigos- el es mucho mas hombre de lo que tu podrás llegar a tener.

-Mocoso lárgate a tu habitación- Vernon le riño a Harry, pues aun recordaba cuando habían inflado a su hermana, el Gryffindor no espero que le dijeran nada mas, salió a su alcoba sin creer en su suerte, había confesado que tenia novio, había ofendido a su tía y había salido invicto eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

_**Continuara…**_

_**NA: Agradezco que mi historia fuese aceptada de nuevo y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un Review eso me hace feliz jejeje :D y a los que me agregaron como historia favorita, autor favorito, o alerta para estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones les agradezco también aunque no les dañarían dejar comentarios y decirme que piensan… **_

_**Comentarios, dudas, quejas son bien recibidos :D **_

_**Ahora… ¿Qué pasara con la carta de Ron? ¿Harry se ira de fin de con los Malfoy? Jejeje nos veremos la próxima vez que actualice Bye…**_


	8. Invitaciones

_**Un Agradecimiento por los comentarios la verdad es que me animan mucho este cap. se los quiero dedicar a las personas que me han dejado comentarios animándome a seguir, después de mi gran falta de inspiración.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**_

_**Advertencias: Es una historia M/M con los personajes fuera de Carácter y el afán de entretener un rato y por supuesto alguna que otra falta de ortografia.**_

_**Espero que disfruten…**_

**Cap. 8.- Invitaciones**

Harry llego a su alcoba y cerró la puerta al voltear, se encontró con Hades encima de Hedwig, esta estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima y Pig revoloteando alrededor de la mascota de su novio para alejarlo de la lechuza blanca.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- las tres aves dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, su lechuza se fue a su jaula, Pig empezó a picotear su almohada y Hades le mostro la carta que seguramente era de Draco-¿No se pueden comportar?- cuestiono tomando la carta de su novio y al ver que Hades no se iba decidió leer las cartas para después poder mandar sus repuestas.

Hedwig lo miro reprochando su falta de acción y Harry solo suspiro mientras abría la carta que tenia de parte de Ron y se dispuso a leer, solo que no conto con que su primo entrara y se sentara en su cama como si fuera su habitación.

-Dudley, lárgate de mi cuarto- dijo enojado, pues el chismoso de su primo se había atrevido a decir su secreto no tan secreto – tu novio debería estar esperándote abajo.

-se fue- respondió simplemente mientras trataba de tocar a Pig con sus enormes manos- acabas de ver al rubio ese y ya te está mandando cartas- señalo a Hades y este en respuesta lanzo un picotazo a la dirección de ese humano odioso.

Harry soltó otro suspiro y se dispuso a ignorar a su primo comenzando a leer la carta…

_**Harry**_

_**La verdad no sé como iniciar esta carta, lamento mucho haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando me entere que el maldito hurón era tu… amm eso… pero después de hablarlo con los gemelos y de que ellos me hicieran ver que tu si me hubieses apoyado me di cuenta de mi error.**_

_**Creo que te debo una disculpa, tratare de ignorar a la serpiente esa pero a ti no puedo ignorarte. **_

Harry no pudo sonreír, al fin y al cabo Ron era Ron y el no lo cambiaría por nada y por la letra forzada supo que realmente se estaba esmerando en apoyarlo.

_**Y sobre todo espero que no sufrieras de más en las vacaciones, ya sé como son los muggle con los que vives y no debió de ser lindo**_

_**¿Por qué no te vienes en las vacaciones y olvidamos todo lo que paso? Mione también vendrá y ella también está muy arrepentida espero tu respuesta. **_

_**¡Nos vemos hermano!**_

_**PD: Los gemelos van a soltar quien es tu pareja cuando cenemos sería conveniente que advirtieras a Malfoy que si te hace algo tendrá a todos los Weasley detrás de él conmigo a la cabeza.**_

Harry se quedo congelado, ahora también los Weasley lo sabrían, pero después sonrió, si con eso recuperaba la amistad de Ron y Hermione estaría dispuesto a llevar a su novio a la madriguera y presentarlo oficialmente, y así con eso devolvería la tortura que él sufriría en Malfoy manor.

-Tía Marge, sugirió conocer a la "escoria con la que estas saliendo"-comento su primo de un jalón, solucionando momentáneamente uno de sus problemas, agarro una hoja y comenzó a escribir una respuesta para Ron pasando totalmente de Dudley.

Un gruñido se escucho y el sonido desesperado de un aleteo volteo a ver qué ocurría, Dudley se estaba riendo, Hades era el que aleteaba desesperado, Ripper el maldito perro de su tía Marge lo mordía de una pata, Hedwig salió de su jaula y empezó a picotear al canino en la cabeza y Pig al contrario de su lechuza se había adentrado en la jaula lejos de ese perro.

El Gryffindor trato de separar las fauces del Bulldog para liberar a la mascota de su novio, aunque se le dificulto por los aleteos desesperados y las plumas que se desprendían de las aves.

El águila se defendió de Ripper con su filoso y mortal pico, El can dio un horrendo chillido y soltó finalmente al ave, Harry lo atrapo antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto y este le respondió con una mordida en la muñeca, Hedwig no había dejado de picotear al perro hasta que Harry la detuvo, Hades miraba rencoroso al bulldog desde la cama del Gryffindor, parado en su pata sana y con la otra sangrando; sus plumas estaban alborotadas y parecía que en cualquier momento atacaría, su lechuza se acerco al águila y ahí se quedo haciéndole compañía.

Reviso al perro y este tenía varias heridas en su cráneo una era muy profunda seguramente la que dio Hades para liberarse, si su tía Marge veía a su "cachorrito" seguramente haría que "el niño que vivió" no viviría mas.

Reviso su baúl aun con el mugre perro aferrado a su muñeca, y se alegro de que Draco fuera tan preventivo, aun recordaba cuando le dio el ungüento para sanar la piel lastimada.

_**Flash Back…**_

"_Potter, no puedo creer que no vayas a llevar a tu casa una poción, crema o lo que sea, para curar heridas ten esta, mi padrino me puede hacer más si yo la necesito, ahora veo porque tienes esas horrendas cicatrices- dijo Draco tocando su cicatriz de la frente, lo que ocasiono que Harry riera un poco al mimo tiempo que agarraba un frasco- que bien que tuve esa buena idea de revisar tu baúl antes de que marcharas a casa._

_-No fue tu idea, yo quería revisar tu baúl para ver como entraba tanta ropa y tu solo lo pusiste como escusa para revisar mi propio baúl- regaño Harry con un pequeño puchero en la boca y guardando sus cosas y así tener listo su equipaje._

_- por cierto esta se aplica como ungüento no se toma oíste cara rajada.-_

_-Si hurón, escuche y entendí claramente- contesto siguiendo el juego de apodos._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora el Gryffindor no sabía si le podía poner la crema al perro, (bueno ni que lo fuera a matar por aplicarle un poco) así que con todo cuidado lo hizo frente a la mirada atenta de su primo, que por cierto era el culpable del incidente al haber dejado la puerta abierta cuando entro.

El perro se retorció un poco pero después se tranquilizo, Dudley jadeo al ver como las heridas desaparecían y después de que Harry lo limpiara con su camisa lo saco de su alcoba cerrando la puerta y dispuesto a ponerle el ungüento al águila, cosa que no pudo hacer pues se alejo volando en cuando él Gryffindor se le acerco.

Cuando Hades trato de aterrizar en su escritorio cayo desastrosamente tirando unas cuantas cosas que había encima y Dudley estallo a carcajadas.

-Vamos Hades, esta me la dio Draco, no es peligrosa- Trato de tranquilizar pero el ave soltó un picotazo de advertencia- está bien déjame vendarte por lo menos- Hades solo lo miro estirando su pata, cosa que alegro a Harry.

-parece que si entiende- soltó Dudley aunque Harry seguía ignorándolo- como sea papá dijo que tu novio tendrá que venir a comer ó cenar y que evitaras que hiciera anormalidades- aviso Dudley retomando el tema de la visita de Draco.

-Lárgate si no tienes nada más que decir- Dudley pareció entender que Harry no lo perdonaría de momento así que se retiro de la habitación.

Al ver a su primo salir Harry soltó un suspiro y termino de vendar la herida del animal.

-Rayos, cuando Draco te vea me va a querer matar- le dijo al ave- Aunque me sorprendió que Hedwig te defendiera- al sentirse aludida Hedwig sacudió sus plumas y se fue a su jaula junto con Pig.

Harry continúo escribiendo la carta para Ron poniéndose al corriente de las vacaciones, contando cuanto los extrañaba, y sobre todo aceptando ir a la madriguera algunos días. Le dio la carta a la pequeña lechuza de Ron y observo cómo emprendía el vuelo.

Después abrió la carta de Draco y comenzó a leerla…

_**Querido Harry**_

_**No creerás que me paso, en cuanto arribe a mi casa, mi madre se acerco a mí y me dijo que ya sabía quién era "quien robaba mis suspiros" (juro que no suspiro así que no te ilusiones Potter) y ¡me dijo tu nombre! Puedes creerlo no estaba molesta (aunque de hecho ya sabía yo que no se iba a enojar)**_

_**Después de eso entro mi padre junto a mi padrino y una cosa llevo a la otra, total el asunto aquí es que mi padre te invito "amablemente" a venir a la mansión un fin de semana y así "conocerse" mejor. **_

_**Nuestros planes eran que yo conocería primero a tus parientes, así que si queremos seguir ese plan dime una fecha para "la cita" o respóndeme que quieres que hagamos.**_

La lectura de Harry fue interrumpida cuando alguien se metió a su habitación sin avisar, mentalmente lo agradeció pues no quería ni pensar que cosa haría él todo un fin de semana con su "adorado" suegro…

-Dudley ya te dije sal-de-mi-cuarto- dijo remarcando cada palabra y levantando su mirada y ver que se había equivocado de persona.

-mira mocoso- su tía Petunia empezó con un tono duro, Harry vio como tomaba una gran cantidad de aire y supo en ese instante que la plática que tendría no sería fácil- no creas que tengo ganas de saber sobre tus... parejas o lo que sea, pero parece que Marge no quiere conocer con que… amm… Problemas nos enfrentamos-

-¿Problemas? él no es ningún problema-contesto Harry y pensó que lo que quería tía Marge era espantar a su novio y hacer su vida miserable-

-Aparte Vernon está totalmente de acuerdo así que tráelo mañana a la hora de la comida- continuó diciendo su tía como si no lo hubiese escuchado- dile que se comporte cualquier conducta "inadecuada" y tú no lo volverás a ver mientras vivas aquí.

-Pues entonces lo veré en la escuela- murmuro para sí mismo y después le contesto con un tono más amable- ya le aviso yo, veré que puedo hacer.

Su tía dio una mirada asqueada a Hades y abrió la boca como para decir algo pero después la cerro y se marcho azotando la puerta Harry no supo si las cosas se le estaban facilitando o al contrario se le estaban complicando dejo de pensar y siguió con la lectura que había sido interrumpida

_**Bueno te dejo, esperando no causar mucha molestia esperare despierto tu respuesta.**_

_**Te quiere mucho.**_

_**Draco.**_

_**PD: Una muestra de debilidad no afecta a nadie y mis sentimientos son sinceros lo sabes.**_

_**PD2: No muestres a nadie la carta.**_

Harry no podía quitar su sonrisa boba de la cara, después de escribir otra carta a su novio explicándole la situación lo mejor resumida incluyendo el incidente con su mascota (Explicando que trato de curarlo y el ave no se dejo) miles de disculpas, y como se había dado la invitación a la "esperada" comida, cerro la correspondencia y cuando Hades la iba a agarrar con el pico Harry lo evito.

-Estas herido y enviare a Hedwig- La lechuza blanca salió de la jaula muy entusiasmada y Hades sobrevoló en cuarto dando a entender que él si podía volar- Lo sé pero es mejor no arriesgarse, ¿Qué tal si te quedas por hoy?- Hades erizo las plumas y emprendió vuelo a donde su dueño ignorando totalmente a Harry.

Hedwig espero a que Harry le diera la carta y se marcho siguiendo al ave negro, Harry suspiro y se acostó para descansar de ese día que lo tenía todo estresado dejo descuidadamente sus lentes en una mesita al lado de su cama y quedo profundamente dormido.

Unos picoteos en la mano lo hizo despertar haciendo notar que apenas estaba amaneciendo trato de desperezarse y enfocar la vista tomo sus lentes y se los puso, pudo ver que en el pico de Hedwig estaba una carta y supo que Draco debió levantarse muy temprano para enviarla y no molestarlo anoche la tomo, así que comenzó a leer.

_**Potter¡**_

_**¿Cómo se te ocurre untarle a mi Hades una pomada que se supone es para uso humano? Qué bueno que mi mascota sea inteligente y no se dejara poner, ¿sabías que eso en un par de días le ocasionaría un ardor indescriptible en la zona donde fue untada? Como sea, sé que lo hiciste de buena fé... y te lo agradezco pero para la próxima deja que Hades se regrese solito y aquí yo lo atenderé ó bien lo enviare con un criador para que solucione cualquier problema que pueda haber.**_

Harry también se alegro de no ponerle vendita sustancia y de que Draco no se notaba tan enojado con el accidente (más bien estaba enojado porque lo quería "curar" sin saber cómo) y luego pensó que al perro si le había puesto, pero al cabo de un rato supuso que un poquito de ardor no mataría al animal y se lo merecía por morder a Hades, aparte ya le preguntaría a Draco como contrarrestar el ardor y curar al animal así que siguió leyendo.

_**La invitación me tomo por sorpresa pero iré, tendrás que recogerme al parque ese donde nos vemos diario ¿Qué te parece a las 2:30? Ya que me dijiste que comían normalmente a eso de las 3:00 se me hace una hora adecuada (hasta podríamos quedarnos tonteando como Huffys un rato).**_

_**Bueno espero que me confirmes y nos veremos al rato.**_

_**Tuyo, yo el grandísimo Draco.**_

_**PD: Si, la última carta yo la escribí y si, se que también me quieres pero no más de lo que yo lo hago.**_

Harry evito cualquier sonrisa como siempre que leía una carta del Sly y apunto una afirmación a los planes que había propuesto Draco.

Hedwig acepto la carta y rápidamente y se marcho… parece ser que extrañaba mucho entregar correspondencia. Harry suspiro y deseo con todo su corazón que a final del día estuviera vivo para contarlo, bajo y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para su "familia", una cosa es que le dieran una habitación propia y otra el quitarle sus "obligaciones".

Su tía Petunia entro renegando sabe qué cosa, Harry normalmente la ignoraba pero esta vez su tía esperaba una respuesta.

-Lo siento no escuche- Harry esperaba que ella no se enojara y al parecer estaba de suerte pues le repitió lo que dijo.

-que si hablaste ya con tu "amigo"- Harry ignoro el tono en el que dijo la palabra "amigo" y contesto.

-Sí, de hecho acepto venir iré a recogerlo en la tarde- siguió haciendo el desayuno.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Harry con tantas actividades que no pudo descansar en toda la mañana, que si recoge la sala, que si saca la basura, que si compórtate con tu tía Marge y dale de comer a su perro, que si ayúdale a Dudley con cualquiera que fuera su problema, y un largo etc.

Miro el reloj y supo que aun tenía tiempo para bañarse, así lo hizo y después de escoger la ropa que le iba mejor, salió para recoger a su novio y llevarlo a la bendita comida, ¿acaso la pesadilla estaba por comenzar?

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: Waa para el próximo los Dursley conocen a Draco! Que emoción, me alegra llegar hasta este punto! Y ¿qué me dicen de la carta de ron? **_

_**Bueno repito miles de gracias por sus comentarios! Si no los he contestado no duden en avisar y a los que no tengan cuenta en FF tendrán que esperarme poquito, mi actual compu no tiene Word y con esta que escribo la historia no tiene internet xD que complicado jajaja…**_

_**Me despido Y también agradezco a los que me ponen como su favorito o alertas entre otros aunque me animarían mas con algún comentario, dudas, quejas, sugerencias son bien recibidos (es mas hasta un Hola :D)**_

_**Nos leemos en la actualización Bye.**_


	9. Los Dursley Parte 1

_**Miles de gracias por los comentarios este capítulo se lo a todos ustedes… actualizo de una vez para celebrar el que pasara los 50 Reviews la verdad es que estoy muy feliz y dije... Hey actualiza hoy mismo para agradecer a todas esas personas que te apoyan y comentan tu historia, animándote a seguir y seguir… Enserio mil gracias y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**Los personajes como el todo mundo sabe no me pertenecen…**_

_**Advertencias: Es una historia Slash (hombre/hombre aunque a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta XD) con los personajes fuera de Carácter, unas cuantas groserías y por supuesto alguna que otra falta de ortografía.**_

_**Mi gusto es entretenerlos espero que disfruten el tan esperado capitulo…**_

**9.- Los Dursley (parte I)**

Al llegar al parque se vio a su novio sentado en un columpio dándole la espalda y pensando en quien sabe que... se acerco lentamente y le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo al columpio moverse hacia adelante Draco volteo rápidamente y al ver quien era sonrió, dejo que Harry siguiera empujando el columpio ocasionando que el columpio cada vez se elevara mas, llego un momento en el que los dos se agarraron riendo a carcajadas y cuando Draco estuvo muy alto se soltó del juego impulsándose hacia adelante saltando y cayendo sobre sus dos pies acuclillándose un poco para evitar caerse.

-Potter, si que eres infantil-dijo el rubio acercándose a Harry tomándolo de su nuca y besarlo sin dejar que este respondiera nada, por supuesto Gryffindor no se quejo para nada.

-Malfoy ¿no estás grande para subirte a los columpios?-dijo separándose un poco para después continuar con otro beso.

Harry saco un poco la lengua lamiendo levemente el labio inferior de su novio luego lo atrapo con sus labios y lo chupo para después mordisquearlo débilmente estirándolo un poco y al final soltarlo para que la traviesa lengua de su novio jugueteara con la propia. Draco no se quedaba atrás, sus manos inquietas no dejaban de acariciar al Gryffindor una se ocupaba de alborotar mas ese cabello indomable y la otra se perdía entre los pliegues de la camisa de Harry con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes lentos, que iban desde sus omóplatos hasta el inicio del pantalón.

El oxigeno escaseaba concluyendo brevemente el beso juntaron sus frentes y después sonrieron mutuamente, hasta ese momento Harry tomo conciencia de sus extremidades superiores una mano estaba en la espalda baja de su chico y la otra estaba acariciando la tetilla de su novio por encima de la ropa, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la emoción y que estaban a la mitad de la tarde en un parque infantil con varias personas de alrededor cuchicheando, se separo un poco y aclaro su garganta.

-Emm... si no nos vamos ahora creo que llegaremos tarde a la comida- Draco solo lo beso brevemente y se separo abrazándolo a Harry por los hombros.

-Vamos pues, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y no me gustaría llegar tarde, guíame a tu casa guapo- Harry se paso su brazo por las caderas de Draco y se dirigieron a su casa. Al llegar estaba afuera el primo de Harry.

-Ya era hora me muero de hambre- dijo Dudley, Draco frunció el ceño por la descortesía pero como buen caballero lo ignoro y saludo apropiadamente.

-Buenas tardes Dudley- ofreció su mano la cual tomo torpemente Dudley  
-Seguro que se revolcaban en donde quiera que estuvieran- menciono "educadamente" el primo de Harry, la pareja de magos miraron mal al muggle pero evitaron contestar pues en ese instante la puerta del recibidor se abría dándole el paso a su tía Petunia.

-¿Eres amigo de mi Duddy?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Draco, el cual apenas pudo contener una sonrisa burlona- Estas muy guapo deberías quedarte a comer- a Petunia ni se le cruzo por la cabeza que ese apuesto jovencito era el novio de su "anormal" sobrino, en su cabeza ya estaba planeando como casarlo con Dudley, pero Harry interrumpió sus turbios pensamientos.

Él Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, después se aclaro la garganta atrayendo la mirada enfadada de su tía.

-Amm... tía Petunia él es Draco Malfoy mi novio- petunia abrió exageradamente los ojos y cerro su boca creando una fina línea con sus labios- Draco ella es mi tía Petunia Dursley.

-Un Placer señora Dursley, estoy para servirle- Dijo Draco tomando la mano de Petunia y besando levemente sus nudillos, aunque creyó que eso era lo más humillante de la vida besar, a una muggle y decir que estaba a sus ¡servicios! "la educación ante todo Draco, tranquilízate, ella es la tutora de tu chico y es un... intento de dama" pensó.

-Oh! ¿Sí? un gusto- Harry creyó haber visto a su tía sonrojarse y elimino esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Por cierto- dijo Draco sacando de una bolsa de la cual Harry ni cuenta se había dado- Un obsequio para la elegante anfitriona de esta casa- Le dio una caja envuelta en hermoso papel dorado adornado con una delgada tira verde, muy Slytherin para gusto de Harry.

-Muchas gracias- respondió mirando sospechosamente la caja- bien vamos a comer pasen- dijo metiéndose a la casa aun con el obsequio envuelto.

-¿De dónde te sacaste esa bolsa?- pregunto Harry en voz baja.

-De mi pantalón por supuesto- susurro sonriente.

-Lo hiciste frente a ellos... Dragón no son magos recuerdas- dijo Harry un poco más alto pero si dejar que nadie los escuchara.

-Por eso lo saque de camino, pero eres un despistado- termino de explicar.

-No es cierto- dijo para después encontrarse con dos enormes bolas de grasa, ambas con su mirada fija en Draco, antes de que nadie dijera nada, Harry se adelanto y presento a su pareja ante sus tíos y este respondió besando los nudillos de Marge y dándole un firme apretón de manos a Vernon.

-Un placer, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo atrayendo las miradas escépticas de sus parientes y Draco para no dejar en mal a su novio explico- Me hablo sobre su negocio de taladros si me lo permite decir es muy prometedor- Vernon puso una sonrisa satisfecha- y en cambio me hablo sobre el criadero de cachorros que usted tiene en donde vive, una labor admirable con criaturas encantadoras- Harry solo sonrió, en definitiva su rubio novio era halagador y agradable con quienes le convenía serlo muy Slytherin de su parte.

-Al parecer, el novio de Potter finge saber mucho de negocios, no creo que mentir sea una linda cualidad- hablo Marge que no pudo evitar tratar de dejar en mal a Draco, los Dursley solo voltearon hacia Draco esperando su respuesta.

-¿Mentir? no conozco esa palabra- Draco lo había dicho tan seguro, que si Harry no lo conociera, pensaría que en realidad Draco no sabía lo que era "mentir"- Mi padre me obliga a saber de negocios, administración, la bolsa de valores, contabilidad, economía, finanzas y un largo etcétera, si quiero ser digno sucesor del imperio Malfoy- todos en la sala se quedaron callados meditando sobre si lo que dijo era real ó mentira excepto Harry que solo sonrió tensamente al escucharlo hablar- oh! que descortesía de mi parte, he traído algunos presentes para agradecer el que me hicieran el honor de invitarme a su hogar, por favor recíbanlo.

- Le tendió al señor de la casa una caja similar a la que le había dado a Petunia y a Marge le dio una caja un poco más pequeña que las anteriores, sonrió encantadoramente a Dudley le tendió una caja sin envolver que mostraban chocolates importados de Francia.

Marge mostrando una horrible mueca abrió su regalo y después su boca paso de una mueca a una perfecta "o" Petunia se fijo en el obsequio de su hermana y también se quedo sorprendida era un perfume de marca reconocida mundialmente y famoso por lo exclusiva que era al vender su producto.

-No crees que es mucho- Harry le susurro a Draco este solo se volteo a verlo y le beso la mejilla quitándole importancia.

Su tía Petunia no dudo ni un segundo en abrir su presente y encontró dentro un bolso de diseñador, y al lado un perfume si se puede más caro que él anterior.

-Gracias- murmuro casi inaudiblemente y muy sonrojada.

Vernon también abrió su regalo y adentro había un vino añejado y una hermosa caja de puros importados y claro como todo lo anterior también eran de marca y exclusivos, todos los Dursley voltearon a ver al chico del "anormal" pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada mas, Draco solo sonrió encantadoramente y Dudley estaba ardiendo de la envidia.

-Yo tengo hambre- dijo Dudley después de acabarse los chocolates.

-Sí, si pasen al comedor por favor- Petunia acerco los platos y cuando todos estuvieron sentados empezaron a comer.

Draco hacía gala de su buena educación y sus impecables modales cosa que traía encantada a Petunia.

-Y dime muchacho ¿qué es exactamente el "imperio Malfoy"?- Pregunto el señor de la casa con un tono que dejaba entrever su enorme interés.

-Acciones de algunas partes del mundo, negocios aquí y allá, alguna que otra empresa, inversiones entre otras cosas- contesto Draco naturalmente,.

Marge aun no había empezado a comer más bien trataba de que Ripper mordiera a Harry y dejarlo en mal, y Draco lo noto.

Harry solo vio que su novio sacaba la punta de su varita y murmuraba un hechizo que fue debajo de la mesa a donde estaba la silla de Marge, el Gryffindor le dio un pequeño codazo que sorprendió al Sly haciendo que saltara un poco en su asiento, Petunia lo volteo a ver y el rubio se recompuso rápidamente.

-Cielos, señora Dursley su comida esta deliciosa, acaso usted es chef y a Harry se le olvido decirme- Petunia se sonrojo de nuevo y antes de que pudiera contestar un estruendo se escucho en la mesa, La Hermana de Vernon se había caído con todo y silla de espaldas de una forma vergonzosa y con nada de estilo.

Dudley soltaba risitas tontas por lo bajo, Harry vio mal a Draco, este en respuesta solo le sonrió "inocentemente" y se encogió un poco de hombros mientras Vernon y Petunia se apuraban a recoger a Marge.

-¿Se lastimo?- pregunto cínicamente Draco, aunque eso solo lo noto Harry el cual al ver que nadie descubrió a su novio se atrevió a sonreír un poco.

-Estoy bien, soy una mujer fuerte- Gruño la hermana del señor de la casa, reanudaron su comida y la "entrevista" hacia Draco.

-¿Donde se conocieron?-pregunto Marge aun desconcertada por el chico rubio.  
-En la escuela- contesto simplemente, los padres de Dudley se pusieron un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Eres un delincuente?-Pregunto nuevamente, Draco frunció el ceño.

-No tía Marge, el es hijo de uno de mis profesores- dijo Harry antes de que fuera descubierto el que eran magos.

-¿Su padre no era un importante hombre de negocios?- Replicó nuevamente la criadora de perros con una sonrisa maligna, los padres de Dudley solo sonrieron tensamente, al entender que Harry trataba de encubrir que eran magos.

-Bueno, mi padrino es profesor, y el odia a Harry tanto que lo castiga todos los días, y a mi padrino lo quiero como mi padre así que a veces se me sale decir que es mi papá, creo que una de esas veces le dije a Harry que era mi padre y él se la creyó- Compuso rápidamente Draco sin dejar de mostrar una encantadora sonrisa.

-Sí, la mayoría de veces me castiga sin razón alguna, y también regaña a mis amigos- apoyo Harry frunciendo un poco el ceño, aliviado de que su novio fuera tan astuto y metiera al grasoso de Snape en esto- Odio cuando hace eso, y cuando queremos replicar, nos da tarea extra y más horas de castigo- continuo Harry Conocedor de que a sus parientes les encantaba que Harry recibiera castigos sin él tener la culpa.

-Seguramente tú tienes la culpa Potter- soltó con una carcajada Dudley y Marge lo imito imaginando la desgracia del Gryffindor- Apuesto que si ese profesor del que hablas fuera tu tutor como lo son mis padres, aun te obligaba a dormir en la alacena debajo de las escaleras- el silencio se hizo en la mesa, solo se escuchaban las carcajadas de Dudley.

Draco volteo a ver a Harry interrogándolo con la mirada, Harry como respuesta bajo la mirada avergonzado, Petunia congelo su sonrisa y pensó que a ese paso no lograría que el rubio se quedara con su "hermoso ángel", Vernon retiro la mirada y se aclaro la garganta y Marge empezó a remover su comida.

-Que maravillosa broma, casi me la creo- dijo Draco aunque mirando a Harry haciéndole notar que quería explicaciones más adelante, pero claro como todo buen Malfoy se desquitaría suavemente.

-Si, jajaja, una broma estupenda Dudley- dijo Vernon, creyendo posible que el rubio ese pensara que era una broma y planeaba usar su "ingenuidad" para que en un futuro se hiciesen "socios" y robarle un poco de fortuna al Sly. En la mesa todos rieron fingidamente siguiendo la "broma" y Draco empezó su contraataque.

-Sí, porque si fuera verdad, eso sería repugnante, ni los peores seres humanos harían eso, mi padre los llamaría bestias salvajes o algo así- se detuvo para reír un poco y continuo- Creo que si se llegara a enterar de algo tan deshonroso, no dudaría en llevar a la quiebra a ese tipo de escoria y yo haría lo mismo cuando heredara los negocios.

En la mesa todos trataban de seguir sonriendo para que Draco siguiera "pensando" que lo dicho por Dudley era una broma y ellos no eran ese tipo de personas- Por supuesto chico, lo peor de la sociedad- dijo Vernon, sudando frio por ver peligrar su empresa ante un chiquillo, y un poco rojo por la ira, pues obviamente se sentía aludido por los comentarios tan despectivos.

Petunia ya había eliminado su sonrisa del rostro ahora era una horrenda mueca y Harry no sabía si reír por la cara de sus parientes, aportar insultos hacia sus familiares ó detener a Draco.

-Si mi madre supiera algo por el estilo, jamás de los jamases, dejaría entrar a ese tipo de personas a la mansión y lo peor es que aunque ahorita lo estamos tomando a broma- dijo inocentemente el Slytherin- ese tipo de "personas" existe, lamentable si me permiten decir, digo el solo pensar que mi pareja es víctima de esos "delincuentes anormales" con basura en lugar de cerebro me hace enojar mucho- termino de exponer Draco utilizando las palabras que los Dursley utilizaban en Harry y continuo comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Al Gryffindor le picaron los ojos de escuchar a su novio defenderle y en cuanto a los Dursley estaban ardiendo en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza

Petunia no aguantaba el escozor de la verdad, el saber que de hecho se había comportado tan mal ante su sobrino, ese que era el mismísimo hijo de su querida hermana, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina- Traeré los postres- Dijo con una voz gangosa.

Draco solo sonrió levemente y en frente de los integrantes de la mesa le dio un pequeño beso a Harry en la boca y así lograr que Harry sonriera y se tranquilizara.

-Nunca llores por ellos chico dorado- le murmuro al oído y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo Harry solo afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió encantadoramente…

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: Waa lo tuve que cortar ahí… ¿Qué les pareció? Créanme aun aguardan más sorpresas, estaba tan nerviosa por este capítulo que opinan?**_

_**Dudas, sugerencias, Amenazas, quejas? Todo son bien recibidos y de nuevo mil gracias!**_

_**Por cierto no podre actualizar hasta después del lunes jejeje tengo algunos pendientes que resolver y espero que no se desesperen ;)**_

***niko-chan**: _**Hola linda! Gracias por los ánimos que me das ;) me alegran mucho, que te ¿pareció? se te hizo divertido, espero que sí y espero que cumpliera tus expectativas :D un enorme beso de mi parte o-(^-^)-o.**_

***Seth Snape Lupin: **_**Hola! Seth que te pareció este cap.? Tienes razón a los Dursley se le cae la baba de solo pensar en Draco jajajaja y Marge bueno ella nunca tendrá un hombre igual que Draco jajaja ni siquiera en sus sueños jajajaja. Cuídate y nos leemos en la próxima actualización o-(^-^)-o.**_

***caro**_**: hola! qué bien que te pareciera genial mi fic, de hecho trato de hacer los personajes como yo creo que son pero no puedo evitar que me salgan fuera de carácter jajajaja y tienes razón en esencia son ellos muy, muy en el fondo :D yo creo que aun falta un poco para que los chicos dorados se reencuentren pero no puedo dejar de desear que ya estemos a esas alturas :D un enorme beso y muchísimas grax por tu mensaje o-(^-^)-o**_


	10. Los Dursley Parte 2

_**Los personajes como el todo mundo sabe no me pertenecen…**_

_**Advertencias: Es una historia Slash (hombre/hombre aunque a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta XD) con los personajes fuera de Carácter, unas cuantas groserías y por supuesto alguna que otra falta de ortografía.**_

_**Mi gusto es entretenerlos Disfruten con la segunda parte :D...**_

**10.-Los Durlsey (parte II).**

Petunia regreso con dos platos que tenían encima pastel de chocolate con fresas arriba, cuando entraba al comedor un perro quejándose corrió hacia ella e hizo que le pisara una pata y se cayera arrojando el postre hacia la mesa; Un plato le cayó en la cabeza a Marge ocasionando que el pastel manchara su cara y vestido y el otro cayó en la mesa acomodándose justo frente a Harry sin manchar nada y listo para comerse. La conmoción entretuvo a la familia Vernon limpiaba a Marge y la llevaba al cuarto de invitados para que se pudiese cambiar, Dudley fue a recoger a su madre y la acompaño a la cocina para tratar de asegurar que su ración de pastel fuera doble.

Potter se sorprendió al salir limpio de ese plato que volaba hacia su rostro minutos atrás, pero la sorpresa se convirtió en comprensión cuando vio a Draco con la varita afuera, el Sly le aclaro que no tenía nada que ver con el accidente, solo había hecho que el pastel no manchara a Harry. Los magos se quedaron sentados en la mesa viendo como el perro se retorcía entre quejidos tallándose desesperadamente la cabeza, Harry supo el porqué de su comportamiento, el ungüento debía de estar haciendo efecto y el perro en estos momentos debería de sentir un ardor inaguantable.

-Así que ese es el animal que daño a mi Hades ¿verdad?- cuestiono el Sly levantando una ceja.

-Sip, él es Ripper, tienes que decirme como curarlo, se que se lo merece, pero créeme que ya pago con todos los picotazos que le da Hedwig cada que lo ve- respondió Harry acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Lo haré, pero tendrás que pagarme- Después Draco hizo un encantamiento que durmió al perro y otro para calmarle el dolor- el costo de eso es... un beso- dijo acercando su rostro al de Harry tomando sus labios en un beso, luego se separo un poco y con dos de sus dedos agarro una fresa del pastel para ofrecérsela a su novio, el cual acepto gustoso y mordió la mitad, una gota del jugo de la fruta resbalo de la boca del Gryffindor y Draco la lamió para después unirse nuevamente en un beso el cual ahora tenía sabor a fresa.

-Que rico- dijo el Gryffindor cuando sus bocas se separaron, Harry seguía recostado en el hombro del rubio, así fue como Petunia los encontró y la imagen le hizo recordar a su hermana cuando le había presentado a James Potter, Lily y su hijo tenían mucho en común, la misma mirada enamorada, el mismo deseo de compartir una vida junto a su pareja , el mismo brillo y aura pacifica que los envolvía al estar junto a su amado, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, tal vez era hora de empezar a cambiar su forma de ser y arreglar las cosas con su pasado.

-Lamento el incidente- interrumpió a la pareja de magos y se acerco a la mesa con otros dos platos de postre, le dio uno al rubio y el otro se lo tendió a Harry.

-Oh no, al contrario ¿no se lastimo?- pregunto Draco, petunia negó con la cabeza y después les hizo pasar a la sala para continuar platicando en donde se reunieron los Dursley, Marge con un nuevo y horroroso atuendo, y Vernon con una cara enojada, Dudley solo entro para avisar que estaría afuera y marcharse a quien sabe donde con sus amigos.

Estuvieron platicando sobre muchas cosas, que como iba en la escuela, que si sus padres sabían que era gay, que si lo apoyaban. La mayoría de preguntas con intenciones de "ridiculizar" a Draco eran de parte de Marge. Las preguntas de interés (cuenta bancaria, habitaciones en su casa, etc.) eran de parte de Vernon y las que realmente eran bien intencionadas eran las de Petunia (cosa que sorprendió a su sobrino). Los dos estudiantes de magia contestaban con la mayor educción posible, cosa que sacaba de quicio tanto a Marge como a Vernon.

-Y ¿vives muy lejos?- preguntó Petunia.

-La mansión esta algo retirada, pero tengo algunos trucos que me permiten llegar rápido, sano y salvo- Los dueños de la casa supieron que se refería a la magia.

-Dime muchacho ¿tus padres saben que viniste aquí? ¿A ver a tu pareja?- Pregunto Vernon con la intención de atrapar al Sly "escapando" de su casa y así poder regresarlo obteniendo una recompensa por su "buen acto de solidaridad".

-Por supuesto que lo saben, de hecho quieren que invite a Harry a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros en la mansión, y me encantaría que ustedes le dieran el permiso para ir conmigo- contesto con una sonrisa encantadora y con un brazo estrecho a su novio encima de los hombros, el Gryffindor en respuesta paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Draco, cosa que causo enorme molestia e incomodidad a Marge y a Vernon, al contrario que a Petunia quien se le hizo un gesto verdaderamente tierno.

-¿Se iría desde hoy?- Pregunto Vernon interesadamente, se le notaba mucho las ganas que tenia por deshacerse de su sobrino político, el Gryffindor frunció el ceño y Marge también ¿es que acaso su hermano no pensaba que eso haría feliz al anormal?

-Tío Vernon, hoy es jueves, y el jueves no es considerado "fin de semana"- Harry expuso su punto como si quisiera hacer entender a un pequeño niño ignorante.

-Por mí no habría problema, de hecho no creo que a mis padres les moleste- Draco se adelanto antes de que Vernon se pusiera a gritarle al chico que vivió y Harry solo miro incrédulamente a su novio, ¿Que Lucius no se molestaría? seguro que su novio se drogaba con pociones ilegales o algo así, ¡por Merlín! ¿En qué mundo vivía su dragón?

-Perfecto, entonces ¿qué esperas muchacho? ve a hacer tu maleta, no quiero verte aquí hasta el lunes- Draco se sorprendió ante la energía del tío de su amado, parecía como si le hubiesen dicho que se desearían de una plaga de insectos o algo así, Harry no sabía qué hacer ¡él no tenía planeado enfrentar a sus suegros tan pronto! esto se estaba convirtiendo en una locura Petunia solo se quedo callada, y Marge tenía una cara de lo mas incrédula.

-Espero que este mocoso no moleste mucho a tus padres con su asquerosa presencia- dijo Marge mientras se levantaba. Draco se enojo ante esas palabras y la actitud que tenia saco de nuevo la punta de su varita ilegal sin que nadie se dé cuenta y lanzo dos maleficios, uno le haría perder la totalidad de cabello en menos de una quincena y el otro castigaría a esa señora con horribles pesadillas una por cada insulto lanzado hacia Harry, en ellas se rebelarían sus peores miedos y si había insultado mucho a Harry podría empezar a padecer insomnio, temerle hasta su sombra, he incluso llegar a crear cierto grado de locura.

-Señora... ¿sabía que su conciencia será la que pague cada acción suya? puede ser de distintas formas, dolores musculares, insomnio... o tal vez pesadillas- dijo Draco antes de que Marge saliera del salón ella se volteo furiosa y le contesto.

-Los dolores musculares dan por actividad física, el insomnio es por sustancias adictivas y no he tenido pesadillas desde que era una niña- explico y sin más se marcho apresuradamente dejando en el Sly una sonrisa satisfecha sin que nadie sospechara de su pequeña travesura.

Después de eso se hizo silencio en el salón, Vernon se levanto y se marcho a su habitación.

-Si te vas a ir deberían de quedarse hasta cenar y alistar tus cosas Harry, estaré preparando la comida- Dijo Petunia levantándose y yendo seguramente a la cocina.

Harry se levanto y le hizo una seña a Draco para que lo siguiera, se encaminaron a la habitación del Gryffindor sin decir nada. Después de que ingresaron Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, el Sly miraba todo de forma curiosa, nunca se imagino estar en la alcoba de su chico.

-¿me prestas a Hedwig?- preguntó Draco y al ver la mirada confusa del su novio, aclaró- para enviarle una carta a mi madre avisando que regresare en la noche y contigo acompañándome.

-Ah! si claro, aquí tienes pluma y papel- dijo Harry pasándole las cosas y resignándose a pasar unos días con sus suegros empezó a separar de la mejor ropa que tenia, Draco terminó de escribir y Harry le señalo a la lechuza albina.

-Hola Hedwig! podrías llevar esto a mi casa y entregárselo a mi madre- Hedwig solo observaba curiosa a la pareja de su amo como meditando se era buena idea- vamos! Hades está solo, podrías hacerle compañía cuando entregues la carta- El animal dejo que el Rubio le amarrara la carta y voló en dirección de Malfoy Manor.

-Sabes, Hades y Hedwig se odian, la vez del accidente los encontré peleando, y para tu orgullo Hades estaba ganando si hasta estaba encima de mi lechuza- dijo Harry en cuanto el animal se perdió de vista.

-¿que se odian? ¿Estás loco? ahh que tan ignorante puedes ser Potter... cuando las aves pelean lo hacen volando y con su pico atacan al contrincante, cuando son macho y hembra y el macho esta encima de la hembra ¿qué crees que están haciendo?- La comprensión llego al rostro de Harry poniéndolo más rojo que la grana y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era por eso que Hedwig había defendido a Hades del ataque de Ripper...

-pe...pero son de diferente especie- dijo con un tono incrédulo, aun tratando de acordarse de otras actitudes "misteriosas"

-Pero son aves y sobre todo son mágicas... o no me digas que no has visto una cruza entre un gato y un kneazle, creo haber visto uno con tu amiga la sabelotodo-explico Draco tranquilamente e ignorando la mirada enojada que le dio Harry por el apodo ofensivo- y lo que viste la vez pasada era lo contrario a una pelea, Merlín apuesto que es otra de las razones por las que mi mascota te odia, si hasta los interrumpes en medio de su actividad- rió el rubio ante la vista de su león sonrojado.

-Hedwig me hará abuelo pronto, soy muy joven para tener crías de cruce entre lechuza con águila.

-No, no lo hará si los sigues interrumpiendo- se burlo el Slytherin.

-Si!, si lo hará, porque acabas de mandar a mi Hedwig directo a la boca del lobo, con tu águila corrompedora de lechuzas blancas e inocentes, y ahora como castigo, tendrás que ir a la madriguera conmigo a presentarte ante la familia Weasley como mi novio- concluyo Harry firmemente

-¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Con los Weasley? ¿Que no ves que cumplí con venir a la casa de tus tíos? ¿y no estabas enojado con la cabeza de zanahoria?-replico el Sly rápidamente.

-Iras porque me contente con Ron y porque los Weasley son mas mi familia que las personas que viven en esta casa- concluyo Harry y cuando Draco iba a replicar le puso un dedo en la boca callándolo- por favor, realmente no te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera necesario- Draco dio un enorme suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza resignándose- Gracias, ahora ayúdame a empacar y a decidir que ropa llevarme para no lucir tan fuera de lugar frente a tu familia.

-Siendo tu mismo estará bien, pero si lo deseas te ayudare- Draco se ayudo a su chico a empacar ropa adecuada y después se puso a esculcar en la ropa de Harry y separando las posibles opciones para Harry y así "causar una buena impresión"- Hey ¿porque nunca te he visto con esta?- dijo señalando una camisa verde.

-Muy verde- contesto simplemente Draco solo giro los ojos.

-Está bien, nada verde ni rojo- Harry iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de Draco decidió que mejor era guardar silencio- oh, recuerdo que con esta me pones a mil, pruébatela- dijo señalándole una negra y arrojándosela al Gryffindor, Harry se volteo sonrojado y se dispuso a ponérsela; Draco solo se giro para buscar un pantalón.

-Listo- comento Harry acomodándose bien la camisa, Draco volteo a verlo y se quedo muy quieto, de hecho era preocupante esa quietud que Harry solo había visto en las estatuas- Ya se encogió un poco pero no esta tan mal ¿o sí?

-¿Mal? ¿Estás loco? se te ve tan... taaan- Harry malinterpreto las palabras, creyó que se veía peor que mal, cuál sería la palabra ¿horrible? ¿espantoso? quizá vergonzoso... un sabor amargo cubrió su boca, Draco al menos podría haber dicho que no combinaba con sus ojos ó algo más sutil, los ojos le picaban y para tener algo que hacer y alejar el ardor en sus ojos se empezó a quitar la camisa, un gemido lo trajo al mundo real, volteo a ver a su novio el cual se lo comía con la mirada, las pupilas las tenia dilatadas y Draco sentía que no podía pasar la saliva de tan espesa que la tenia- Taaan sexy, aunque si ella te ves muchísimo mejor- termino de decir roncamente el Slytherin antes de que se abalanzara sobre el Gryffindor el cual tenía la cabeza hecha un caos y unos labios hambrientos sobre los suyos, en ese instante dejo de pensar y empezó a corresponder con la misma intensidad y ansias el beso arrebatador.

Draco empujo a Harry sobre su cama y este cayó de espaldas, el rubio se acerco besándolo arrebatadoramente tocando la piel desnuda de su novio, aunque Harry no se quedo atrás abrazo a Draco por la espalda y bajo sus dos manos hasta llegar al trasero de su chico y apretarlo, Draco subió una de sus piernas a la cama y la puso entre las de Harry, la otra pierna estaba en el piso apoyándose para no dejarle caer todo su peso al Gryffindor. Harry metió una de sus manos a la camisa del Sly y la otra bajo a la entrepierna de su novio la cual estaba más que lista para la batalla, los jadeos y gemidos salían de ambas bocas que ansiosas se besaban, Harry le quito la camisa al rubio para quedar en las mismas condiciones, ambos estaban sonrojados, sus lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas jugueteando, el rubio le desabrocho el pantalón a su león y lo bajo un poco dejando ver sus bóxer negros, Harry hizo lo mismo aunque el pantalón del Sly cayó hasta sus rodillas, a ambos les costaba respirar. Draco metió la mano al pantalón y acaricio el miembro despierto de su pareja por encima de la ropa y por instinto el Gryffindor levanto sus caderas buscando mas contacto, las corrientes eléctricas recorrían ambas columnas y el chico dorado sentía sus rodillas temblar.

Harry se sentó en la cama e hizo que Draco quedara parado justo frente a él, ocasionando que los pantalones del rubio bajaran hasta los tobillos, paso uno de sus brazos por la cadera de Draco y lo acerco mas a él, después se ocupo de besar cada pedazo de piel disponible de su pareja, desde el cuello prestándole especial atención a las tetillas y bajar al ombligo, Draco acariciaba a su chico en la espalda y alborotaba mas su cabello.

A Harry se empezó a poner nervioso, jamás habían llegado tan lejos, y ahora estaba a punto de bajarle la ropa interior a Draco el cual marcaba muy bien los genitales de su amado, su respiración estaba alterada, volteo a ver la cara del rubio y vio que su sonrojo no solo cubría su rostro si no también su cuello y parte de sus hombros, bajo la vista de nuevo y beso el miembro de su novio por encima del bóxer tomo los interiores con sus pulgares y los bajo un poco.

-Potter mamá dijo que te ibas a...- Dudley se quedo congelado ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él, dos magos semidesnudos le devolvían una asustada. Draco maldijo en su mente a ese muggle mantecoso y se subió los pantalones rápidamente mientras buscaba con su mirada su camisa; Harry también odio a su primo y comenzó a vestirse; Y Dudley cerraba su boca y se imaginaba estar en él lugar de su Potter, oh si cuanto hubiese deseado estar en frente de ese hermoso chico rubio.

-Dudley ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que toques la maldita puerta y entres solo cuando te de permiso?- Le pregunto un muy enojado y rojo Harry. Ambos magos se terminaron de vestir y a Draco le dio asco el bulto que se presentaba en los pantalones del menor de los Dursley- Puedes largarte de una vez- dijo Harry al seguir la mirada asqueada de su novio y ver la razón de la misma. Dudley salió del cuarto azotando la puerta y directo al baño.

-No te pongas la camisa negra, mejor guárdala para uso privado- dijo Draco acomodando su cabello y sonriendo encantadoramente a su novio.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron acomodando las cosas que Harry llevaría a la mansión y platicando de cosas irrelevantes entre besos y juegos. Cuando Hedwig regreso venia con una carta de parte de Narcissa.

_**Querido Draco.**_

_**Qué alegría me da saber que vendrás acompañado con tu pareja, no sabes lo emocionados que estamos en la mansión, todo está preparado, tu padre ya sabe que traerás a tu novio pero aun no sabe quién es, le darás una gran sorpresa, regresen con cuidado y saludos a Potter.**_

_**Te ama tu madre.**_

Después de leer no hicieron ningún comentario, Petunia los llamo para que bajen, la comida paso sin complicaciones, Dudley no menciono nada de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la habitación de Harry y Marge estuvo retirando varios cabellos que tenía en su camisa, Draco decidió hacer una última jugada, le mando un maleficio al primo de Harry para que durante una semana cualquier comida que llevara a su boca le fuera desagradable, a Vernon lo castigo con cumplir cualquier capricho de su familia, incluyendo a Harry, costara lo que costara durante el resto de las vacaciones y a Petunia le fue un poco mejor pues el Slytherin si se dio cuenta de cuan arrepentida estaba, y solo hizo que tuviese comezón en la cabeza por tres días, sería una vergüenza frente a la comunidad pues iba a parecer que tenia piojos.

Draco encogió las cosas que Harry se llevaría y las metió a su bolsillo, se despidieron de los Dursley, el rubio se despidió con mucha educación y elegancia mientras Harry solo camino sin voltear atrás. Llegaron a un lugar que los escondía de la vista de los demás y Draco le indico a su novio que tomara una parte del traslador para aparecerse en su casa. Lo último que sintió Harry fueron sus manos sudar del nerviosismo y el tirón del traslador...

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Uff aquí esta la continuación ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal las travesuras del Dragón? ó el hecho de que Harry esté a punto de conocer a sus suegros, ó que Draco aceptara ir a donde los Weasley y ¿No quieren matar a Dudley por interrumpirlos jajajaa?**_

Comenten ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia ó comentario yo se los responderé :D

Por cierto si tienen Twitter, Facebook ó Livejournal no duden en visitar mi profile y agregarme ;)  
_**  
Un enorme agradecimiento a los que se toman su tiempo y me dejan comentarios como les he dicho a varios, los comentarios me animan a seguir adelante, también gracias a los que me tienen como su favorito o ponen a la historia en alerta para estar al pendiente de mi :D**_

_**Seth Snape Lupin: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario... ¿cómo te pareció la continuación? espero que fuese de tu agrado :D tienes mucha razón Draco sabe cómo manejar a las personas tipo Dursley xD

_**zhinei: **_Que bien que mi fic te encante... eso es maravilloso, tú no te disculpes por no haber podido comentar yo se que todos tenemos ocupaciones y como dicen mejor tarde que nunca :D. Sip se mostro cuando un Dragón defiende a su pareja jajajaja como te pareció la continuación (espero que no te sea muy incomodo leer desde tu psp) espero que estés bien cuídate y muchos besos.  
_**fan de este fic: **_jajajaja ame tu nombre jejeje... a mí me ha pasado lo que a ti... busco una cosa y encuentro una muy diferente a lo que empecé buscando jajajaja, tienes mucha razón si Harry llegara tratando de comprar a los Malfoy le iría muy mal... mejor que él sea el mismo y los tendrá en la palma de su mano :D, la verdad me mato tu imitación de Molly jajajaja aunque también diría "pero antes que lo echemos ¿no te parece que está muy flaco... tal vez podría darle algo de comer jajajaja" espero que te guste mi actualización nos leeremos después :D

_**niko-chan:**_ Wow cuantas emociones te ocasiones con un capitulo (me alegra que así sea, y me hace sentir bien) :D aquí esta la continuación como prometí... nos leeremos en la próxima y espero que te gustara ;)

_**YASNyoko1:**_ Que linda! Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que siga pareciéndote hermoso ;)  
_**caro:**_ hola hermosa! ¿Como estas? bien, que te pareció este capítulo, como te pareció que actuó Draco (yo lo amo jajaja) bueno nos leeremos en la continuación muchos besos


	11. Los Malfoy

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece… aunque soñar no cuesta nada.**_

**¡ADVERTENCIA! LUCIUS SALE COMPLETAMENTE DE PAPELES, CAMBIARON A MALFOY PADRE PARA HECER ESTE CAPITULO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS (OoC)  
Otras Advertencias: (solo las acostumbradas, llegando a este punto ya no son nada fuera de este mundo) M/M, Groserías (solo unas pocas), alguna que otra falta de ortografía, etc, etc.**

**Los Malfoy**

Las acostumbradas volteretas del trasladar hacían que Harry se mareara un poco y junto con los colores combinados entre sí, daban una sensación de ahogo, cosa que termino casi tan rápido de como empezó, Harry perdió el equilibrio y hubiese ido a parar al suelo si su novio no lo agarra de la cintura.

Harry levanto la vista, se encontraban en el elegante salón de la Mansión Malfoy, en el cuarto solo se encontraban los recién llegados hasta que un pequeño "pof" se escucho.

-Amo Draco, bienvenido señor, los señores Malfoy esperan al amo Draco y a su compañero en el Salón del té, amo- Un elfo domestico les dio el mensaje y se puso a buscar con la mirada algo- Amo Draco, señor, Rony no encuentra el equipaje de su compañero, señor- Harry volteo a ver mal a Draco por el nombre del elfo "Rony" si hasta parecía que se burlaba de Ron en diminutivo.

-Te juro Potter, que este elfo ha estado en nuestra mansión desde antes que yo conociera a la comadreja de tu amigo- Se defendió Draco sacando de su pantalón el equipaje de Harry y haciéndolo grande para que el elfo se lo llevara a los aposentos en donde dormiría el Gryffindor, por lo que no pudo ver como la mirada de su novio se volvía más fría.

-Prometiste que no le dirías así- dijo Harry con una voz dura, hasta ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ah! no, no te enojes, solo es costumbre, prometo que no le diré así cuando "él" este presente- lo abrazo agarro de las caderas y lo acerco para darle un pequeño beso, Harry no estaba conforme con esa promesa y Draco hizo lo que pudo para arreglarlo- tratare de no decirlo ni siquiera cuando tu estés presente, ahora vamos mis padres nos esperan y me muero por verle la cara a mi padre- cambio de tema para así evitar conflictos.

Con esas palabras Harry recordó en donde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus manos empezaron a sudar, Draco lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa, llegaron fuera de la puerta que separaba el pasillo del famoso salón de té, y Draco se detuvo antes de tocar la manija.

-¿Qué te parece si entro primero y me aseguro de que mi padre no tenga su varita cerca?- pregunto Draco.

-¿Lo haces porque te mueres de ganas de verle la cara de sorpresa a tu padre verdad?- Draco solo sonrió malicioso en respuesta- está bien, pero también revisa que no tenga ninguna cosa punzo-cortante a la mano- Draco se introdujo a la habitación y Harry agarro una enorme bocanada de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, después se acerco a la puerta para saber de que estaban hablando dentro del cuarto.

_-oh! Draco, al fin llegas, bienvenido seas- _se escucho una voz femenina, a Harry se le antojaba elegante, delicada y hasta cierto punto frágil- _¿Té?_

_-Si gracias, ¿estás sola madre?- _Se escucho la indecisión de Draco.

-_A__hora no, ¿o acaso no acabas de llegar?-_ Harry estaba tan nervioso y metido en la plática que sucedía dentro del cuarto, esperando el momento de entrar, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado tras él.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo en mi casa? señor Potter- Una voz firme y masculina congelo por completo al Gryffindor, dio la vuelta lentamente esperando que él que se encontrara atrás no fuera su suegro, la mirada se detuvo en el torso de alguien, por lo visto un varón adulto, levanto la vista y un Lucius Malfoy le devolvía la mirada con una ceja levantada y una cara imperturbable.

-Amm... yo... Hola- dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano, sin saber que mas decir, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no se quería ir, si en esos momentos el mayor de los Malfoy decidía matarle, nadie lo detendría, Lucius por perdió la compostura un segundo al notar tal atrevimiento, la sorpresa se podía leer en su cara, pero momentos después la sorpresa cambio a incredulidad y en ese momento la famosa "compostura Malfoy" salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, la comprensión llego a la mente del patriarca Malfoy.

-¡TU!- Harry se pregunto si ese era buen momento para entrar en el salón y librarse de su muy enojado suegro- TU ERES EL MESTIZO QUE CORROMPIO A MI NIÑITO- Harry son sabía si negarlo o ponerse a reír, la situación era delirante, nunca se imagino ver a Lucius de esa manera, y bueno Draco no era un "niñito" y por supuesto el no lo había "corrompido"- PENSE QUE LOS GRYFFINDOR ERAN CABALLEROSOS Y LEALES Y BLA, BLA, BLA, PERO TU VIENES A QUITARME A MI BEBÉ ¿QUE TE CREES QUE ERES?- Harry realmente sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a reír, esto era increíble tal vez se había desmayado por los nervios y ahora tenía una alucinación, pero al pellizcarse vio que era real, ese era el padre de su novio, reclamándole que le iba a quitar a su ¿bebé?, Definitivamente Harry en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada.

-yo, amm... y usted... y después- El Gryffindor no podía articular ni una idea en concreto, en ese momento Draco y Narcissa salieron ante el revuelo y se encontraron la graciosa escena.

-Lucius querido, el té se está enfriando- Narcissa agarro del brazo a su marido y se lo llevo dentro del salón- ¿que dijimos acerca de mantenernos tranquilos ante la pareja de tu hijo?- fue el ultimo murmullo que la pareja más joven alcanzo a oír.

-¡Harry! Tenias que esperar a que yo estuviera para ver la cara de mi padre, eres taan desconsiderado- Harry solo le dio un pequeño empujón ante la broma, y negaba con la cabeza_**- **_vamos no los hagamos esperar- Draco lo tomo de la mano y el chico dorado se dejo guiar por su novio.

Dentro había dos muebles dobles acomodados para charlar amenamente, una mesita hacia de separación entre ellos para poder colocar las tazas de porcelana y frente a ellos estaba una chimenea prendida caldeaba la temperatura haciendo un ambiente sumamente agradable.

-Bueno padre, madre ya lo conocen pero hare la presentación formal, él es Harry Potter...

-Un gusto Potter, ahora sal de mi casa- dijo seriamente Lucius mirándolo con ojos de pistola, Narcissa y Draco solo lo miraron mal y Harry solo se puso más incomodo.

-Y es mi novio- continuo Draco como si su padre no lo hubiese interrumpido. Narcissa se puso de pie y le dio un beso en el cachete a Harry sonriéndole amablemente ignorando el suave "traidora" que dejo escapar su marido, claro que eso no lo escucho el joven Gryffindor, pero el pequeño rubio si- Padre, ¿no estás feliz? si te morías de ganas por conocer a mi pareja.

-Sí, claro- al ver la mirada de su familia, supo que con su pequeño berrinche no conseguiría nada- tomen asiento y sirve que conversamos, para limpiar asperezas y conocernos mejor- Al menos la enorme sonrisa de su hijo le dio un poco de consuelo.

La dama Malfoy, como buena anfitriona sirvió el té haciendo el ambiente menos tenso, Harry y Draco se sentaron juntos y Draco le tomo la mano a su pareja para tratar de tranquilizarlo, cosa que no agrado para nada al padre celoso que estaba en la habitación.

-Pensé que Severus iba a estar aquí- Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

-Iba a estar aquí el fin de semana, llega mañana querido- respondió la señora Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa, y el silencio se hizo nuevamente, Harry empezaba a sentir un dolor en la espalda por tanta tensión e incomodidad que estaba teniendo.

Lucius recibió un discreto codazo de su esposa, y algo en su mente hizo "click" para desquitarse con su recién descubierto nuero.

-Bien Potter- Harry dio un pequeño bote en su asiento haciendo sonreír internamente a Lucius- ¿A qué te dedicas? porque no creo que a Draco le agrade eso de que arriesgues tu vida persiguiendo señores obscuros, por el simple hecho de que no le daría una estabilidad como familia.

-Amm... e-en estos momentos estoy estudiando señor- El Gryffindor no sabía si era una broma o las preguntas eran en serio, volteo a ver a su suegra y ella también tenía una mirada seria, luego busco con la mirada el apoyo de su pareja y Draco estaba ocupado bebiendo de su té- planeo terminar Hogwarts- contesto algo inseguro.

-ya veo, ¿Planean mudarse juntos?

-Yo...

-¿cuando se enlazan? ó no me digas que estarán en unión libre...

-¿Cómo? amm... pues...

-¿adoptaran ó alquilaran un útero?

-¿disculpe?- a cada pregunta, que su suegro le hacia se aumentaba su sonrojo y se sentía torpe al no saber qué contestar, a Narcissa le costaba contener la sonrisa que se adivinaba en su rostro y Draco solo dejaba estar a su padre, ya luego se encargaría de recompensar a Harry por esa tortura.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado? ¿Se protegen?- Ahora el Gryffindor estaba congelado.

-¡Padre!- Draco supo que fue suficiente con la pregunta anterior, Harry lo volteo a ver y su rubio solo le dio una sonrisa burlona y comprendió que solo bromeaban con él, soltó un enorme suspiro y apretó maliciosamente la mano de Draco, en respuesta obtuvo una caricia dada por el pulgar de Draco. Cosa que a Narcissa no le pasó desapercibida y Lucius trato de ignorar.

-Ya, ya, está bien, pero te estaré vigilando Potter- Termino Lucius agarrando su taza de porcelana y bebiendo de su interior.

-No le hagas caso a mi marido, solo esta celoso porque su Dragón va a volar del nido- los varones Malfoy miraron mal a la única dama del lugar- Como sea, puedes llamarme Narcissa, y espero que tu estadía aquí sea placentera.

-Gracias Narcissa, a mi por favor dígame Harry- Narcissa solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, con este gesto el Gryffindor se sintió mas cómodo- y muchas gracias por hospedarme en su hogar tantos días, espero no molestar- la señora Malfoy aunque dejaba ver que estaba de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía su hijo la verdad es que vigilaba cada movimiento de su nuero, y así meditar sobre si lastimaría a su Dragón ó era un buen partido.

-Pues la verdad- Lucius empezaba a responder, pero la mirada de Draco indicaba que ahora si se estaba enojando, y que debía comportarse- será todo un gusto- finalizo sonriendo y resignándose a no molestar mas a Potter por el momento, al fin y al cabo mañana llegaría Severus como su refuerzo.

-¿Desde cuándo salen?- pregunto la dama.

-Comenzamos a salir hace poco más de un año- respondió Harry, aunque volteo a ver a Draco sonriéndole, como si estuviese imaginando todo el año que pasaron juntos y Draco correspondió ese gesto con otra sonrisa.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- pregunto Lucius sintiendo que la relación no era un capricho más de su hijo, si no que era algo en serio, muy enserio.

-Sí, queríamos asegurarnos que lo nuestro iba a funcionar antes de hacerlo oficial- contesto Draco seguro.

-Yo- todos se giraron a ver a Harry, pues era la primera vez que iniciaba un dialogo y no para contestar nada, el Gryffindor hizo agarre de todo su valor y continuo- Yo me preguntaba si... amm- se estaba poniendo nervioso pero continuo- Señor Malfoy, Señora Malfoy- esa era una señal de que lo que iba a decir era serio, hasta a Lucius le sorprendió- ¿podrían darme su bendición para salir con su hijo?- ya estaba, lo había preguntado, según él a las familias tradicionalistas como lo eran los Malfoy, el pedir "permiso" para salir con algún integrante era necesario y mostraba gran respeto por la relación que se llevaba a cabo.

Draco jadeo, tratando de conseguir aire, el no se esperaba esto, sentía una emoción indescriptible hacia Harry, se sentía tan feliz que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba, una cosa era presentarlo como pareja y otra muy diferente era esto, prácticamente lo reclamaba como prometido, pues de esta manera no se podía concretar otro compromiso (¿como podían comprometer a su hijo cuando le habían dado la total bendición a Harry de que saliera con su Dragón?, eso sería totalmente inmoral)

Los señores Malfoy también estaban congelados, no sabían si Harry hablaba en serio ó si no se daba cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-Draco, ¿por qué no llevas a Potter a observar lo hermosos que son los jardines de noche?- propuso Lucius, indicándole implícitamente que quería hablarlo a solar con su mujer- claro cuando regresen, podremos seguiremos hablando de esto.

El Slytherin solo agarro de la mano a Harry y susurro un pequeño "con permiso" guiando a su novio lejos del salón, lo último que la pareja de estudiantes escucho fue a Narcissa diciendo _"querido, creo que desde este momento cambiamos de bando"_

Al llegar a una parte del jardín donde se podía ver claramente la luna, se detuvieron y Draco se puso frente a su novio.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que implica el pedirle la bendición a mis padres?- Si al principio Draco estaba emocionado por lo que Harry dijo, ahora estaba muy inseguro, pues no quería romper la ilusión de que Harry lo proclamara suyo, sabía que rompería a llorar si su pareja se echaba para atrás al saber la verdad- ¿sabes que si mis padres aceptan apoyarnos, nadie mas podrá pedirme como pareja?

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- Harry de verdad no entendía porque tanta formalidad, si eran pareja obviamente nadie podía salir con Draco.

-No, Harry no estás entendiendo, les estas pidiendo prácticamente formalizar TODO- Draco trataba de darse a entender pero al parecer Harry no captaba la idea.

-Si, por eso vine aquí, ¿recuerdas?, para decirle a tus padres que estamos saliendo- El Gryffindor empezaba a enojarse por darle vueltas al mismo punto.

-Harry, escucha-con-atención- dijo Draco también algo enojado y elevando un poco la voz- lo que hiciste, fue prácticamente pedirles mi mano en matrimonio ¿entiendes?- Harry proceso las palabras y luego abrió los ojos comprendiendo ahora si porque Draco estaba tan alterado.

-Oh!, pero yo no...- Al ver la cara de su novio Draco supo que Harry no estaba buscando un compromiso ASI de grande, no pudo evitar decepcionarse, pues en esos escasos 15 minutos sus expectativas habían sido muy grandes, se sorprendía como en tan solo 15 minutos había soñado con un hermoso enlace, y una vivienda en común y miles de cosas más, veía con frustración como su león llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo "deshacer" lo que había ocasionado, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se sentía tan estúpido ¿quien a sus 16 años pensaba en unir su vida con alguien? dio media vuelta tratando de tranquilizarse y se abrazo a sí mismo.

-Vamos Harry, yo les explico que tú no tienes esa intensión y que fue un error- trato de que su voz no saliera descompuesta, pero no puedo evitar que se le quebrara al final de la frase.

_**En el salón de Té.**_

-Querido, creo que desde este momento cambiamos de bando.

-No creo que Potter comprenda la complejidad de su pedido, de hecho estoy casi seguro de que se disculpara diciendo que solo quiere salir con nuestro hijo y que no quiere tanto compromiso, vamos ¡el chico solo tiene 16!- Lucius estaba muy serio.

-Yo tenía 16 cuando me pediste de prometida.

-Sí pero yo ya había salido del colegio.

-No me pediste antes porque tus padres no te dejaron.

-Lo nuestro era diferente Cissa, yo estaba seguro que te amaba y sabía que era correspondido y fui educado para casarme joven y continuar con los negocios familiares e igual que tú fuiste educada para ser una esposa joven, atenta, educada y muy elegante.

-¡Y así educamos a nuestro hijo! el creció con nuestro ejemplo y otros sangre puras unidos jóvenes, ¿No crees que la ilusión de unirse no se ha instalado en su mente ahora que Potter lo ha pedido?, conozco a mi dragón y sé que si Potter cancela se sentirá muy mal- Narcissa termino de hablar y se trato de tranquilizar- ¿Que vamos a hacer Lucius?, si Harry cancela deja libre a Draco para que cualquiera lo pida como prometido y sabes que los Greengrass quieren afiliarse a nuestro apellido, pero si decide seguir tenemos que cambiar de bando, apoyar a nuestro hijo y aceptar todo lo que eso conlleve.

Lucius se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo respiro de su fino cuello y después de unos minutos se decidió, él había cometido varios errores en el pasado llevando a su familia consigo mismo, sintió como su esposa correspondía el abrazo y si ellos aun se amaban de la misma manera que cuando se casaban ¿porque si hijo no tendría la misma suerte?

-Lo apoyaremos, si Potter cancela estaremos para animar a nuestro dragón, y si decide seguir y Draco quiere también estaremos ahí para animarlo- decidió Lucius sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa, ella solo afirmo, entendiendo lo difícil que fue tomar la decisión para su marido y siguió abrazándolo sintiendo la protección que los brazos de su esposo le brindaban. Así fue como la pareja de jóvenes magos los encontró al regresar de su pequeño paseo.

-Padre, Madre ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto Draco haciendo que sus padres se separaran. Harry simplemente estaba sorprendido de ver al frio de Lucius Malfoy abrazando con tanto cariño a su mujer.

_**Continuara...**_

N/A: ahhh ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Harry se habrá enterado de como se sentía su Dragón? ¿Dejara que Draco cancele todo o en verdad seguirá con el compromiso? ustedes que opinan? Y la reacción de un Lucius celoso por que le quitaran a su bebé jajaja espero con ansias sus comentarios y que me digan que opinan ¿acaso se lo esperaban?

Ya saben Dudas, sugerencias, holas!, quejas cualquier cosa y yo responderé con gusto!

_**Miles de gracias por seguirme Leyendo la verdad es que me animan mucho a seguir adelante un enorme beso, gracias a los que también me agregan en sus favoritos y alertas de historia une enorme abrazo.**_

_**YASNyoko1**_: hola que alegría leerte! Woow me encanto tu comentario al leer "¡Harry le hará un oral a Draco! Harry le hará un oral a ¡Draco! Oh DIOS mío... qué cosa más... oh... el primer oral de la historia!" no deje de reír como por media hora jajaja ahora que lo recuerdo me empiezo a reír de nuevo jajajaja!

Wow lo que estabas imaginando me emociono mucho jajaja ahora eres tú la que me ocasiono una hemorragia jajaja... "la inocente timidez de Harry desvaneciéndose con los gemidos de su amado rubio..." la verdad es que me sacaste los colores ocasionando que me arrepintiera de haberlos detenido jajajaja...

Te vengaste de mi dejándome esperando jajaja lamento dejarte así y a ls que me leen, gracias por el comentario y lamento la respuesta tan desproporcionada (ya sé que es mucho más corta que tu comentario... pero no debo ocupar mucho espacio en las respuestas, (si tienes cuenta en fanfiction no dudes en decírmela :D) la verdad es que lamento no escribir todo lo que quisiera) no te preocupes no cambiare a Draco y así no me acusas con tu mama xD... me alegra que el cap. te gustara mil besos chau...

_**niko-chan:**_ que bien que te causara risa jajajaja (aunque creo que a la parejita de magos no les causo tanta gracia ser interrumpidos jajaja) ¿qué te pareció el capitulo? espero que lo hallas disfrutado como lo demás un enorme beso y nos leemos después ;)

_**Seth Snape Lupin**_: Hola Linda! Qué alegría leerte ;) jajaja tienes mucha razón les han matado la inspiración bien bonito xD no! Imagínate que los escuchan jajaja toda la fachada de caballero de Draco se caería jajaja (bueno no es una fachada pero me entiendes) Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo :D un enorme beso


	12. Compromiso

_**Ningún personaje de es mío (Bueno solamente en mis sueños pero ahí no derechos de autor ¿verdad?)**_

Advertencias: LEMMON (Se sube la clasificación); Fluffy (Cuidado diabéticos); HombrexHombre, contenido Hetero (No de parte de los protagonistas obvio); OoC (Fuera de personaje); Groserías (ni tantas pero algo es algo).

_**¡Un regalo por adelantado! mis esperanzas son con este capítulo llegar a los 100 comentarios en FF, pero como entrare a clases en martes no creo poder tener tiempo para actualizar de nuevo dos días seguidos (Cosas de horario jajaja) por eso aquí tienen el capítulo más largo y el tan esperado lemmon (Nuestros niños se hacen grandes XD) Disfruten y mil gracias a todos...**_

**Comprometidos.**

Padre, Madre ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto Draco haciendo que sus padres se separaran. Harry simplemente estaba sorprendido de ver al frio de Lucius Malfoy abrazando con tanto cariño a su mujer. Los señores Malfoy se separaron sin avergonzarse de haberse estado abrazando minutos atrás, fin y al cabo Draco estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos y si Potter quería formar parte de su familia también debería ir acostumbrándose.

-Padre, madre, hace rato hubo un enorme error y un fallo de comprensión ha creado un malentendido- Draco se escuchaba muy abatido pero trataba de esconderlo con falsa tranquilidad que nadie en el cuarto había creído, Harry lo busco con la mirada pero este lo evitaba no quitando la vista de sus padres.

-Oh! pues a los malentendidos mejor aclararlos ó podrían ocasionar muchos problemas- dijo Narcissa con una voz delicada.

-Bueno, Harry no quería dar a entender lo que dio a entender- Draco no podía explicarlo, no le salían las palabras "Harry no me quiere como su prometido" decirlas le sería muy doloroso y se quebraría delante de todos si las decía. Narcissa le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Lucius solo miro mal a Potter. En cuanto al Gryffindor, el sentía que algo malo le pasaba a su dragón desde que habían estado en los jardines no le había dado ni una mirada, él había ido con la intención de dar por oficial su relación mas no a comprometerse ¿porque los sangre pura eran tan complicados? en ese instante le cayó la cruda realidad a Harry, si no tomaba a Draco como su prometido ¿Alguien mas podía venir y exigir un compromiso?, la sangre le helo con ese simple pensamiento, sintió un escalofrió bajar por la espalda y como su pecho se oprimía ante esa posibilidad.

-Oh! Suele suceder, me sorprendería que alguien de 16 años quiera unirse a una persona por toda una vida-dijo Lucius, Narcissa miro mal a su marido y con sus labios dibujo un "hipócrita" Lucius se dio cuenta y en respuesta sonrió encantadoramente, en cierta parte estaba aliviado de no perder tan pronto a su unigénito, es que crecían tan rápido- dejando el tema de lado porque no...

-Si alguien dice que quiere unirse a la familia Malfoy ¿Ustedes lo comprometerían con esa persona?- Los Malfoy se sorprendieron por la pregunta y mas por el hecho de que Harry interrumpiera de esa manera al señor de la casa.

-Bueno, veríamos si es conveniente por supuesto, así educamos a Draco y es lo que se acostumbra- respondió la dama calmadamente.

-¿Conveniente para Draco ó para su familia?- pregunto de nuevo el Gryffindor, se sentía cada vez más lejano a su pareja y eso que lo tenía a escasos centímetros, era como un enorme vacío que los separara.

-Para ambos, pero en especial para el bienestar de mi hijo- Contesto Lucius firmemente y sin rastro de duda; Draco pensaba que su novio quería saber algo más de su cultura, conocimiento que le había sido negado al ser educado en un ambiente muggle.

-Disculpen- Harry se disculpo por adelantado y luego se acerco al oído de su novio para susurrar- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- un ataque de impulsividad Gryffindor le llego a Harry y supo lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo, él no soportaría ver a su dragón con otra persona, los progenitores de Draco solo miraban curiosos la actitud de su nuero, nadie jamás de había puesto a secretearse de esa manera frente a ellos, era como si los estuvieran ignorando, tal vez por eso era la disculpa que les habían dado momentos antes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco?- susurro Draco en respuesta, su sonrojo se empezó a extender por su cara y sus ojos al fin se encontraron con los de su novio.

-Probablemente, pero aun así ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? digo no ahorita obviamente, más bien ¿Crees que nuestra relación de frutos para una vida entera?- el cotilleo de los jóvenes magos no llegaba a los señores Malfoy en su mayoría porque Lucius y Narcissa trataban de darles privacidad alejándose lo mas que podían, la "chala secreta" parecía que iba a durar algunos minutos mas así que Lucius envolvió un brozo a la cintura de su mujer y la acerco a él y deposito un casto beso en el fino cuello de su esposa, cosa que le trajo un bello escalofrió a la espalda de la dama, ella soltó una risita ahogada y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su marido.

-Creo que lo nuestro es en serio, pero temo que te estás apresurando- contesto en murmullo Draco, para luego voltear a ver de reojo a sus padres que se hacían unos cuantos "cariñitos"- ¡oh por Merlín!- lo soltó tan bajo que Harry apenas pudo escucharlo, el Gryffindor iba a ver qué es lo que hacía que el ceño de su novio se frunciera pero el Sly lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente de las mejillas- ¿Tu quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, bueno, solo estaríamos comprometidos ¿Verdad?, no quiero casarme tan joven, ¡vamos si apenas salí del closet con mi "familia" y aun no lo he hecho oficialmente con las personas que realmente quiero como familia!- explico Harry sincerándose de corazón, a lo que Draco solo asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo- pero no quiero enlazarme con alguien que no seas tú ó al contrario, que tú te unas a alguien que no sea yo- Draco le sonrió y se sentó más cerca tomando de la mano a su chico dorado- cambio de pregunta ¿Aceptarías comprometerte conmigo?

-Potter, no sabes la que se te viene encima, tendrás que aguantar a mis padres, a mi padrino y algunas creencias que no son de tu agrado- Harry solo se encogió de hombros- Oh, yo tendré que acostumbrarme a los Weasley, y a tus creencias también ¿Verdad?- continuó el Sly con una divertida mueca resignada, el Gryffindor afirmo entusiasmado con una enorme sonrisa, Draco sin ninguna explicación se sonrojo, sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos estaban más brillosos de lo normal, se acerco todavía mas a su pareja casi subiéndosele encima y lo abrazo del cuello acercando su rostro al oído de Harry- Si, si quiero ser tu prometido y casarme algún día contigo.

Harry se sintió muy liviano, casi sentía que flotaba y correspondió el abrazo firmemente sin importarle estar a unos metros de sus suegros, volteo su rostro y busco los labios de su rubio, estos salieron a su encuentro y se unieron en un beso pausado, reconociendo tranquilo, lo que esperaba que fuera suyo para siempre, se apartaron sin apuro, después de unos minutos disfrutando su estrecha cercanía se separaron sorprendiéndose de encontrar a los señores Malfoy cuchicheando en voz baja con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros, Lucius susurraba algo al oído de su esposa y esta se sonrojaba para después reír levemente, él tenía ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer y ella estaba recargada de espaldas en el pecho de su marido contestando al susurrar de su marido.

-Hay cosas que un hijo apreciaría no ver y esta es una de ellas ¿Lo sabían?- dijo Draco en voz alta, dirigiéndose a sus padres,_ "los nueros tampoco lo quieren saber"_ pensó Harry para sí mismo. Los señores Malfoy voltearon a ver a la joven pareja de magos; Narcissa se sonrojo y se acomodo unos centímetros alejada de su esposo y Lucius solo sonrió malicioso.

-Como ustedes ignoraban nuestra presencia hablando en privado- ambos jóvenes tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse un poco- Pensamos que nos habíamos vuelto invisibles, así que decidimos ignorar su presencia y aprovechar la noche- Lucius termino de decir notando el bochorno de su mujer, su hijo y su nuero, causándole un inmenso regocijo.

-Mira tú qué casualidad- contestó Draco tratando de ignorar su rubor; Harry se aclaro la garganta alejando la pena y después de un impulso de valor comenzó a hablar.

-Señor y señora Malfoy, a pesar de mi falta de comprensión hace rato, quiero decirles que ahora estoy plenamente consciente de lo que significa y realmente me gustaría que nos dieran su bendición a mí y a Draco para salir- Harry vio el brillo en la mirada de su dragón y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto- Se que no soy sangre pura, que no tengo tantos conocimientos sobre las tradiciones mágicas, pero puedo prometerles que hare hasta lo imposible por que su hijo sea feliz y que mis sentimientos hacia él son totalmente sinceros, así que ¿Podrían brindarme el honor y aceptarme como el prometido de Draco?

Lucius se acomodo dándole espacio a su mujer, la situación requería seriedad y el tomo una actitud más formal, intercambio miradas con su mujer y ella asintió imperceptiblemente, luego volteo a ver a su unigénito y vio la felicidad y anhelo que había en la mirada de su hijo.

-Yo, Lucius Malfoy en nombre de mi familia, te acepto como el único prometido de mi hijo, esperando que nuestras familias se unan y nos brinde un gran futuro, bendigo su relación y les otorgo mi total apoyo, esperando que el compromiso concluya enlazándose y mas allá de la muerte- terminó de hablar y su esposa solo afirmaba con la cabeza aprobando todo lo que había dicho Lucius.

Los jóvenes magos se sonrieron y sintieron una leve caricia de magia, como si esta los estuviera reconociendo como pretendientes.

-Harry te estamos dejando nuestro más preciado tesoro, confió en que sepas valorarlo como se merece ó si no atenerte a las consecuencias- Dijo Narcissa con un tono leve pero firme- Nuestro hijo podría explicarte algunas reglas que debes seguir al estar comprometido- Harry afirmo con un gesto ante lo dicho por su suegra- Draco, ambos queremos tu felicidad, a pesar de nuestros errores siempre te amaremos y si en algún momento cambias de opinión ahí estaremos para ti.

Draco se puso de pie y abrazo a sus padres levemente susurrándoles un "gracias" para después tomar nuevamente asiento; Lucius le ofreció la mano a su nuero y la apretó firmemente cundo Harry correspondió el gesto.

-Bueno es algo tarde, Draco ¿Por qué no llevas a Harry al cuarto en donde dormirá y mañana nos veremos aquí para desayunar y recibir a Severus con las nuevas noticias?- La pareja de jóvenes magos se despidió adecuadamente y subieron a donde probablemente estarían las habitaciones.

Draco señalo una enorme puerta y dejo que Harry pasara primero, Lo más notable era una enorme cama al centro del cuarto, el Gryffindor fue directamente a esta sentándose comprobando la suavidad y lo confortable que era- ¿Aquí dormiré yo?- preguntó aun admirando la habitación, el rubio solo soltó una pequeña risa ante la actitud de su ahora prometido.

-Solo si tú quieres, Potter en estos momentos estas en mis aposentos y todo lo que hay dentro me pertenece- su tono de voz era muy guasón, se acerco a su chico dorado y lo beso.

-¿Eso me incluye verdad?- volvió a preguntar Harry cuando se separaron.

-Por supuesto, ahora eres mi prometido.

-Sip y tú eres el mío.

-Exacto, Harry hablando en serio, tus cosas están en el cuarto de al lado, pero yo preferiría que durmieras aquí- Draco expuso con un brillo en los ojos que decía claramente "esta prohibido pero no importa"

-Bueno, las reglas son para quebrarlas y a mí me encanta hacerlo, aparte me agrada la idea de acostarme contigo- Después de esas palabras, ambos chicos pensaron en el doble sentido de la frase y se sonrojaron desviando la mirada- yo no quise... ah olvídalo, si dijera que no lo quisiera hacer estaría mintiendo.

Ambos siguieron charlando un rato, se cambiaron la ropa para acostarse e irse a dormir, pero ninguno de los dos tenia sueño, la habitación estaba a oscuras y ambos se encontraban acomodados en la enorme cama separados por un breve espacio sin saber cómo actuar, se sentían algo nerviosos y uno de los factores que influían en eso es que no sabían como debían comportarse ante su compromiso, otro factor era todo lo que había pasado en el día, eran demasiadas emociones que ambos trataban de poner en orden.

Draco tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a su Gryffindor, se abrazo a él y espero paciente a que el otro contestara; Harry correspondió el abrazo y sintió que así debería de ser, a él le gustaría despertar todas las mañanas con su dragón abrazado a él.

-¿No te arrepientes?-susurro Draco sobre el cuello de Harry abrazándolo por sobre los hombros.

-Fue muy inesperado, pero siento que es lo correcto, así que no me arrepiento- El Gryffindor lo abrazo por las caderas y lo acerco a si mismo entrelazando las piernas. Draco suspiro confortablemente.

-Yo tampoco- el rubio acerco su rostro a Harry y sobre sus labios susurro un_ "buenas noches"_ para después besarlo lentamente, redescubriendo lo que ya conocía, explorando tranquilo sintiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, su mano acariciaba las suaves hebras de Harry, las cosas se empezaban a caldear, Harry sentía que nadie podía detenerlos ahora, sentía ese nerviosismo que iniciaba en su vientre y recorría su cuerpo ocasionando que las manos le empezaran a sudar y el pecho se le oprimiera convirtiendo una respiración errática, una de sus manos se infiltro en la camisa de su prometido y la otra penetro los pantalones de seda que Draco usaba para dormir.

Las palabras sobraban, solo estaban ellos dos, el rubio se sentía enfebrecido y sentía como su miembro iba tomando mas volumen, empujó un poco las caderas siendo correspondido de la misma manera, en su muslo sintió la entrepierna animada de su Gryffindor, jadeo en busca de aire y le quito rápidamente la camisa a Harry, la ropa empezaba a estorbar y las manos comenzaban a temblar mostrando la inexperiencia de ambos, la situación los embriagaba y el rubor cubría sus cuerpos, pronto estuvieron en interiores y con la ropa olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, gemidos, jadeos, el rumor de la cama ante unos cuerpos moviéndose y sus respiraciones erradas era lo único que se percibía en la alcoba.

Harry acariciaba en esos momentos una tetilla de su novio y sus labios se perdían en el dobles del cuello de su amado, Draco daba bocanadas pequeñas de aire estiraba su cuello entregándose a las caricias del otro, las manos de Harry bajaron por los costados de su novio y los llevo hasta el elástico de los bóxer de su novio por segunda vez en ese día, Draco le dio una mirada hambrienta con sus pupilas dilatadas y la saliva espesa, levanto las caderas para que su chico dorado le pudiera quitar los interiores, ni tardo ni perezoso Harry se deshizo de la única prenda que tenia puesta su rubio, la poca luz que había en el cuarto gracias al reflejo de la luna fue suficiente para apreciar aquella zona tan intima que jamás había sido visto en todo su esplendor por otro hombre, un gemido gutural salió de la garganta de Harry.

El Slytherin siempre había disfrutado ser el centro de atención, pero en estos momentos, en donde sus piernas temblaban y tenía la mirada de su novio puesto en su cuerpo lo hizo sentir brevemente inseguro el bochorno alcanzo sus hombros y sintió como si quemaba en donde Harry tenía sus manos, Potter se inclino acariciando los muslos internos de Draco acercándose para besarlo hambrientamente en la boca. El rubio sentía que solo con eso podría correrse, se despego de su Gryffindor un momento ambos se hincaron frente a frente y Draco también se deshizo del pedazo de tela que los separaba, dejándolos a ambos desnudos.

Draco tomo la erección de su pareja sintiendo cada parte de este pulsando en su mano, una fina película de sudor los envolvía a ambos, Harry gimió fuertemente, eso se sentía tan diferente a cuando él se tocaba, tal vez era el conocimiento de que la persona que amaba lo estaba sobando, pero se sentía mil veces mejor _"ah Draco si..."_ una mano del Gryffindor se poso en el trasero de su novio y la otra paso de largo el falo para acunar los testículos y acariciarlos, Draco soltó un chillido de satisfacción y busco la boca de su amante.

-Harry amor...-La voz enronquecida de Draco se escucho como un murmullo ocasionando que a Harry se le erizaran los bellitos y el apodo solo hizo que le entrara una cálida sensación al chico dorado- Hazme tuyo- Harry sintió una gran euforia con esas palabras, ambos magos sentían mucha exaltación, sus sentidos se intensificaron y sus respiraciones seguían alteradas.

Draco se acostó y Harry se posiciono entre sus piernas, separando delicadamente sus muslos, su boca se acerco al miembro de su pareja y lamio toda su extensión, al llegar al glande chupo ligeramente, el rubio se sentía delirante, gemía en respuesta al estimulo y con su mano despeinaba mas las hebras obscuras de su pareja y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el vaivén de la cabeza del chico dorado entre sus piernas, sintiendo un placer indescriptible _"Mas Harry, ohh si"_ el rubio se sobresalto al sentir un dedo sondear su entrada, sus piernas se cerraron un poco ante la intrusión, pero después se relajaron poco a poco, se quejo ante una pequeña mordida que su prometido le propino pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Harry preparo concienzudamente a su amante y cuando creyó que estaba listo subió hasta el rostro de Draco el cual jadeo en protesta al dejar de sentir esa gloriosa boca. El Gryffindor lo beso nuevamente con mucha lengua y guio su pene con una de sus manos a la entrada de su amor. El rubio se abrazo a su pareja y con una mirada le dio a entender que confiaba en él.

Se introdujo lentamente, Draco contuvo el aliento frunciendo la cara por la aflicción que sentía, Harry estuvo a punto de detenerse, los nervios jugaron una mala pasada y aunque el se sentía tan bien en ese lugar tan cálido, no quería que su dragón sufriera. _"Potter te mato si no continuas"_ dijo en un susurro atemorizante, después de ese pequeño contratiempo el Gryffindor hizo hasta lo imposible de relajar a su rubio, tomo la polla de su novio y comenzó a masturbarlo, los quejidos de dolor pasaron a pequeños jadeos, unos momentos después fue Draco quien comenzó con el vaivén, Harry continuo penetrándolo cada vez más confiado y con mas destreza.

Draco le empezaba a tomar gusto al asunto, después de que tocaran en el algún punto dentro que le hizo arquear la espalda de gozo, _"Harry ahí!"_ la velocidad comenzó a acrecentarse y ambos sentían el calor llameante en sus vientres, Draco enlazo sus piernas alrededor de Harry haciendo que este llegara más profundo, ambos gemían y la cama crujía ante el movimiento candente de los cuerpos, se escuchaba un _"plap, plap, plap"_constante ante el choque de pieles, ambos se sentían muy unidos, las embestidas eran más fuertes, gritos ahogados, besos separándose, los _"te amo" _dicho desde el fondo de ambos corazones.

Draco se retorcía de placer, empujó a Harry y cuando vio que el Gryffindor se acostó en la cama pecho arriba, se monto a horcajadas sobre él y se empalo cuidadosamente para después iniciar un sube y baja sobre la erección de su amante. Harry se sentía tan bien, observaba a su dragón en todo su esplendor, con sus manos lo ayudaba a subir y a bajar, aprovechando la posición acariciaba sus tetillas y sobaba el miembro de su rubio. Los gemidos parecían gritos y no se sabía de quien de los dos venían. Harry volteo a ver donde sus pieles se unían y jadeo al ver como su polla se sumergía en la piel de su amor y como salía, era casi hipnótico, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas aun con Draco a horcajadas encima de él y siguió con las embestidas pudiendo así atender a los pezones de su novio con la boca.

_"Estoy a punto"_ los músculos de Harry se tensionaron, Harry sobo con más fuerza el miembro que tenía en su mano, sintió como la cavidad que lo tenía apresando se contraía _"yo también"_ un alarido de placer se escucho seguido por un grito ahogado, demostrando que ambos magos habían llegado al éxtasis. Trataban de recuperar la respiración Harry salió delicadamente y se dedico a abrazar a su dragón.

Draco se sentía muy húmedo, pequeños espasmos lo recorrían, aun sentía un calorcillo en su vientre y la sensación de tener aun a Harry dentro a pesar de que llevaban unos minutos separados lo hizo sonreír, no podía explicar la euforia que sentía, le dolían algunos músculos y resentía otros, pero una sonrisa satisfecha se instalo en su cara; se acurruco junto a su amado abrazándolo, sentía el sudor bajando por la espalda y su cabello pegado al cráneo mas no le importo, ahora solo quería dormir un poco.

-Wow-dejo escapar Harry Draco estuvo a punto de reír por la expresión de su pareja.

-Sí, fue increíble- respondió con voz extenuada el rubio.

-Descansa bebé- dijo malicioso Harry burlándose de cuando Lucius dijo que él iba a quitarle a su bebé, Draco solo le pellizco una nalga con pocas energías y comenzó a sumirse en un profundo sueño. El Gryffindor los cobijo a ambos y después de un_ "te amo"_ se entrego a la somnolencia.

Unos fuertes pasos sonaban presurosos, ninguno de los jóvenes quería salir de la bruma en la que se encontraban, se acurrucaron mas entre sí, el destello azuloso de la habitación daba a entender un nuevo día, se escucho un lejano _"Draco ¿Cómo demonios es que ahora estas comprometido?"_ la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y un grito se escucho.

-POR LAS PELOTAS DE MERLÍN ¿QUE DEMONIOS...?- Ambos jóvenes se despertaron asustados por el grito, y al llegar a sus mentes el recuerdo de lo acontecido la noche anterior, sus corazones se aceleraron y las manos comenzaron a sudar de alarma, ante ellos un Severus Snape afectado por verlos desnudos, con el cabello revuelto, con chupetes y rasguños- ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI AHIJADO BESTIA DEL MAL?- Harry se puso pálido y se aferro con la sabana tratándola como un escudo ante el inminente peligro.

**Continuara...**

_**waaa... mi primer lemmon espero que saliera bien, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, ¿Que opinan, al parecer habrá enlace entre ellos dos wiii?  
Un enorme agradecimiento a todos, y espero que les gustara (estoy nerviosa casi perdía el capitulo xD)...**_

_**Gracias a los que se toman su tiempo y comentan (obvio también a los que me leen xD), gracias a los que me agregan como autora o historia favorita, pero agradecería mas si comentaran jajaja así sentiría el apoyo (lectores fantasma se que están ahí, un hola me basta xD) un enorme beso y espero poder actualizar igual de pronto (con eso de que mañana entro a clases u.u adiós vacaciones)**_  
**  
Seth Snape Lupin:** Hola! Jajaja ya ves llego Severus, lástima que fue solo al final pero se va a encargar de castrar a Harry (aunque no va ser por hacer sufrir a Draco, si no por desflorarlo xD) jajaja esperemos que el lindo Gryffindor salga con vida xD, tenias razón, el Gry acepto las consecuencias de sus palabras y ahora habrá enlace para el futuro! Espero que disfrutaras con este capítulo, un enorme beso y ya nos leeremos :D

**shinei:** Hola! ¿Cómo se te hizo el capítulo de hoy? ya vez no lo cancelo jajaja Harry recapacito antes de arrepentirse jajaja; que bien que te gustaran los dos capítulos, un enorme beso y nos estaremos leyendo :D

**caro: **Hola! ¿Cómo te pareció? ahora vez que si siguieron con el compromiso, con todo y la inseguridad de Harry xD. Y Draco acepto jajaja espero que se te haya hecho bonito (ahora vez como resulto todo jajá) nos leeremos luego, muchos besos!

**YASNyoko1:** Hola! Que alegría me dio leer tu comentario :D que felicidad que la manera en la que escribí a Lucius te gustara jajaja, aparte pobre Harry su suegro lo acribillaba con preguntas vergonzosas jajaja. Ahora ya viste como reacciono Harry con este capítulo (el cual espero que te gustara) jajaja no hay necesidad de matar al niño que vivió al parecer Severus lo hará por ti (ni aguanta nada ¿y que si Harry se tiro a Draco? xD) Tienes razón los comentarios son nuestro alimento jajaja, me hiciste sonrojar con tu comentario (a mí me gusta leer comen tan largos como el tuyo jajá me encantan) ahora viste como Harry si decidió seguir adelante con el compromiso y Draco no apreciara que lo tortures o nada parecido jajaja nos leeremos en la actualización un enorme beso te cuidas bye.


	13. Desayuno

_**¡Hola!, ¡aquí está el capitulo!, algo que quería comentarles es que en los capítulos anteriores he estado cometiendo varios errores, gyspra me ha hecho caer en cuenta de ese error (el cual se repite como mil veces en los capítulos anteriores u.u) escribo "nuero" (cuando esa palabra solo se usa en femenino, en todo caso seria "yerno" que tonta de mi parte) el error así lo dejare para recordarme como empecé y como termine (tratando de darles mejor calidad en mis escritos) De nuevo gyspra mil gracias por decirme del error y estoy trabajando en eso xD.**_

**Si alguien más se da cuenta de errores similares, no duden en decirme los tomare como críticas constructivas y me ayudaran a mejorar mi calidad de escritora ;) (De antemano pido una disculpa a los que me leen y quiero que sepan que estoy tratando de madurar mi escritura :D)**

_**Por otra parte, lamento si a veces me tardo en contestar sus maravillosos comentarios, pero juro que siempre tendrán una respuesta antes de subir la actualización, son el motor que me da la inspiración y les prometo que tratare de no tardarme tanto, si es que no tengo tarea que me lo impida u.u**_

_**Mil gracias por los 115 capitulos alcanzados, me hicieron casi llorar de la felicidad, esperemos llegar a los 150 ;)**_

_**Las advertencias son las mismas de siempre espero que disfruten mucho con este capitulo...**_

_-¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI AHIJADO BESTIA DEL MAL?- Harry se puso pálido y se aferro con la sabana tratándola como un escudo ante el inminente peligro._

**Desayuno.**

-¡Severus! Harry no es una bestia del mal- dijo Draco tratando de mostrar una tranquilidad que no tenia- tal vez si lo dejas en "bestia" y solo cuando está en la cama, ó tratando de hacer una poción- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que otros dos varones escucharan, Harry se sonrojo y trato de evitar la mirada de su profesor- ahora... ¿PODRIAS SALIR DE MI HABITACION, NO VES QUE ESTOY DESNUDO?

Snape pareció salir del shock, afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió malignamente- ¡Oh Lucius! ¿De qué crees que me entere?- dijo con una voz ligeramente cantarina, recorriendo los pasillos para llegar al enorme comedor.

En la habitación los jóvenes magos solo se quedaron con la vista fija en la puerta, pasado unos minutos tomaron conciencia de lo que habían hecho anteriormente, no sabían como actuar ó como sentirse al respecto, se creó un silencio incomodo (cosa que no se daba desde que eran "enemigos") el cual no sabían si era mejor romper ó dejarlo estar.

Draco inconscientemente sujetó con más fuerza la sabana que lo cubría parciamente y trato de ignorar cada dolor proveniente de su cuerpo, especialmente el de su parte trasera.

-¿Todos los Slytherin gritan de esa manera tan escandalosa?- pregunto el Gryffindor no aguantando más el estar en silencio.

-A veces, Potter todo el mundo grita, y nosotros no lo hacemos "tan escandalosa" de hecho es un honor que nos escucharas gritar- dijo el Sly, Harry solo alzo una ceja imitando muy bien a su novio, Draco en respuesta le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro sonriendo de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente; Harry se entretuvo buscando con la mirada su ropa, y dio un enorme suspiro al ser consciente de que nada volvería a ser igual, en primera su rubio conoció a su "perfectísima" familia, en segunda él conoció a la familia de su dragón cosa que de alguna forma termino con un compromiso entre ambos y en tercera y última ellos habían hecho el amor apenas quedaron solos. No, en definitiva, nada volvería a ser igual, claro es no implicaba que sería malo ¿o sí?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si pensaran en lo mismo, después se ruborizaron, era como volver a empezar su relación, los pequeños besos seguidos por un sonrojo travieso y el brillo tan especial en sus ojos, y en sincronía acercaron su rostros besándose, ignorando su desnudes dándose cuenta que seguían siendo ellos, el cambio solo había consistido en demostrar profundamente cuanto se amaban.

-¿te digo un secreto?-susurro Harry sobre los labios de Draco, este asintió levemente abriendo un poco sus ojos y sonriéndole suavemente, Potter se acerco al oído de su prometido murmurándole- te amo.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente y lo abrazo- Yo también te amo Harry, pero se lo dices a alguien y juro que no sales con vida- dijo Draco sin ningún tono de amenaza, solo quería bromear un poco- ¿nos bañamos y bajamos? Rony traerá tu ropa en antes de que nos acabemos de duchar.

-Esta bien- contesto simplemente el Gryffindor, dejándose llevar hacia el baño privado que tenia la habitación, disfrutando de la vista que el cuerpo de su pareja ofrecía.

Se bañaron entre besos y caricias, aunque estas últimas las evitaron lo mas que podían, pues no tenían el "tiempo" para hacer otro tipo de actividades, las risas venían junto con el jabón, que se a Harry le entro a los ojos, que si Draco tenía un estúpido peinado con la espuma, un pequeño manotazo alejando una atrevida mano de lugares inapropiados, una atrapada digna de un buscador al ver a su pareja resbalarse con el agua, que si eso fue planeado, y al final tuvieron que poner el agua helada para "enfriar ánimos".

Bajaron vestidos aun con el cabello húmedo y con alguna que otra broma privada. Las sonrisas se acabaron cuando vieron a un Snape sonriendo maliciosamente, a un Lucius muy alterado (pero no un alterado como a quien le van a dar un premio, si no un alterado como que te acaban de decir que a tu bebé lo acaban de desvirgar) y a una Narcissa curiosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Buenos días- tanteo Draco inseguro, Harry secundo el saludo rápidamente, tomaron asiento en la mesa lomas juntos posibles y esperaron las consecuencias de sus actos sintiéndose hasta cierto punto vulnerables.

-¿Que tienen de buenos?, ¿El que lo hicieran anoche en mi casa, prácticamente en mis narices?- Pregunto Lucius algo histérico.

-¿El que me entere que están comprometidos y encontrarlos desnudos?- Continuo Severus echándole sal a la herida.

-¿El que por eso, Severus interrumpiera algo **muy bueno** en la mañana?- Lucius replico nuevamente, ignorando las miradas que le enviaban siguió enumerando las cosas por las cuales no había un "buenos días"- digo, ¿que no se podía esperar a que acabara? NOOO, tenía que ir meterse en la alcoba y arruinarme la mañana, 45 minutos ¿Que no puedo tener solo 45 minutos para mí y mi mujer? NOOO, y después me vienen y...

-Lucius ya cállate, ni siquiera habían empezado- Severus lo silencio, ignorante de que Narcissa no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, que Draco imitaba arcadas y que Harry estaba más confundido que al principio... ¿Que no se trataba de haber perdido la virginidad con el único heredero Malfoy? ¿Cuando había cambiado a la vida sexual de sus suegros?

-¿Que vas a saber tu?, apuesto que te gusta andar de mirón y como Draco y Potter habían acabado lo suyo, no tuviste otra opción mas que venir a mis aposentos a ver qué era lo que Cissa y yo estábamos haciendo- La conversación la mantenían los hombre mayores, los estudiantes ya no sabían ni a donde escapar o que decir y la señora del hogar solo tenía una mirada que tenia impresa las palabras "morirán lenta y dolorosamente"

-¿Mirón? ¿Yo?, te recuerdo a quien cache mirando la navidad de...

-No, no puedes inculparme de eso, fue un accidente- interrumpió el Señor Malfoy rápidamente- Lupin y Black eran unos malditos exhicionistas, y yo no acosaba a Evans con miradas de Huffy apaleado- Harry se sorprendió ante el giro que estaba dando la conversación, ¿por qué ahora salía a colación su ex-profesor, su padrino y su madre? ¿Remus y Sirius eran pareja?, ¿el Prof. Snape acosaba a su madre?

-No la acosaba, solo le trataba de hacer entender que Potter no era bueno para ella, sin embargo no fui yo quien emborracho a Bellatrix para que ella aceptara salir con Rodolphus desencadenando que terminaran en la cama y por eso se tuvieron que casar- Se defendió el Profesor de pociones. Las caras de los integrantes de la casa pasaban por diferentes facetas, había incredulidad, vergüenza, ira, sorpresa, cada quien al pendiente de lo que esa discusión revelaba.

-Prometiste no decirle a nadie, TRAIDOR ó mejor decir ¡Peter Pettigrew!

-¡Lu! ¿Tú fuiste el culpable de que mi hermosa hermana estuviera con ese espantapájaros?- Narcissa se dirigía a su marido con una mirada furiosa.

-Tu hermana quería conmigo y tuve que buscarle un desfogue- Explico brevemente el señor Malfoy.

-Draco, ellos... ¿nos regañaran o seguirán contando secretos por los que la prensa pagaría millones?-Susurro Harry sin perder detalle de la plática que se llevaba a cabo a unos centímetros suyos, y al fin cayó en cuenta que delante de él tenía otra fuente de información acerca de sus padres, testimonios de otro punto de vista totalmente diferente al que siempre escuchaba- ¿Crees que les importaría hablarnos de mis padres?- Murmuro nuevamente pero ahora con un tono de entusiasmo y un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

-A tu primera pregunta: seguirán contando secretos por un par de horas, normalmente se olvidan de regañarme y continuar discutiendo entre ellos y a la segunda pregunta, ¿te importaría esperar a ver como mi madre hace una escena de celos al saber que mi tía andaba detrás de "su hombre"?- respondió el rubio con voz baja y disfrutando del espectáculo que se armaba frente a ellos, Harry solo asintió dándose cuenta de que la comida llevaba rato servida pero nadie hacia alusión a comerla.

Los ánimos fueron calmándose poco a poco, y cuando el silencio se hizo presente, empezaron a desayunar haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, Harry no decía nada para que no recordaran lo que él y Draco hicieron anoche, pero al parecer su novio no tenia las intenciones de crear un bajo perfil.

-¿Ustedes conocieron a los padres de Harry verdad? estaba pensando que sería lindo que hablaran un poco de eso y decirle algunas anécdotas para que tenga una idea más clara de quienes son sus padres.- Los adultos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno, anécdotas casi no hay, no estábamos en el mismo círculo de amigos, como bien saben- Dijo calmadamente Lucius

-Bueno, yo ya he dicho que Potter es un...

-Si, sabemos lo que piensas de Potter padre, pero apuesto que Harry apreciaría mucho lo tanto que sabes de Evans, de hecho creo que fuiste su amigo de infancia ¿no? apuesto que habrá grandiosas historias que puedes compartirnos- dijo simplemente Narcissa, ignorando la mirada incrédula por parte del profesor de pociones- por cierto, NUNCA vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin su debido permiso ¿entendiste?- Severus volteo el rostro, evitando la mirada de la señora Malfoy y siendo consciente que su "pago" por haber interrumpido cualquier cosa en la alcoba principal, era hablar con el fastidioso chico de oro sobre su infancia y la de Lily. Severus soltó un gran suspiro y se tallo el puente de la nariz como mentalizándose para alguna tortura. Lucius desde su lugar se burlaba de Snape- Y tu Lu podrías hablarnos sobre James Potter pues en más de una ocasión tuviste que hablar con él en las reuniones de sangre pura, a los que Charlus Potter le obligaba a ir y por supuesto mi querido suegro te obligaba a ti- Lucius solo frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

Draco soltó una risita graciosa y apretó la mano de Harry, este sonrió con mucha alegría al saber que su suegra había conseguido que esos dos varones le contaran cosas de sus padres, lo cual verdaderamente apreciaba.

-Bueno- comenzó resignadamente Severus- la conocí cuando teníamos entre 9 y 10 años, ella estaba en un columpio jugando con su hermana y cuando salto del juego tuvo un impulso mágico que la elevo más de lo que debería- Narro suavemente Severus con la vista perdida, como si estuviera viendo a la chica y sus acciones frente a él, a Harry una sensación cálida lo invadió y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su cuerpo se inclino hacia a delante prestando mucha atención (más de lo que haría en cualquier clase impartida por Severus Snape) y uno de sus pies comenzó a temblar de un inexplicable nerviosismo...

**Continuara...**

_**N/A: Ah! Ahí se quedo ahahaha en el prox, veremos que nos dicen los Slytherin de los Potter. La historia dio un giro ahaha**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, la verdad no estaba segura de cuando actualizar, con la tarea absorbiéndome (que si trabajo en equipo ó tal investigación) y luego me enferme, dure algunos días sin prender mi computadora jajaja, pero no lean mis quejas xD**_

_**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo (el cual no es de mis favoritos, siento que podía hacerlo mejor pero fue como quedo xD**_

_**Seth Snape Lupin: **Me alegra que seas feliz jajaja, mucha razón Severus llego y se va a armar en grande xD; que bien que te gusto el lemmon la verdad es el primero que hago jajaja; Si Lucius es todo un Sly xD (lo amo aunque, lo quiero como mi suegro lástima que Draco es de Harry u.u)  
Si quien se cree Harry, yo quería que la primera vez de Draco fuera conmi...cof cof digo, digo, Snape se vengara por nosotros xD, tu comentario me hizo reír mucho jajaja, pobre Harry ya le dijeron corrompedor de niñitos y ahora bestia del mal jajaja...  
Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia así como hasta ahora un enorme beso y nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización._

_**niko-chan**_:_ Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y con toda sinceridad espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo, dime ¿Cómo te pareció?, así es no hay marcha atrás están muy comprometidos jajajaja, bueno nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, gracias por el comentario y un enorme beso._

_**YASNyoko1**__: Hola! Como estas? Espero que muy bien! que felicidad que te encantara, me alegra mucho, tienes razón es muy irónico que las "terribles serpientes" le digan esas cosas al chico dorado!, pero bueno ya vendrá cuando los Weasley traten de esa manera al pequeño de Draco jejeje...  
Ya se, todos me hubiesen linchado si no los comprometo jajaja, de hecho yo misma me hubiese golpeado xD, y menos mal que no planeamos dejar a Draco viudo (aun) jajaja.  
Ya vez que actualice lo más rápido que pude ¿cómo te pareció este capítulo? ¿Lo disfrutaste? espero que sí, gracias por desearme suerte con la escuela, (la necesitare) __Cuídate y nos estaremos leyendo, un enorme beso chau._

_**Shinei: **__Hola! sip nuestro Draco es uke, hahaha aunque me la pensé mucho (como tú dices por su personalidad y eso pero he decidido que será variado ahahaha... bueno como que a Severus le falta recordar que quería matar a Potter jajaja se entretuvo con la pequeña discusión jajaja. Esperemos que después se acuerde y las ganas de tortura regresen xD yo también entre a la escuela y es todo un Show, estoy cansada y tengo tarea u.u muchas gracias por tu comentario y un enorme beso ;)_  
_  
__**magusficty:**__ Hola! qué bien que te guste leer esta historia, espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo que más que nada es de relleno xD... te agradezco yo a ti por tu comentario :D aunque no creo poder actualizar tan seguido (con eso de que ya entre a clases, pues se me complica un poco) Lo de Severus ya viste jajaja se le olvido un poquito por su discusión con Lucius y con los Weasley ya tengo algunas ideas bien planteadas sobre lo que será jajaja... espero que te cuides mucho y que este cap. te gustara un enorme beso Chao._


	14. Recuerdos

**Yai un nuevo capítulo presente, estoy emocionada, espero que este les guste, un poco más largo que los demás porque al fin alcance los 100 comentarios en SH estoy muy agradecida por todos los comentarios recibidos en ambas cuentas, y espero que este cap. Cumpla sus expectativas.**

**Advertencias: las mismas de diario, les recuerdo que es un AU y solo por esa razón me invento situaciones que nunca ocurrieron en la historia original :D**

**Por cierto ¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO! UN ENORME ABRAZO A TODOS MIS LECTORES A LOS QUE YA CONSIDERO MIS AMIGOS, QUE LA PASEN DE MARAVILLA CON SU PAREJA, AMIGOS, FAMILIA, MASCOTAS, COMPUTADORA ETC. LOS AMO Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR.**

_-La conocí cuando teníamos entre 9 y 10 años, ella estaba en un columpio jugando con su hermana y cuando salto del juego tuvo un impulso mágico que la elevo más de lo que debería- Narro suavemente Severus con la vista perdida, como si estuviera viendo a la chica y sus acciones frente a él, a Harry una sensación cálida lo invadió y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su cuerpo se inclino hacia a delante prestando mucha atención y uno de sus pies comenzó a temblar de un inexplicable nerviosismo..._

**Recuerdos**

-Es decir que ¿la conoció antes de entrar a Hogwarts?- Preguntó tímidamente Harry, la curiosidad lo había hecho interrumpir al profesor, de lo cual ahora se lamentaba, esperaba sinceramente que Snape no se arrepintiera de seguir contándole sobre la infancia de su madre.

Severus al verse interrumpido, aparto los cubiertos del desayuno con calma, dio un enorme suspiro cerrando los ojos, atrayendo paciencia de no sé donde, y se levanto de la mesa.

-Cissa, como siempre el desayuno estuvo delicioso- dijo con una tranquilidad que escamaba- Draco, tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar, quiero que me cuentes TODO- Lucius hizo un ademan queriendo interrumpir a Snape pero él fue mas rápido- !NO¡, Lucius no quiero saber sobre el que hicieron en la cama, si no como demonios termino comprometido con Potter, tu mente está podrida ¿lo sabías acaso?- El señor Malfoy solo dio una sonrisa misteriosa y asintió imperceptiblemente- y Potter, si, efectivamente la conocí antes de entrar a la escuela.**-** Después de decir eso, dio media vuelta ocasionando un frufrú con su túnica negra y salió del salón yendo directo a su casa.

En el comedor, todos guardaron silencio, con su vista puesta en la puerta donde momentos antes había salido Severus, Harry se sintió fatal, por su enorme curiosidad se había perdido una magnifica fuente de conocimientos acerca de su tan amada madre, Draco lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió apoyándolo silenciosamente.

-Un momento, ustedes dos, me deben una explicación ¿Creen acaso que el estar comprometidos les da derecho a tener relaciones?- Pregunto Lucius una manera sutil de enfocar la atención en otros temas, y de paso avergonzar al Gryffindor presente- ¿díganme, tuvieron la decencia de usar hechizos protectores? las enfermedades muggle nos invaden y por personas irresponsables se extienden cada vez mas y mas- ante ese punto Narcissa salió del comedor murmurando algo de _"Esta charla no la debes de hacer frente a una dama Lu querido" _aunque en realidad ella quisiera quedarse a ver las caras de su hermoso Dragón y su pareja, pero tenía asuntos importantes que atender como saber porque su buen amigo Severus había salido de esa forma tan "mal educada".

-Padre te recuerdo que ayer hasta le preguntaste a Harry si rentaríamos un útero o adoptaríamos- Replico Draco, sin atreverse a responder que no, en definitiva no se les cruzo por la cabeza ponerse alguna protección contra enfermedades; Potter por otra parte ni siquiera sabía que existían ese tipo de hechizos, ¿Porque nunca pensó en eso?, bueno tampoco es que él ó Draco tuviesen ese tipo de enfermedades, ¡si apenas habían perdido la virginidad!, no era posible ¿verdad?

Ante no saber con certeza si en estos instantes tenían algún hongo o infección menor Harry simplemente bajo la cabeza apenado, y ahora ¿Que decía? jamás había pensado en tener "la charla" (Su tío se suicidaba antes de hablarle sobre cualquier tema relacionado al sexo) y nunca imagino que esta vendría de parte de su suegro, quería que la tierra lo tragara.

-Exacto Draco, ayer yo estaba bromeando, solo para molestar a Potter, pero ahora es diferente, porque ya es una realidad, ¿Al menos usaron lubricante? porque ¿Saben lo que puede pasar si no usar verdad?- Ambos jóvenes evitaban la mirada del mayor, el sonrojo iba en aumento y la indignación ante la negligencia de los jóvenes hacían que Lucius meditara seriamente sobre informar a esos irresponsables sobre como tener sexo seguro, ahora ya no era de tomarlo como burla, si no que era acerca de la salud de su único hijo- Si saben que sin una lubricación adecuada puede llegar a haber un desgarre, que si no se atiende a tiempo ocasionara consecuencias, graves y muy dolorosas ¿verdad? y mas porque son hombres, es ¡anatomía básica!- Su tono se había convertido en silabas arrastradas como para hacer entender a un niño de 2 años que no debía meterse algo a la boca porque es peligroso.

Lucius se sentía, no, no podía describirlo, como describir el querer proteger a tu hijo de cualquier daño, como poder regañar a la sangre de tu sangre pero saber que a los pocos minutos le perdonaras cualquier cosa, como describir la furia y decepción que tenia de sí mismo por no haber hablado mas del tema con su dragón. (Aunque si lo había hecho, se sentía culpable, es mas hasta Severus le había dado información acerca de eso) simplemente estaba frustrado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora solo debía de asegurarse que en el futuro, esos jóvenes se cuidaran mas.

Draco estaba avergonzado, ¿eso quería decir que el dolor en su retaguardia podía ser un desgarre? ¿Que no era normal después de una actividad semejante?, el pequeño Malfoy rogaba por qué no fuera algo así, ahora caía en cuenta de que sus acciones traían consecuencias, y no sabía si quería afrontarlas en esos instantes; Harry ahora no estaba ruborizado, si no que se encontraba pálido y con la boca reseca, había visto a Draco removerse incomodo por el dolor unas cuantas veces ¿Lo habría lastimado mucho?

-Ta... tal vez fuimos un poco... ahm precipitados- Dijo Draco con una voz demasiado forzada, aun sin levantar la vista y con las manos temblando un poco, El Sly odiaba decepcionar a su padre, siempre que lo hacia se sentía tan mal que le entraban ganas de llorar, por algo trataba de ganarle en calificaciones a Granger, y por eso se enojaba tanto cuando su pareja le ganaba en Quidditch y en estos momentos, sentía que nunca jamás había visto a su padre tan decepcionado, él era su único hijo y le había fallado... de nuevo.

Harry no podía imaginarse lo vulnerable que era su prometido ante la opinión de su familia, podía aproximarse, con la similitud de sentimientos que el tendría al fallarle a los Weasley, pero no era ni remotamente cercano, por el simple hecho de que no se había criado con ellos, tomo la mano de Draco en señal de apoyo pero este la retiro para llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y "acomodarse" el cabello, mostrando su ansiedad.

-¿Precipitados? Draco no se en que estas pensando, pero ¿enserio lo describirías como precipitado? yo diría, tonto, inconsciente, insensato...

-**Bien, perdón, soy... soy un estúpido irresponsable inconsciente ¿es eso lo que querías oír?... ya lo hice, que harás ¿Traerás algún giratiempo o algo así?**- Se levanto Draco gritando, interrumpiendo a su padre, no soportando mas las palabras los ojos le picaban y su cabeza le dolía, a Harry se le figuro que su novio parecía una serpiente atacando antes de ser atacada- **Se cuanto hubieses deseado tener otro hijo a cambio de mi, alguien menos... menos Draco, pero ¿Sabes qué? es lo que hay y por más que quieras cambiarme, lamento decirte que no se va a poder y...**

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Estás escuchando las tonterías que dices?- interrumpió esta vez el señor Malfoy, su voz también se había elevado unos cuantos decibeles; Harry se sentía tan fuera de lugar, no sabía qué hacer, se imaginaba que estaba en una lucha titánica en la cual no podía participar, y si tuviese esa opción no sabría de qué lado ponerse, tal vez su suegro se pasara un poquito con los insultos, pero de ahí a que quisiera "cambiar a Draco" como este decía había una enorme diferencia.

-**Si, eso es todo lo que hago ¿no? decir puras "tonterías"**- Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro del unigénito Malfoy y sus sollozos desgarraban tanto el alma de Lucius, como el alma de Harry, seguía gritando sin dejar que su padre le interrumpiera-** No sé cómo es posible, que alguien se fijara en mi ¿no crees? tal vez debería dejarlo, para no condenarlo a lo que tu vives a diario conmigo, a no decepciónalo, ni avergonzarlo...- **Lucius se decepciono a si mismo ¿cómo era posible que su hijito pensara, que él creía todas esas estupideces? ¿Qué padre querría cambiar a su hijo ó que padre se sentía condenado por tenerlo? ¿Esa es la impresión que le daba a Draco?

Harry se removía incomodo en su lugar, ¿acaso Draco tenía tan baja el autoestima y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Que debía hacer en esos casos? el no debería de estar en medio de una discusión familiar, sentía que era un invasor, no podía poner la mirada en ninguno de los rubios sin que se sintiera culpaba, como un chismoso metiche.

-No puedo creer, que me estés diciendo esto, yo jamás he dicho...-El mayor trato de razonar pero fue cortado con otra replica.

**-Pero lo has pensado- **Finalizo Draco marchándose a paso rápido y azotando la puerta, un último sollozo se escucho antes de que el silencio opresor opacara el comedor.

El señor Malfoy se llevo las manos a la cabeza y aspiro fuertemente, tratando de calmarse e ignorando a su yerno, en cambio Harry no sabía si ir tras Draco, quedarse en el comedor ó desaparecer de la tierra.

Pasaron en silencio como mínimo unos 15 minutos antes de que Lucius levantara la mirada, y suspirara negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, deberías ir con él y Hare una cita para que los revisen, sin objeciones- dijo tranquilamente, a pesar de lo alterado que se sentía. Asintió con la cabeza ruborizada pero antes de que pudiese marcharse entro Severus con una caja labrada en plata entre sus manos.

-¿Donde están Draco y Narcissa?- pregunto Snape buscando en el comedor.

-Creí que Cissa había ido por ti- Dijo Malfoy observando como Severus guiaba a Harry para que tomara nuevamente asiento.

-Fue por mí, pero se adelanto diciéndome que me esperaría en el comedor, aparte ¿qué le pasa?, me fue a buscar como si fuera un criminal que había incumplido su penitencia y...- observo atentamente la postura de su amigo, estaba tenso y fingiendo una tranquilidad que obviamente o sentía- ¿Que paso?

-No te importa.

-Oh, volviste a pelear con Draco- afirmo Snape con gran acierto

-Difícilmente se podría decir que discutí con él, fue más bien un pequeño monologo con intermedios.

Severus dejo de preguntar al ver la incomodidad que esto causaba tanto en el ex-Sly y en el Gryffindor, no dejo que Harry se fuera y después de un rato Narcissa y Draco volvieron a reunirse en el comedor con los demás, quien diría que el tiempo se pasa rápido y ya era hora de comer. La madre y el hijo habían llegado juntos en silencio y la comida apareció frente a ellos de nuevo, seguramente los elfos de la mansión eran los encargados.

Draco evitaba la mirada de su padre y la de su padrino, en cambio le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Harry por haberlo dejado solo y por ocasionar que viera ese espectáculo nada agradable, Harry en respuesta solo sonrió y le quito importancia. La comida paso mas rápida de lo que el Gryffindor esperaba, la mesa pronto quedo libre de platos.

-Draco, Lucius espero que esta noche se reúnan en el despacho y arreglen sus diferencia, no planeo pasarme las vacaciones con ustedes peleados y mucho menos incomodar a Harry más de lo que probablemente ya este- Ambos varones asintieron- Harry cuando ellos charlen, tal vez te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo y con Severus en los hermosos jardines, que de noche se ven maravillosos- invito cortésmente y él acepto la invitación respetuosamente.

-¿Porque saliste de esa forma padrino?- Pregunto curioso Draco

-Bueno, cuando Potter me interrumpió al momento de estar contando cosas sobre su madre- Harry se sintió un poco apenado por eso- supe que no iba a funcionar, porque no soy de las personas que habla de su pasado, así que creí conveniente, traer recuerdos amm... físicos- enseño la caja y la abrió.

-Wow- soltó sin querer Harry al ver el interior de la caja. Dentro había muchas fotografías en movimiento y algunas sin movimiento, había cartas y otros objetos, Harry se emociono al suponer que la niña pelirroja de las fotos era su mamá.

Severus saco una foto inmóvil en donde estaban dos niñas felices y al lado de la niñita de ojos verdes estaba un niño con una sonrisa apenas visible, los tres estaban cubiertos de barro y la pequeña pelirroja mostraba su enorme sonrisa sin un diente delantero

-Esta es Petunia, y esta de aquí Lily- explico Snape pero eso Harry ya lo sabía- ese día había estaba lloviendo levemente, a Petunia se le cayó un peluche horroroso al lodo, y Lily fue a recogerlo pero se resbalo, digamos que me reí por su torpeza y acabe con una bola de lodo en la cara, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba enfrascado en una guerra de barro, su madre fue la que nos fotografió cuando vio el desastre que habíamos ocasionado- Harry sonrió bobamente imaginando a su madre aventando bolas de lodo a su odioso profesor de pociones.

-Quien te imaginaria lleno de lodo Severus- dijo Malicioso el señor de la casa al ver la foto de la que platicaba.

Severus ignoro al rubio y les paso a los jóvenes la caja para que agarraran lo que quisieran que él explicara y Harry la tomo y saco una carta que parecía muy gastada y vieja, estaba amarilla y tenía un breve olor a humedad, una de las esquinas estaba un poco rota y las letras apenas se alcanzaban a leer.

-Eso fue lo último que tu mamá me escribió, no estoy seguro de que quiera dejártelo leer- pero antes de que se la quitara, Harry se rebeló y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Severus._  
_  
Te extraño, a ti, a tus platicas amenas, a tus ingeniosas ideas, soy una Gryffindor y me case con uno, mis amigos y compañeros de guerra también lo son en su mayoría, pero con ninguno he logrado obtener la paz que sentía al estar contigo, a veces pienso que son inmaduros y que tu habrías hecho las cosas de distinta forma, que si aun fuéramos amigos podría presentarte a mi hermoso Harry y que tu influencia le enseñara algo de sensatez. Por cierto es el pequeño travieso que aparece en la foto que envié junto con la carta, daría mi vida por él, lo amo con todo mí ser, y sé que también capturaría el tuyo con una de sus bellas sonrisas.  
_**  
**_Quisiera que habláramos, anhelo recuperarte y superar esta guerra juntos, se que nunca me llevare bien con tus amigos y viceversa pero tú eres más importante que tus compañías, y espero que yo sea tan importante para ti como para que olvides con quien me junto._

Antes de que quemes esta carta por favor termina de leerla.

Se que discutimos y dijimos cosas horribles él uno del otro, cuando me llamaste "sangre sucia" sentí el enorme vacío que nos separaba y el dolor me rompió hasta el alma, habíamos cambiado, ¿Dónde estaba el niño que intercambiaba sus chocolates conmigo porque no me gustaban las gomitas? Tenía planeado no hablarte mas, el orgullo estaba antes que todo, a pesar de que te disculpaste no quise escucharte, los prejuicios y las diferencias de ideales nos separaron.

Cuando éramos más pequeños también teníamos variados puntos de vista y peleas, (la mayoría de veces por causa de Petunia, la defendía de las cosas que le decías, a pesar de que ella era muy desagradable contigo) aun así superamos cada una de ellas, ¿Qué cambio? ¿Fui yo? ¿Tu? ó ¿Ambos?

Te escribo para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas, la guerra está acabando con todo y cada día me pregunto si estás vivo, si te acuerdas de mí, si al que ataco eres tú, y me duele, me lastima tanto.

Parece que mi pasado se fue contigo, no puedo hablar con los chicos de nada muggle porque no entienden, no puedo hablar de mi infancia porque en ella tu estas presente, me pongo nostálgica y ellos no son muy tolerables cuando se trata de ti. Ahora solo puedo comunicarme con Tuney por medio de cartas, ¿Por qué te comunicas con ella si te caía tan mal? ¿Eso significa que la que está mal soy yo?

Veámonos después de Hallowen a las 10:00 A.M. en nuestro escondite cuando niños ¿lo recuerdas verdad? ahí donde te regale mi primer beso a cuando tenía 10, y no, no te preocupes James sabe de esto, no planeo mantener nuestra amistad en secreto, aunque agradecería que no le dijeras sobre el beso, te estaré esperando.

_Un enorme beso, con cariño Lily la chica que quiere recuperar al amigo que una vez tuvo_.

Las emociones se marcaban en el rostro del Gryffindor, había tantas, sentía tristeza por ellos al saber que una discusión los separara, empatía porque conocía la sensación de perder a tus amigos en la guerra, Rareza al saber como la vida de su Profesor se enlazaba con la de su madre, envidia porque Snape conocía a su madre mejor que cualquier otro, y unas inexplicables ganas de matar a su profesor serian eso acaso los celos de un hijo sobreprotector.

-¿USTED BESO A MI MADRE?

_**Continuara...**_

**N/A: ¡hola! sobre la pelea de Draco y Lucius, no sé porque quise poner que al fin y al cabo nuestro dragón es un adolescente y como cualquier otro, tiene discusiones brutales con sus padres, a pesar de que la razón sea una tontería ó simples acusaciones falsas, los choques así, a mi parecer, salen de la nada, bien puedes estar de lo más feliz y al otro minuto acusar a tus padres de no entenderte (experiencia mía, de la mayoría de mis amigos y espero que de alguno de ustedes al final es por eso es que le dicen la edad de la punzada xD) y bueno del lado de los papás quiero decir que a veces lo decimos con tanto convencimiento que ellos se culpan, pero así es la vida jajajaja... y que piensan de la carta de la última carta que Lily le dejo a Snape justo antes de morir. Ahora se cambiaron los papeles jajaja Sev. No quiere matar a Harry si no que Harry quiere matar a Snape.**

**Otra cosa, tratare de actualizar cada lunes puntual :D, y si puedo actualizare antes, ahora estoy trabajando en otro trabajo pero no lo subiré hasta casi haber finalizado este (así no dejo proyectos a medias) y como siempre repito, mil gracias por sus comentarios, y cuando me agregan a alarmas, favoritos etc.  
**  
**Seth Snape Lupin****:**Hola! Qué bien que te guste como represento a los Sly mayores jajaja tienes razón son irresistibles! ¿Qué te parecieron las anécdotas? ¿Esperabas algo mas o así está bien? o bueno más que infarto supongo que le da un enorme gusto saber más cosas de sus padres (aunque sea de unas serpientes que no los apreciaban mucho) jajaja me reí mucho con tu "maravillosa desfloración" ah pero no puedo contarte o si no se arruinara la sorpresa. Qué bien que por el momento te conformes con la mansión Malfoy! espero que sigas disfrutando de mucho con mi historia y ya nos estaremos leyendo, mil gracias por todos tus comentarios que me animan a seguir y seguir besos...


End file.
